One Bleach
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: It's time for another crazy crossover fanfic! This time it's Bleach and One Piece...anyways, Luffy and Ichigo have switched places in their respective universes...how will they possibly get back home? And before you ask, this isn't Ninja Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Flipping A Coin

One Bleach

 _Well, would you look at that! I'm making a One Piece/Bleach crossover fanfic this time! Of course, you could probably figure that out by the title…see what I did there?_

 _In case it's not obvious, there's going to be some similarities to my other fanfic Ninja Tail…you're probably familiar with that fanfic. But if you are, there's also going to be some differences…after all, this fanfic does take place elsewhere…_

 _I hope you enjoy my latest fanfic!_

 **Chapter 1: Flipping A Coin**

Things had started off rather typical for the Straw Hat Pirates. They had successfully found some treasure in a nearby cave. Due to the fact that they didn't encounter any bloodthirsty pirates or the marines that would like to arrest them, things had gone rather smoothly.

However, they had encountered something that intrigued them.

At the moment, the crew consisted of Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and last but certainly not least, Luffy himself.

"Hey! Look what I found, everybody!" exclaimed Luffy.

"What is it?" inquired Nami.

"It's a coin!" bellowed the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"A coin? That's it?" inquired Sanji.

"I'm sure there were loads of coins in that treasure chest we found…" pointed out Zoro.

"What's so special about this one?" questioned Usopp.

"Well, there was a piece of paper in the treasure chest…it said that we can use it to trade places with someone else." answered Luffy.

"Trade places with someone else?" inquired Nami.

"It sounds like fun!" bellowed the Straw Hat Pirate captain.

"I'm not so sure that this is a good idea…" questioned the female pirate.

"You sure you want to test it out?" questioned Zoro.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Um, Luffy…" murmured Sanji.

"Here I go!" exclaimed the Straw Hat Pirate.

Immediately, he flipped the coin.

Suddenly, he disappeared in a burst of light.

"Where did he go?" inquired Nami.

"This can't be good…" noted Sanji.

"What was he thinking?" questioned Usopp.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ichigo had gotten home after a long day of work…which of course involved slaying Hollows.

Personally, he was wondering when Rukia was going to get her powers back…it felt like it was taking forever.

It felt kind of awkward having her live in his closet, to be honest.

Adding to that, she was attending the same class as he was…and she was sitting right next to him.

She was starting to feel like a stalker.

On the other hand, it would be rather nice if he had a girlfriend.

Sure enough, his younger sisters Karin and Yuzu were there to greet him.

"What took you so long?" inquired Karin.

"I'm so happy you're home, brother!" bellowed Yuzu.

"I'm glad that I made it home too…those Hollows can be vicious." nodded Ichigo.

"I'll say." agreed Karin.

Sure enough, Yuzu began to hug him.

Suddenly, Ichigo disappeared in a burst of light.

"Huh? Where did our brother go?" asked Yuzu.

"This can't be good…" noted Karin.

 _Meanwhile at the Going Merry…_

"Where did Luffy go? Was he vaporized?" questioned Sanji.

"I sure hope not." answered Luffy.

"Whose going to be our captain now?" inquired Usopp.

"Well, Luffy did make me second-in-command…" said Nami.

"Really? I thought I was…." answered Zoro.

"Well, apparently he thought I was the lady for the job." answered the orange-haired pirate.

Suddenly, there was another burst of light.

"Huh? Where am I?" questioned Ichigo.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates gasped in shock. They were not expecting that, to say the very least.

"Who are you?" asked Usopp.

Curious, he looked around, and noticed that he was on a pirate ship.

"Am I dreaming?" inquired Ichigo.

"I'm starting to ask that question myself." answered Nami.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" said the substitute Shinigami.

"You're in the Grand Line…or in other words, the middle of the ocean." explained Zoro.

"The middle of the ocean?" inquired Ichigo.

Curious, he looked around, and noticed the expanses of water nearby.

"Oh, that's right…I'm on a pirate ship." remembered the Shinigami.

"Got that right." nodded Usopp.

"Wait…you're not going to make walk the plank, are you?" inquired Ichigo.

"Why would we do that?" questioned Sanji.

"I was just wondering." answered the Shinigami.

"I wonder where Luffy went off to…" said Nami.

 _Meanwhile at the Kurosaki residence…_

"Where'd our big brother go?" inquired Yuzu.

"He better be back by dinnertime." answered Karin.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and Luffy appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Where am I?" asked Luffy.

"Big brother, is that you? You look…different." said Yuzu.

Karin was not amused by the turn of events.

Immediately, she grabbed Luffy by the vest and began to interrogate him.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Ichigo?" asked Karin.

"Whose Ichigo?" inquired Luffy.

"He's my older brother…who you abducted!" exclaimed the only female in her soccer team.

"I may be a pirate…but I'm not really into that kind of thing." stated the pirate.

"Pirate?" questioned the soccer player.

"Sweet! I'm fangirling already!" bellowed Yuzu.

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I've got my own pirate ship and my own pirate crew…and I get the feeling that it's going to expand before too long." said Luffy.

"Awesome!" bellowed Yuzu.

"This is getting weird…" noted Karin.

"Wait, where is my crew anyway?" inquired the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Immediately, he began to look around, and felt rather confused.

"Where did they go?" questioned Luffy.

"Maybe they were one of your deluded fantasies?" asked Karin.

"What? Don't be crazy! They're real!" bellowed the pirate.

"I wish I were a pirate!" bellowed Yuzu.

Curious, Luffy realized that none of his crew were anywhere in sight.

Not only that, but he was no longer on his pirate ship.

"Huh…that coin really did make me switch places with someone else…" thought Luffy.

"Well, if you see my brother, tell him that Rukia was looking for him…" said Karin.

"Whose Rukia?" inquired the pirate.

"A teenage girl that likes to stalk Ichigo…" explained Uryu.

Sure enough, Rukia came downstairs.

"Alright, Ichigo…it's time for you to go Hollow hunting again…" said Rukia.

"Huh?" questioned Luffy.

"Wait a minute…you're not Ichigo!" exclaimed the former Shinigami.

"I still have no idea who he is…" stated the pirate.

Curious, Rukia began to approach him.

"Who are you?" questioned Rukia Kuchiki.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" bellowed Luffy.

"Alright, Luffy…if you're not Ichigo…who's going to fight the Hollows?" questioned Rukia.

"The Hollows?" inquired Luffy.

"I've probably already said too much…" noted the teenage girl.

"Are those the mask-wearing creatures that are outside?" questioned the pirate.

"Huh?" inquired Rukia.

Sure enough, there were a few Hollows outside the building.

"Om nom nom nom!" bellowed one of the Hollows.

"I'm hungry for souls!" exclaimed another Hollow.

"I want cookies! Cookies with souls!" shouted yet another Hollow.

"Hmm…it appears that you're one of the lucky few that can see Hollows…even if you're not a Shinigami." acknowledged Rukia.

"Welcome to our world!" exclaimed Uryu.

"This is getting really strange…" noted Karin.

"I'll say." nodded Rukia.

"They sure look evil…" acknowledged Luffy.

"That they are. You wouldn't happen to have fighting prowess, now would you?" inquired the ex-Shinigami.

"Well, I can stretch my arms pretty far…" noted the pirate.

Immediately, he stretched out his arm, causing Yuzu and Karin to gasp.

"Er…where did you get those kind of powers?" questioned Rukia.

"I ate a Devil Fruit!" exclaimed Luffy.

"A Devil Fruit?" questioned Karin. She had never heard of it. Maybe Inoue Orihime used it in her cooking?

"Are you a Satanist?" inquired Yuzu.

"A Satanist?" questioned the pirate.

"So…are you any good at combat?" asked Rukia.

"Well, I've gotten into lots of fights before…" answered Luffy.

"Really? Would you be interesting in helping us out then?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Sure…what do you need help with?" asked the pirate.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help us take care of some of the Hollows…if we leave them alone for too long, they're going to start eating people's souls…and that won't be good for anyone." pointed out Rukia.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to that. I kind of like my soul." continued Karin.

"Aah! Don't let them eat me!" screamed Yuzu.

"When you put it that way…how can I refuse?" questioned Luffy.

"I'm glad you're onboard then. I'll just use my soul-removing glove and you can start fighting." said Rukia.

"Won't removing my soul kill me?" inquired the pirate.

"Not with this kind of glove." answered the former Shinigami.

Immediately, Rukia use the glove to remove Luffy's soul…who was now basically a ghost.

"Should I start haunting houses? I am a ghost now…" inquired Luffy.

"If you do that, we're calling the Ghostbusters." warned Karin.

"But we don't know their phone number!" pointed out Yuzu.

"Remind me to check the phone book…" stated Yuzu's older sister.

"You can do that later. Go out and kill some Hollows for me, will you? We need their souls in the Soul Society and not out here where they'll cause trouble…" stated Rukia.

"You can count on me!" exclaimed Luffy.

Immediately, Luffy went outside and began to attract the Hollow's attention.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" bellowed the pirate.

Sure enough, the Hollows wanted to eat him.

"I hope he tastes like chicken…" thought one of the Hollows.

Fortunately for Luffy, he was more than capable of defending himself. Already, he was starting to shatter the Hollow's masks, causing them to disappear and head towards Soul Society.

"Yay! Way to go, Luffy!" bellowed Yuzu.

"Is he made of rubber or something?" inquired Karin. She was a bit surprised that Luffy could stretch that far.

"So far, so good." stated Rukia.

Suddenly, one of the Hollows snuck behind Luffy.

"Um, Luffy…" murmured the former Shinigami.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Sure enough, the Hollow began to swallow him whole.

"Nooooo!" screamed Yuzu.

"Well, his career as a Shinigami was awfully short-lived…" noted Karin.

Rukia sighed. Perhaps making him a substitute Shinigami in Ichigo's stead wasn't such a good idea.

However, as it turned out, they had nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, the Hollow spat out Luffy.

"Ugh! He tastes like burnt rubber!" bellowed the unfortunate Hollow, who was coughing and gagging.

This gave Luffy the opportunity to punch the Hollow in the face and shatter his mask.

"Huh. Luffy might actually be better at this than Ichigo is." thought Rukia. Ichigo always had to worry about being consumed whenever he slaughtered Hollows, as good of a substitute Shinigami he may be.

"Does his soul really taste like burnt rubber?" questioned Karin.

"Yay! Way to go, Luffy!" bellowed Yuzu. At this rate she was going to be Luffy's number one fangirl…which was really saying something.

"Am I done?" asked Luffy.

"I think so…the other Hollows are fleeing for the hills." said Rukia.

"I want my mommy!" screamed a Hollow as he ran away.

"Do Hollows even have mommies?" questioned Karin.

"Well, I suppose they did in their previous lives…" noted Yuzu.

"Yes! I am the champion!" bellowed Luffy.

"Well, don't be too proud of yourself just yet. People die every single day." answered Rukia.

"Why does Karakura Town have such a high mortality rate?" inquired Karin.

Yuzu shrugged. They needed better health care services, it seemed.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new home…you're probably going to be here for a while." stated the former Shinigami.

"Can he stay in Ichigo's room? Please please please!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"But what about our dad?" inquired Karin.

"Didn't you say that he was out of town in the moment?" questioned Rukia.

"Oh yeah…he said that he was busy." noted the soccer player.

"That's a relief. He'd flip if he found out his son was all the way in another world!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Speaking of which, I hope that my crew is doing alright without me. How could they call themselves the Straw Hat Pirates without me and my hat?" questioned Luffy.

Suddenly, Yuzu took Luffy's hat away from him.

"Look at me! I'm a pirate!" bellowed Yuzu.

"Hey! Give that back!" demanded Luffy.

Immediately, Luffy began to chase after Yuzu.

"I'm going to miss my brother…but at least having Luffy around is nice." thought Karin.

Still, she wondered what exactly had happened to Ichigo. Was he going to be alright?

 _Meanwhile on the Going Merry…_

"So, who exactly are you guys?" inquired Ichigo.

"I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." stated Nami.

"I'm Zoro, the ship's swordsman." continued Zoro.

"I'm Sanji, the ship's cook…who is going to have a day off now that Luffy is gone…" noted Sanji.

"And I'm Usopp, the ship's sniper…" finished Usopp.

"It's interesting meeting you guys…I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." stated Ichigo.

"Pleased to meet you." said Nami, shaking Ichigo's hand.

Suddenly, they heard something that alarmed them.

"We have you surrounded! Reach for the sky!" bellowed a marine.

"Not these guys again…" said Nami.

"Who are these guys?" questioned Ichigo.

"They're the marines…they've been trying to arrest us since forever…" stated Zoro.

"Why would they want to arrest you?" inquired the Shinigami.

"Did we mention we're wanted criminals?" asked Usopp.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah…we're not exactly on the right side of the law." pointed out Nami.

"Well, this is just great. They're probably going to think I'm one of you and slip handcuffs on my wrists…" noted Ichigo.

"Can you help us out?" inquired the cat burglar.

"Why would I want to help out wanted criminals?" questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Please! I don't want to go to jail!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Their cooking is terrible!" bellowed Sanji.

"They'll confiscate my sword!" screeched Zoro.

"And they'll sell me into slavery because of how sexy I am!" screamed Nami.

Ichigo sighed. They were surprisingly good at persuasion.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you a hand…" stated the substitute Shinigami.

"Is there anything about you that could help us?" questioned the cat burglar.

"Well, I happen to be good with a blade." answered the substitute Shinigami.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a spare." noted Zoro.

Immediately, Zoro handed Ichigo a blade so that he could defend himself from the marines.

Sure enough, they were beginning to board the ship.

"Here they come!" warned Nami.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long and crazy day.

 _Well, I hope you liked this introductory chapter…as usual, I decided to put in my own brand of humor into the fanfic…that's what you like best about my fanfics, am I right?_

 _In the next chapter, Luffy's going to become a new student at Karakura High School…and he's going to meet a certain girl with a big…smile._

 _Can you guess who it is?_

 _See you next time…if this fanfic gets attention, that is._


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming A Pirate

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Ichigo's going to fight the Marines while Luffy goes to his high school…why do you ask? Rukia wants to keep tabs on him…and she's a stalker._

 _Heh heh heh._

 _And yes, Luffy's going to get to meet Orihime…I figured those two were just made for each other. Do you agree?_

 _Oh, and Ichigo's going to get a bounty on his head. Isn't that swell?_

 **Chapter 2: Becoming A Pirate**

"So…is there anything I should know about being a Shinigami?" inquired Luffy.

"I'm glad you asked." answered Rukia.

Immediately, Rukia pulled out a picture explaining Pluses and Hollows…which for some strange reason involved cute little animals.

"Right…first of all, let me explain about the Pluses. These are good. Our job as shinigami is to make sure that they get to Soul Society. Granted, most of them go to Soul Society on their own…but some of them decide to stick around. I'm not quite sure why." explained the amateur artist.

Rukia then explained what Hollows were.

"Now let me explain about Hollows. These are bad. Whenever a Plus decides to stay in the human world too long, they become these. They want to eat our souls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Our job is to slay them and send them to Soul Society…unless they were bad in life…in which case we send them straight to Hell. Any questions?" inquired Rukia.

"Awww! Look at the adorable animals!" exclaimed Luffy.

Rukia sweatdropped.

"Well, at least he didn't criticize my drawings…" noted the former shinigami.

"Anything else I should know?" inquired the pirate.

"Yes…you're going to be attending high school with me." stated Rukia.

"Huh?" asked Luffy.

"I need to keep an eye on you in case anything happens…and I don't want to be a high school dropout. That would make me look bad." explained the ex-Shinigami.

"I suppose…but my friends said that I'm not cut out for school…" noted the pirate.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll pull some strings so that you can become a high school student there." answered Rukia.

"You think I'll like it there?" inquired Luffy.

"I'm actually enjoying my life as a high school student…so yes!" exclaimed Luffy's new mentor.

"Alright…" nodded the pirate.

He had to admit…maybe he bit off a bit more than he could chew when he decided to flip that magical coin…

…but at least he had met some new friends.

Still, he was a bit worried about his crew. Granted, he typically didn't order them around too much…but how would he do without them?

And was Ichigo doing alright? His younger sisters and Rukia wouldn't be happy if something happened to him.

Considering that he was a substitute shinigami, he would probably be fine.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Things could get a bit…crazy on his ship.

 _Meanwhile on the Going Merry…_

As it turned out, a fight had broken out between the marines and the Straw Hat Pirates. And of course, Ichigo had been caught in the crossfire.

Fortunately, taking on the marines wasn't any more difficult than it was taking out Hollows…which he of course excelled at.

Sure enough, they were dropping like flies.

However, they were asking themselves one question.

"Isn't Monkey D. Luffy part of this crew?" inquired the marine.

For some strange reason, they couldn't see him among the crew. Perhaps he had a flu?

It was a shame, really. They were hoping that they would get the opportunity to arrest him above everyone else.

Still, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates had impressive bounties too.

However, there was another question they were asking.

"Who is the samurai that's with them?" inquired one of the marines.

"It's Ichigo Kurasaki, thank you very much." stated Nami.

"Are you sure you should be telling them that?" inquired Ichigo.

"Why not?" asked Nami.

"Because they're making a wanted poster with my name on it…" stated the substitute Shinigami.

Sure enough, he was now wanted for one million belly.

"At least you're becoming famous…like the rest of us." pointed out Sanji, who was forcefeeding a marine brussel sprouts.

"I assume by famous you mean infamous…" said Ichigo.

"Well, yeah…" nodded the chef.

Eventually, the marines were forced to retreat. Apparently, the Straw Hat Pirates were not getting arrested today.

Personally, they were under the impression that the marines would send a more experienced crew to deal with them…but what did they know?

"Well, it looks like we've won today." noted Zoro.

"Won't they just send a bigger crew?" questioned Ichigo.

"We'll cross that bridge when we've come to it." answered the swordsman.

"Right…" nodded the substitute Shinigami.

"Why don't we get you a pirate outfit, since you're one of us now?" inquired Nami.

"What?" questioned Ichigo.

"You have a bounty, don't you?" asked Usopp.

"Well, yes but-"

Immediately, Nami picked up Ichigo and took him towards the dressing room.

He came out a few minutes later wearing a black pirate uniform, including a pirate hat.

"That was a rather interesting experience…" noted Ichigo.

"Welcome to the crew!" exclaimed Nami.

Ichigo had to admit…he never thought that he would end up becoming part of a pirate crew…

…but at least they were likable enough, even if they were some of the most wanted criminals in the world.

Maybe he could get some pirate treasure?

"That would be nice…" thought Ichigo, though personally he was unsure what he should spend it on.

 _The next day, at Karakura High School…_

"Good morning, class. Today we have another transfer student…in other news, Ichigo Kurosaki has mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth." said Ichigo's school teacher.

"Oh no!" bellowed Ichigo's crush, Inoue Orihime. That did not sound good. Had something horrible happened to him?

"I'm worried…" said Ichigo's BFF, Sado Yasutora…or as his friends called him, Chad.

"Something seems odd about this…" noted Uryu Ishida. Where exactly had he wandered off too?

Curious, the classmates wondered who the new transfer student was this time. They had a surprising amount of them these days.

Suddenly, Monkey D. Luffy entered the classroom.

"I wonder what the cafeteria is like…" thought Luffy.

Immediately, the female classmates began to squeal.

"Huh?" murmured Luffy.

As it turned out, Luffy was…popular…among the ladies.

Immediately, each of the female students wanted Luffy to sit next to them…even Chizuru.

"He is so hot!" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"I'm a lesbian and even I want him!" bellowed Chizuru.

"I hope he's bald underneath that hat…" thought Mizuho. On the other hand, she wouldn't mind too much if he wasn't.

"Hmm…these girls are starting to scare me." noted Luffy.

Suddenly, he noticed that Inoue Orihime wasn't paying that much attention to him…she was currently relaxing in her desk.

Shrugging, he decided to sit next to her so that he didn't get tackled.

"Hmm?" inquired Orihime.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Hello." said Orihime.

All of Luffy's new fangirls groaned in disappointment.

Of course, Luffy was also sitting next to Rukia, who as she said was keeping an eye on him.

Fortunately, he was less reluctant to help her than Ichigo was…so things were a lot easier for her.

"If only Ichigo were this agreeable." thought Rukia.

"Right then…it's time for our pop quiz!" exclaimed Ichigo's teacher.

"Pop quiz?" inquired Luffy. Why hadn't anyone told him?

Sure enough, Ichigo's teacher handed the students some papers.

Fortunately for most of the students, Rukia included, none of them had too much trouble with the test. In fact, Inoue Orihime got a 100.

"I feel so smart…" remarked Orihime.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Tatsuki. She had gotten an 80.

Unfortunately for Luffy, he did not do well at all. He flunked.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Luffy.

Unbeknownst to Orihime, a Plus was currently watching her.

"I'm so glad that my sister is making friends…but who exactly is the guy with the straw hat?" inquired Sora.

Throughout his long, long stay in Karakura Town, he had never seen him before.

On the other hand, he hadn't seen Rukia up until recently. He had heard that she guided Pluses like him to the afterlife…but he had decided to stay away from her. He really wasn't interested in leaving with Orihime around.

Granted, she didn't really seem to notice him since he was basically a ghost…but he liked hanging out with her anyway. Every now and then she would mention his name…and it would make him so special.

Why was the town getting so many guests these days, anyway? It seemed like people were always coming and going.

Immediately, Sora began to fly away. He would check on Orihime later. Maybe after school, perhaps?

 _A few hours later…_

After class was over for the time being, Luffy decided that it was time to get some lunch.

Much to the cafeteria worker's surprise, Luffy had ordered…a ton.

Since his fangirls were stalking him, Luffy decided to sit with Orihime once again.

"Hi there." said Orihime. It was nice that the new student appreciated her company.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Luffy.

Immediately, Orihime pulled out a big loaf of bread.

"I guess you're a big eater like I am…" noted the rather bizarre chef.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You want a bite of my loaf?" asked Orihime.

"Sure!" bellowed the pirate.

Immediately, he took a rather large bite out of the loaf.

"Careful not to choke." warned the teenage girl.

"I will!" exclaimed Luffy. Fortunately, his fellow crewmates knew the Heimlich maneuver.

However, they weren't eating lunch with him this time…it felt kind of strange.

But at least Orihime was pleasant company. Of course, considering what the other female students at the school were like, she was probably going to be his only company.

Well, that and Rukia.

"So…I heard that you didn't do too well on your pop quiz. Sorry to hear that…" said the orange-haired girl.

"I know…taking quizzes is so hard…" remarked Luffy.

"If you want I could help tutor you to make things easier…I happen to do pretty well at school." noted Orihime.

"Really? That would be great!" exclaimed the pirate.

"Yeah…it gets kind of lonely at my house…I happen to live alone." stated the teenage girl.

"That's a shame…" noted Luffy.

Inoue Orihime in fact had her reasons for living alone…but she wasn't going to tell Luffy that. At least not yet. Surely they should get to know each other a bit more first.

"Let me know if you need anything." said Orihime.

As it turned out, she was going to hang out with her girl posse…who were still obsessing over Luffy.

"At least Chizuru won't try to grope me this time…" noted the teenage girl.

Meanwhile, Luffy had gone to the playground, where he noticed a boy being chased by a Hollow.

"Help me!" screamed the young boy.

"Did you just soil your pants?" asked Luffy.

"Yes!" exclaimed the boy.

Hopefully, he was wearing a diaper.

Immediately, Luffy whistled for Rukia.

"Yes, Luffy?" asked Rukia.

"I need you to rip out my soul again…" said the pirate.

"Done." stated the former Shinigami, ripping out Luffy's soul.

Luffy proceeded to slay the Hollow by punching it in the mask.

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you?" inquired the boy.

"You can give me your sandwich…" answered Luffy.

Immediately, the boy handed Luffy the sandwich…

…but unfortunately, it went right through him because he was technically a ghost.

"Darn it!" bellowed the pirate. How could he have forgotten that?

"Thanks anyway…" said Luffy.

"You're welcome…" answered the boy.

"Thanks for telling me about that Hollow…" stated Rukia.

"You're welcome…" said Luffy as Rukia put his soul back to where it belonged.

"So…I heard that Orihime was going to help you study…" said Rukia.

"Yeah…she said that it got lonely because she lived alone…" answered Luffy.

"Oh really? I heard that she gets financial support from her aunt…" spoke the depowered teenage girl.

"She does?" inquired Luffy.

"Still, she'll probably want to get a job later." noted Rukia.

Luffy nodded.

Immediately, he went to Orihime's house so that he wouldn't flunk any more pop quizzes.

Granted, it was his first day at school, but still.

"Here I go!" exclaimed the pirate.

 _Speaking of pirates…_

"What are you going to do next?" inquired Ichigo.

"We're going to pillage that Morganeer pirate ship over there…" answered Nami.

"Morganeer?" asked the newfound pirate.

"Yeah…they're Morganeer…we're Peace Main." stated the navigator.

"I'm confused…" said Ichigo.

"Morganeers are focused on pillaging…Peace Mains are focused on exploration…" explained the teenage girl.

"Alright then…" spoke the substitute Shinigami.

Sure enough, the Morganeer Pirates were laughing maniacally and were counting how much treasure they had stolen from a merchant ship.

They just so happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they suffered for it.

Apparently, they were known as the Rum Lovers.

"The Rum Lovers?" inquired Ichigo.

"I guess they really like alcohol…" noted Sanji.

"I could use some right now…" said Usopp.

"You can save that until after we've looted their ship..." answered Nami.

Usopp frowned.

Sure enough, their captain was happily scattering gold out of a treasure chest.

"I'm rich! I'm rich!" bellowed Captain Whiskey.

"Not for long, you're not." answered Nami.

"Huh?" inquired Captain Whiskey.

As it turned out, the Straw Hat Pirates had already boarded their ship.

"Get them!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

Unfortunately, his crew members were all drunk.

"I'm a butterfly!" exclaimed one of the pirates.

Captain Whiskey sighed. He knew that it was a bad idea to drink so much.

Unsurprisingly, the Straw Hat Pirates easily overpowered the Rum Lovers.

"You've got to be the lamest pirate crew ever…" noted Nami.

"I'm ashamed!" exclaimed Captain Whiskey.

Carrying as much loot as they could carry, the Straw Hat Pirates began to take treasure from the ship.

"This treasure chest is heavy…" murmured Ichigo.

"It's not breaking your back, is it?" inquired Nami.

"I'm fine, thanks." answered the pirate.

Personally he was a bit surprised that the pirate's life was now for him…but he would get used to it. At least his crewmates were focused on exploration rather than looting the innocent and making people walk the plank.

Wait…did they even have a plank? He hadn't seen it yet.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Well, that went surprisingly well. I was worried for a second that we were outnumbered…but we managed to pull it off without a scratch." stated Sanji.

"Maybe you're our good luck charm?" questioned Usopp.

"Maybe I am…" shrugged Ichigo.

Sure enough, Nami was going for a swim in all the gold they had successfully pilfered from the Morganeer ship.

"Why are you swimming in gold?" inquired the Shinigami.

"She's been like that ever since Luffy recruited her on her ship…for some strange reason, she's our only female crew member…I don't know why." explained Sanji.

"It's just as well…people were starting to think that we were g-"

"Cannonball!" bellowed Nami.

"Does she want me to join her?" inquired Ichigo.

"Well, I heard that you should always swim with a buddy…" noted the navigator.

Shrugging, Ichigo began to take his shirt off so that he could do so.

As he did so, he noticed that Nami was staring at his bare torso.

"OK…" thought Ichigo as he jumped into the gold.

Personally he was under the impression that jumping into the gold would cause him to break his bones…but maybe he thought wrong. Was it anime physics or something?

Being part of the Straw Hat Pirates was going to be an…interesting experience.

 _Meanwhile at Orihime's residence…_

"So…what questions did you get wrong on your pop quiz?" inquired Orihime.

"Everything…" answered Luffy.

"Anything specific?" questioned the teenage girl.

"I don't know…" stated the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Well, maybe you should read some of our classbooks…" suggested Orihime.

"These are awfully heavy…" said Luffy as he tried to lift them.

Suddenly, he fell on the floor.

"Are you OK?" inquired Orihime.

"Yeah…" nodded Luffy as he helped himself to his feet.

"Maybe you should try to lift them one at a time…" suggested the teenage girl.

Shrugging, Luffy decided to do just that…which worked surprisingly well.

Immediately, he began to open the books so that he could read what was inside.

However, he quickly found the history book to be boring.

"This is so dull…" murmured Luffy.

Immediately, he fell asleep.

"Luffy, wake up!" demanded Orihime, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Er, what happened?" inquired the pirate.

"You fell asleep while you were reading that history book." explained Orihime. Reading books like that made her feel sleepy sometimes too.

"Why is it so boring?" questioned Luffy.

Orihime shrugged.

"Maybe I should read the English book…that seems more interesting." noted the pirate.

Sure enough, it was.

"You sure don't seem used to going to school…" acknowledged Orihime.

"Yeah…that's because I'm a pirate." answered Luffy.

Immediately, Orihime began to giggle. Luffy was so funny.

Meanwhile, Sora was watching Orihime and Luffy outside.

"It's nice that Orihime was able to make a friend that wasn't a girl for a change…she's even helping him study." noted Sora.

Personally, he was starting to wonder if they were eventually going to become more than friends…but maybe he was just guessing.

"Well, maybe it's time for me to go back to the afterlife. Granted, hanging out with my sister was fun…but I think she's fine on her own." noted Sora.

Oddly enough, he still remembered the fateful car crash like it was yesterday long after he had become a ghost. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he still looked the same even after all these years.

"Off I go." said Sora.

" **Oh, I think you should stay a little longer…"** spoke someone with a very scary-sounding voice.

"What? Who said that?" inquired the ghost of Orihime's deceased older brother.

Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Sora.

" **It's time for you to become a Hollow!"** bellowed this mysterious individual.

"A Hollow? What's a Hollow?" inquired the teenage ghost.

" **You're about to find out."** answered his abductor.

"Help!" screamed Sora as the Hollowification began.

 _Well, you probably saw that coming. On the plus side, Orihime's made a friend that isn't a girl…as her brother said._

 _Just for the record, Luffy's probably going to be a bit less chaste than he is in canon…don't get me wrong, I'm not going to make him a pervert…I'm just saying that in advance, that's all._

 _In the next chapter…well, you probably already know what's going to happen if you've read the Bleach manga or watched the anime…but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Just for the record, things are going to be a bit different from canon. I like to be creative, after all._

 _Goodbye!_


	3. Chapter 3: You Are Mine

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Luffy's going to get attacked by Sora Inoue…why you may ask? He's become a Hollow and now he believes Luffy is trying to take Orihime away from him…well, he's not really Sora anymore…now he's Acidwire._

 _Oh, and Ichigo's going on more adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. We're going to be spoofing One Piece arcs too…granted, One Piece has a lot more arcs than Bleach was…but the Bleach arcs are a lot longer to compensate._

 _Funny how that works, huh?_

 **Chapter 3: You Are Mine**

"Hmm…this math book sure has a lot of problems…it must be unhappy." noted Luffy.

Orihime began to laugh. For some reason, she found Luffy's naivety to be amusing.

Of course, maybe that was expected from a foreign student. Where exactly was Luffy from anyway? Was he Mexican?

Curious, Orihime looked outside, and noticed that it was dark out.

"It sure is getting late…you must be enjoying my company." said Orihime.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Still, you might want to get back home soon…your family probably misses you." noted the teenage student at Karakura High.

"They've probably been missing me for a while now…" stated Luffy.

"What? What do you mean by that?" inquired Orihime.

"Well, I happen to be from another world…" answered the pirate.

"Another world? Are you some sort of space alien?" asked the teenage girl.

"Sort of…" said the leader of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Awesome! We should do this again sometime!" exclaimed Orihime.

Shrugging, Luffy decided it was time to leave. Rukia might need his help again, anyway.

Sure enough, Rukia was waiting for him.

"You sure took your time, didn't you?" inquired Rukia.

"So…you're a Shinigami?" questioned Luffy.

"I am…or at least I used to be. After I transferred my power to Ichigo, I've been rather…weak." explained the former Shinigami.

"Why did you transfer all his power to him?" questioned Luffy.

"It was an accident." explained the depowered girl.

"Oh." said the pirate.

Immediately, Luffy and Rukia went home, where Yuzu immediately hugged the former.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Your dinner's in the fridge." spoke Karin.

Wasting no time, Luffy began to eat the food ravenously.

"Look at him go!" shouted Ichigo's younger sister.

"Hey! Save some for us!" demanded Ichigo's older sister.

Little did they know that at that very moment, a Hollow was stalking Luffy.

" **He thinks he can take Orihime away from me, does he? He's got another thing coming…"** said the Hollow that used to be Sora Inoue.

Unfortunately, ever since he had become a Hollow, Sora was a lot more…violent. Not only that, but he was hungry for souls.

Immediately, he watched Luffy and Rukia as they returned home, plotting his attack.

He would pay the ultimate price for trying to take Inoue Orihime away from him…he promised Luffy that.

 _Meanwhile at the Going Merry…_

"Where are we going this time?" asked Ichigo.

"We're going to look for a treasure chest…rumor has it that there's one located in a cave that's not too far from here…" stated Nami.

"Oh really?" inquired the substitute Shinigami.

"Yeah…we might have to race another crew towards it though…they can be pretty greedy about treasure that they believe to be theirs…" pointed out Sanji.

"I'll say…" nodded Ichigo.

Immediately, Nami began to drink some alcohol.

"You sure you should be drinking that? You look to be a bit underage…" questioned Ichigo.

"I'm eighteen years old…so I'm not that underage. Besides, I am a pirate." answered Nami.

"I suppose…but I wouldn't want you to end up drunk…" noted the substitute Shinigami.

"I'll be fine. By the looks of it, you're about fifteen years old, are you not?" inquired the pirate.

"Yeah…I happen to be a high school student." nodded Ichigo.

"Something tells me that Luffy wouldn't do too well at school." acknowledged Nami.

"Why not?" inquired the substitute Shinigami.

"Well, just between you and me, he's not too bright." answered the navigator.

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah…he keeps forgetting that he can't swim and he jumps right into the ocean…I'm a bit surprised that he hasn't drowned yet to be honest." questioned Nami.

"He can't swim? Then why did he become a pirate?" inquired the substitute Shinigami.

"Well, he was hoping to find the treasure of the Pirate King…he decided to hide all his plunder somewhere…personally I'm drooling at the idea of finding it...where exactly he hid it is your guess as well as mine, though." noted the eighteen-year-old.

"You'd think he would take some swimming lessons." answered Ichigo.

"That wouldn't do him any good…once you eat a Devil Fruit, the sea doesn't want anything to do with you…that's why I never ate one. On the other hand, he was a terrible swimmer even before he ate that fruit." acknowledged Nami.

"Oh really?" questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Yeah…in case you were wondering, a Devil Fruit is a fruit that you can eat to give yourself special powers…at the cost of being able to swim in the ocean, of course. I suppose you still might be able to swim at a swimming pool…so at least that's something." noted the pirate girl.

"That's interesting…I happen to have special powers myself…I can't use them without Rukia though." explained Ichigo.

"Who's Rukia?" inquired Nami.

"A friend of mine from my world…she's the reason that I have Shinigami powers…I had to substitute for her because she ended up transferring all her power to me by accident." clarified the newfound pirate.

"Whoops." said the belly lover (not that kind of belly, though she does like baring her midriff).

"Oh really?" inquired Nami.

"Yeah…if only she had been more careful…then again, maybe I should have been more careful." noted Ichigo.

During his first encounter with a Hollow, he had gotten a bit…crazy.

Thankfully, there weren't Hollows in this world…however, from what he knew about the strange world he was in, there were other things that could potentially get him killed…or arrested, anyway.

Who would have thought that he would end up becoming a criminal? Or a pirate? Now he was an enemy of the marines.

On the plus side, he had met some new friends, so at least that was something he could enjoy in this new world.

Still, he didn't think he would try underage drinking. He would probably get drunk…and then he would probably run around the Going Merry in his underpants.

If that happened, every member of the Straw Hat Pirates would be scarred for life…except for maybe Nami. Oddly enough, for some strange reason, she happened to have orange hair like he did.

It was kind of weird.

But maybe it was just a coincidence. They were from two different worlds, after all.

How exactly did he end up in this world, anyway? Did the inhabitants of this world want him for something? He didn't think there were any evil spirits in this world…but maybe he was wrong.

On the other hand, he was rather good with a blade…much like a typical pirate. However, these pirates seemed a bit atypical…he thought they would be more…bloodthirsty.

But maybe he shouldn't judge the Straw Hat Pirates stereotypically. They had allowed him into their group, after all.

"Is that what pirates are really like?" questioned Ichigo. Perhaps he should read over his history book.

Sure enough, the Straw Hat Pirates were unfolding their sails.

It looked like they were going on another adventure.

How many adventures had they had, anyway? They had lost count after a while.

Perhaps they should keep a scrapbook so that they can remember all the crazy adventures that they had ever gone on. That would probably be a good idea.

"Let's set sail!" exclaimed Nami.

 _Meanwhile at Ichigo (currently Luffy's house)…_

Luffy was sleeping like a baby, unaware of what was about to happen…

…but Rukia was.

"Um, Luffy…there's a vicious Hollow heading straight towards you." explained the Shinigami.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Suddenly, Sora Inoue burst through the wall.

"I sure hope that Ichigo has house insurance." thought Rukia.

" **You're trying to take Orihime away from me!"** bellowed the Hollowfied brother of Inoue Orihime.

"Who are you?" inquired Luffy.

" **I'm Sora Inoue…but you can call me Acidwire from now on."** said Acidwire.

"Acidwire? Have you been using drugs?" asked the pirate.

Acidwire sweatdropped.

" **No, I am not a drug addict. I am a bloodthirsty monster though."** explained the Hollow.

"Oh. Wait, what?" inquired Luffy.

" **For trying to take Orihime away from me I shall take your soul!"** bellowed Acidwire.

"I've only known her for one day! Give me a break!" demanded the pirate.

"Um, you don't want to eat his soul…it tastes…nasty." explained Rukia.

" **Be that as it may, Inoue Orihime is mine and mine alone!"** exclaimed the Hollow.

"Can't we share her?" asked Luffy.

" **Die!"** bellowed Acidwire.

Immediately, Acidwire attempted to attack Luffy, who frantically leapt out of the way.

Rukia quickly removed Luffy's soul so that he wouldn't be a sitting duck against the Hollow.

He proceeded to punch Acidwire in the face, causing him to scream.

However, he grabbed onto Luffy's arm and burned it in retaliation.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Be careful…Hollows can do that to you." warned Rukia.

"Is it serious?" inquired the pirate.

"He only gave you first-degree burns…relax." answered the former Shinigami.

"Phew!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Wait…one of them might be a second-degree burn." stated Rukia.

"Aah!" screamed the pirate.

Rukia sighed.

Immediately, Acidwire attempted to grab Luffy once more, but this time he was ready.

Once again, he kicked Acidwire in the face…in other words, his Hollow mask.

This time, a crack formed on it.

"Keep hitting him!" demanded Rukia.

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Luffy.

Unfortunately, Acidwire realized his weakness, and he began avoiding his blows.

Not only that, but he grabbed Luffy's ankle.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Luffy. Maybe he should wear an outfit that exposed less skin.

"Quit letting that Hollow touch you!" ordered Rukia.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" bellowed Luffy.

This time, Acidwire tried to bite Luffy in the neck…

…only to be punched in the face once again for his trouble.

" **Aaaugh!"** bellowed Acidwire.

This time, part of his mask cracked off, revealing Sora Inoue's face.

Realizing that he was going to potentially get killed by Luffy if he continued fighting, Acidwire decided to run away.

"He isn't too brave, is he?" questioned Luffy.

"Luffy, we should tell Orihime about this. She might be able to reason with him." pointed out Rukia.

"Hmm…he did mention something about me trying to take Orihime away from him." noted Luffy.

Immediately, the duo went to Orihime's house to warn her about the ferocious Hollow.

Who would have thought that Sora Inoue would become a bloodthirsty monster?

 _At the High Seas…_

Unfortunately for Ichigo and his new companions, it appeared that they couldn't go too far without a crazy psychopath attacking them.

Well, make that a bunch of crazy psychopaths.

As it turned out, it was a bunch of fishmen.

"What are these guys?" questioned Ichigo.

"They're fishmen…they hate humans with a passion." explained Sanji.

Appropriately, they were known as the Human Hunters…specifically, they had a thing for enslaving humans every now and then…when they weren't pillaging their ships.

"I can see that…" said the substitute Shinigami.

As it turned out, these fishermen were blowing raspberries at them.

"You think we should try pillaging their vessel?" asked Usopp.

"Fire away." nodded Nami.

Unfortunately, the fishermen had already beaten them to the punch, and were firing cannonballs at them.

Hopefully their hull would be enough to withstand it.

"I hope that the ship doesn't flood…" noted Ichigo.

"As long as our ship doesn't catch on fire, I think we'll be fine." answered Nami.

Fortunately, their ship did not spontaneously combust after she said that. Fire was the last thing they wanted onboard their pirate ship. Even flooding would be much more preferable…especially considering that they had a pump for bilging.

Deciding to return the favor, the Straw Hat Pirates opened fire on the fishmen as well.

However, they were proving to be more successful than they were.

"It looks like you bit off more than you can chew." said Nami.

Curious, one of the Fishmen noticed that the female pirate among the crew looked familiar…but he didn't remember where he had seen her before.

Shrugging, they decided it was time to board their ship so that they didn't lose their own.

Granted, they didn't have to worry about drowning considering that they could breathe underwater…but they had spent a lot of Beri on the ship and they had forgotten to get ship insurance.

"Charge!" bellowed the fishman captain.

Immediately, the two crews got into a swordfight.

"First the marines…and now this." thought Ichigo. This new world was crazy.

Sure enough, he was swordfighting with a Fishman…and he had the advantage.

After a few sword strikes, he managed to disarm the rival pirate.

"How could I lose to a human?" inquired the Fishman.

"I'm not your ordinary human…" pointed out Ichigo.

"I can see that!" bellowed the loser.

Immediately, he began to cry like a baby.

"He doesn't take losing well." noted the substitute Shinigami.

Quite frankly, neither were the rest of the fishman crew.

"Whose the superior species now?" inquired Usopp.

Eventually, they were victorious.

Unsurprisingly, the fishman captain wasn't happy with the turn of events.

"How could we lose?" inquired the fishman.

"Maybe because you underestimated us?" asked Zoro.

"You know…maybe we should ask if we can join Arlong's crew…he always seems to be hiring these days." noted another fishman.

Curious, Ichigo noticed that Nami frowned when the fishman mentioned that.

Immediately, the Human Hunters swam away like sissy little cowards.

"Well, I guess we'll help ourselves to what's in that ship..." said the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Quickly, the pirates began to withdraw plunder from the ship.

Sure enough, they had gotten quite a bit of loot.

"We're going to be rich tonight!" cheered Usopp.

"I hope they haven't been cooking human flesh…" said Sanji.

Zoro frowned. Something told him that these Fishmen would like to eat humans…

Fortunately, they did not find anything on the sort on the ship…except for someone's kidney.

"Aw man, they took someone's freakin' kidney!" bellowed Usopp.

"I wonder whose it was?" inquired Nami.

Ichigo shrugged. Wouldn't they need a big container of ice to store the kidney in?

"I wonder how much this ship is worth…" questioned Ichigo.

Hopefully, it was worth a lot.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates set sail towards the nearest town so that they could sell their treasure.

"Wait, weren't we going to look for treasure?" inquired the substitute Shinigami.

"We'll do that…once we've repaired the Going Merry…" said Nami.

Ichigo shrugged. That seemed like a good plan.

Little did they know what crazy hijinxs that were going to happen there…

 _Back at Ichigo's world…_

Orihime was sleeping in bed, sleeping awfully soundly.

For some strange reason, she was dreaming about Luffy without his shirt on…she wasn't quite sure why.

Maybe she was feeling a bit…lustful tonight?

However, she was woken up with a start.

"Huh?" inquired Orihime.

"Wake up!" demanded Luffy.

"Huh? Luffy, is that you?" asked the teenage girl.

"Hi…listen, I need your help with something…" answered Luffy.

"Is it your homework?" questioned Orihime.

"Actually…it's something different." explained the pirate.

"What is it?" inquired the female student.

"It's your brother, Sora Inoue…" answered Luffy.

"My dead brother? You knew him?" questioned Orihime.

"Well, I do now…now he's trying to kill me." said the pirate.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Orihime.

"I was hoping you could help me try to appease his spirit and put him to rest…I think he wants that…" noted Luffy.

"Say, do you hear something?" inquired the teenage girl.

Suddenly, Acidwire crashed through the wall.

"Darn it! Now I'm going to have to find a way to repair that…" said Orihime. Where did she put her wooden planks and her hammer?

" **Lufffffyyyyy!"** screamed Acidwire.

"He's mad…" noted Luffy.

Immediately, Acidwire grabbed Luffy and threw him against the wall.

"Luffy!" screamed Orihime.

"Oh my aching head…" murmured Luffy, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" asked the teenage girl.

"I think so." nodded the pirate.

" **That won't do at all."** said the Hollow.

Immediately, Luffy attempted to fight back…but it appeared that Acidwire was now faster than before.

Apparently, seeing Luffy with Orihime once again had made things worse.

Suddenly, Acidwire sank his teeth into Luffy's arm.

"Yeow!" screamed the pirate.

" **You must die! Only then can Orihime and I be together!"** bellowed Acidwire.

"Stop this!" demanded Orihime.

Suddenly, Acidwire turned to Orihime.

"Please, I beg of you! I've never forgotten about you! I've remembered you, always!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Immediately, Orihime pulled out a picture of her and her dearly departed brother.

As she did so, a tear left Acidwire's eye.

"What's gotten into you? I don't think that you've been this possessive before…" noted Orihime.

As she began talking to Acidwire, cracks began appearing on the Hollow mask. Apparently he was starting to resist.

"Just because I'm friends with Luffy doesn't mean I've forgotten you…I've always loved you and I always will!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

More cracks were beginning to appear on Acidwire's mask.

"You love me too…right?" asked Orihime.

Suddenly, Acidwire's mask shattered.

"Did it work?" inquired Luffy.

"I'm not really sure what's going on…but I think so." answered the teenage girl.

Unsurprisingly, Sora began to turn back to normal. Apparently, Orihime had managed to purify him.

"Thank you for freeing me from that terrible monster, Orihime. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused…" apologized Sora.

"It's alright…turning into a Hollow makes people do crazy things from what Rukia told me…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" nodded Orihime.

"I think it's time for me to head to the afterlife now…that way I won't turn into a monster again…hopefully, anyway." said the ghost of the teenage boy.

Orihime pulled out some tissues and began to blow into them.

"Farewell, Orihime. I love you…" spoke Sora Inoue.

With that, Sora Inoue was finally put to rest, and Luffy did not have to worry about his soul being consumed.

"Well, it was nice to finally get to say goodbye…I sure as heck am going to miss my brother though…" noted Orihime.

Luffy stretched out his arm and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? I'm not sure how you're stretching out your arm that far…but thank you." said the teenage girl.

At that very moment, Rukia entered the room.

"Did you get the Hollow?" inquired Rukia.

"I think so…" answered Luffy.

"Good…hopefully you won't have to deal with another Hollow like that for a while…" noted the teenage girl.

Immediately, Luffy and Rukia left Orihime's residence.

"That was rather…sad." noted Luffy.

"Yes…sometimes purifying Hollows can be like that." acknowledged Rukia.

A tear suddenly left Luffy's eye.

"Anyways, I brought something for you." said the teenage warrior.

Immediately, Rukia pulled out a picture of a bunch of stuffed animals.

"Yay! Thank you, Rukia!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Oddly enough you seem to be the only one that likes my drawings…it's kind of weird." noted Rukia.

Luffy shrugged.

"I'll let you know if there have been any more Hollow sightings in the area…inevitably, there will be. So try to make sure you're prepared, will you?" inquired the teenage warrior.

Luffy nodded.

Tonight had been a long night…and tomorrow night was probably going to be longer still.

Still, he was thrilled at the thought of adventure…especially in a place such as this.

"I can't wait for the next Hollow!" exclaimed Luffy.

 _Well, that chapter was surprisingly depressing…granted, it was a bit different from Bleach canon but still._

 _In the next chapter, Ichigo and the Straw Hat Pirates are going to town…but unfortunately they're going to get into a fight._

 _Oh, and Luffy's going to have a chance encounter with a serial killer…you may know him as Shrieker._

 _I hope you're enjoying this story so far!_

 _Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hide And Go Shriek

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Luffy is going to fight another named Hollow…you probably know which one it is based on the title...I personally thought that it was just perfect. Then again, maybe you don't agree…_

 _Also, Ichigo has gotten into a bar fight…I know, the One Piece part of the fanfic isn't as plot-focused as the Bleach part at the moment…but I skipped over some One Piece arcs since I wanted to have several characters already part of Luffy's crew…we'll start getting to that soon._

 _But for now, let's have some fun!_

 **Chapter 4: Hide And Go Shriek**

After that fateful night with Orihime and her dearly departed brother (which was a rather surprising family reunion), Luffy woke up from a rather long nap. It was time to go back to school…again.

On the plus side, he thought he was going to do better.

Still, he wondered if there were more Hollows like Acidwire where that came from. He was probably going to have to fight again.

But at least he was feeling ready.

Sure enough, Rukia left her closet.

"Great job taking on that Hollow…but just for the record, there are still more powerful Hollows than that…" answered Rukia.

"I do like a challenge…" noted Luffy.

"Good, because inevitably you're going to be challenged again." said the Shinigami.

Personally she wondered when Luffy would encounter the next named Hollow herself.

But for now, he was going to go to school and learn something…hopefully he would do better than last time.

Unsurprisingly, Orihime was happy to see him again after last night.

"Hi there, Luffy! How are you doing? I have to admit…last night was rather scary." noted Orihime.

Luffy nodded. Things had gotten surprisingly intense.

"Do you need any more help with your schoolwork?" inquired the teenage girl.

"I guess I could stop by your house later…" nodded Luffy.

"That would be awfully nice…" noted Orihime.

However, not everyone was as happy as Luffy and Orihime were. As it turned out, Chad was rather unhappy that Ichigo had suddenly vanished off the face of the earth.

He was hoping to hang out with him later…but apparently it just wasn't meant to be.

Hopefully he would be able to make some new friends at least…and that he would be back soon.

He had gone absent without official leave…and he was probably going to have a lot of schoolwork to make up.

Where was he, anyway? He was starting to wonder if something had happened to him.

Eventually, class was over, and he was free to go outside.

Suddenly, he noticed a parakeet flying around.

For some strange reason, it reminded him of himself…because as of now he was the loneliest person in the world…and this parakeet did not appear to be traveling in a flock.

However, there seemed something off…about this parakeet.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that the parakeet was worried about something…was he being chased by an eagle or something?

He didn't ever recall seeing any eagles in his hometown before.

Maybe his owner's cat was trying to eat him? He wondered why Granny would own both a parakeet and a cat…that seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Suddenly, he noticed that there seemed to be something rather…sinister…in the air.

It gave him some pretty bad vibes. Apparently, it was something that was…evil. He was starting to wonder if he should stick around.

"Something is going on here…" noted Ichigo's BFF.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that a hand had grabbed onto the unfortunate bird, and he decided to do something. Apparently, this mysterious individual was planning to have some lunch.

"I've got to do something." thought Chad.

Immediately, he punched the hand with his fist…

…only for it to end up being burned.

"Aah!" screamed Chad.

Fortunately, this allowed the parakeet to break free and resume its journey in the skies.

Unfortunately, this resulted in Chad being beaten rather…savagely.

"Aargh!" screamed Chad. All of a sudden, he was covered in some pretty nasty burn marks.

He was going to need to go to the hospital.

As he passed out, he still began to wonder what the canary was…and as he did before, where Ichigo had hopped off too.

What had gotten into the world?

 _Meanwhile at the tavern…_

"Do we really have to hang out here?" questioned Ichigo.

"Everyone knows that pirates hang out here…it's one of the most popular joints in town." stated Nami.

"I'm going to drink myself silly!" exclaimed Usopp.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" questioned Zoro.

"Of course it is!" bellowed the sniper.

Immediately, he began to purchase a bunch of drinks. He was asking to be drunk.

"What's gotten into him?" inquired Sanji.

"Apparently he hasn't had alcohol in years…" answered Ichigo.

Suddenly, he bumped into a patron.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the substitute Shinigami.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" bellowed the patron.

Unfortunately, the man standing next to him thought he was talking to someone else.

"Don't tell me what to do!" answered the man.

"Make me!" exclaimed the other man.

Immediately, the two of them got into a fight.

"Does this always happen here?" inquired Ichigo.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Nami.

Sure enough, there were several other patrons fighting in the bar as well.

"You sure we should…stick around?" questioned the substitute Shinigami.

Suddenly, one of the patrons grabbed Nami.

"You are so hot!" exclaimed the patron.

"Aah!" screamed Nami.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" demanded Ichigo.

Immediately, he grabbed the patron's arm and wrestled him to the ground.

"Thanks…" answered Nami.

"You're welcome." stated Ichigo.

"Maybe you're right…maybe we should go outside and get some fresh air." stated Nami.

Immediately, Nami and Ichigo stepped outside so that the alcoholics wouldn't bother them.

As they did so, the bartender received a phone call.

"Phone call to Joe's Tavern…" said Joe.

"Hello there, I'm looking for Mama…first name Yo." answered the prank phone caller.

"Hey, everyone! Does anyone know Yo Mama?" questioned the bartender.

Immediately, the drunkards began to laugh.

The bartender groaned, realizing that he had been set up once again.

How many times had that happened to him? When he caught the person that kept giving him prank phone calls…

"Why did you become a pirate, anyway? You seem a bit different compared to the rest of this crew…" noted Ichigo.

"Well for some strange reason I am the only girl…" answered Nami.

"I guess things must be a bit lonely then…" noted Ichigo.

"Yeah…" nodded the orange-haired girl.

"On the other hand, I am stuck living with two girls…my younger sisters, to be precise." answered the Shinigami-turned-pirate.

"Oh really?" questioned Nami.

"Yeah…things are rather crazy." nodded Ichigo.

"I'd imagine so." agreed the pirate girl.

"So…what is Luffy like?" inquired the substitute Shinigami.

"Not the sharpest tool in the drawer…" answered Nami.

"I see…" nodded Ichigo.

Hopefully, wherever he was…he was doing well. He wouldn't want the Hollows to eat his soul for lunch.

Yet for some strange reason, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that wasn't something he should be considered about.

He wondered why.

 _Back at Ichigo's homeworld…_

As Luffy walked out of school with Rukia, he noticed something that immediately alarmed him.

"Who's that in a stretcher?" inquired Luffy.

"Hmm…" thought Rukia.

As it turned out, one of the students in his class was being taken to the hospital.

"Oh no! What happened? Did someone dare him to leap between two buildings?" questioned Luffy.

"That'd be a pretty stupid dare." noted Rukia.

Curious, the duo followed the ambulance to the hospital…

"You think he's going to be alright?" inquired Luffy.

As it turned out, the hospital's slogan was "We're The Worst Hospital Ever! We Cause More Problems Than We Fix!"

"Yeah…I'm sure that he's going to be fine." lied Rukia.

"Well, we should probably check on him…" noted Luffy.

As it turned out, he was in the hospital…without his shirt on.

Rukia had to resist the urge not to squeal.

Suddenly, she noticed that Chad was covered with burns.

"Wait a minute…" thought Rukia.

"What is it?" questioned Luffy.

"I think he fell victim to a Hollow…and was lucky enough to survive." answered the former Shinigami.

"Another one?" inquired the pirate.

"Yes, Luffy…Hollows never seem to leave you or your friends alone." noted Rukia.

Suddenly, Luffy noticed that there was a parakeet outside the window. Specifically, he was pecking it with his beak.

"Is he trying to tell us something?" questioned Luffy.

"Who?" inquired Rukia.

"The parakeet…" noted the pirate.

Curious, Luffy opened the window…

…and gasped in surprise.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! I really need your help!" exclaimed the parakeet.

"Um…what's the matter?" questioned the pirate.

"I'm being chased by a monster! He said that if I could elude him for three months he would bring my mother back to life…but he's so hard to escape from…" said the bird.

"A monster?" inquired Luffy.

"Sounds like a Hollow." questioned Rukia.

"Your name is?" asked the pirate.

"Yuichi! Yuichi Shibata!" exclaimed the parakeet.

"Hmm…" thought the former Shinigami.

Immediately, Rukia went to look that name up…

…apparently, Yuichi Shibata was a young boy whose mother fell victim to a serial killer by the name of Jeffrey Bundy.

By the looks of it, he was quite the notorious serial killer.

"Gosh…" murmured Rukia. Why did serial killers always target women?

She didn't quite get that…

Fortunately, Jeffrey Bundy was eventually killed in a freak accident which ended in him falling out a high-story window…

…but unfortunately that was the recipe for a Hollow.

"So, let me get this straight…someone trapped you inside a parakeet's body?" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah! He said that if I could elude him in this body for three months, he would bring back my mother to life!" exclaimed Yuichi.

"About that…I think he was lying through his mask…" answered the former Shinigami.

"Yeah…unless he's some sort of necromancer that likes to make zombies…" stated Luffy.

"OK…" questioned Rukia.

"What? Liar liar, pants on fire!" screamed Yuichi.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is to try to deal with that Hollow and make sure he and this boy get to Soul Society…" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah…" nodded Luffy.

"Ugh…" murmured Chad.

As it turned out, he was waking up.

"Thank goodness you're alright…the health care here is terrible…" questioned Rukia.

"What happened?" inquired Chad.

"A Hollow went Chuck Norris on you…but thankfully you survived." answered Luffy.

"A…Hollow?" asked Ichigo's BFF.

"Yeah…on the plus side, we found a talking parakeet!" exclaimed the pirate.

"Have you gone nuts?" questioned Chad. Since when did talking parakeets except in his world?

"Well, he is in a hospital…" noted Rukia. Did Luffy need a strait jacket?

"I'm not crazy! I'm perfectly sane!" bellowed Luffy.

"Then why are you foaming at the mouth?" inquired the teenage boy.

"What? Oh…" answered the pirate, sucking up the foam.

"Moving on…we appreciate you finding this parakeet for us…we need to protect him…" stated Rukia.

"I figured that he was in some sort of bad situation…" noted Chad.

"Well, you thought right…we better get him into hiding…a Hollow's hunting him down…" said the teenage girl.

Hopefully they would be able to take him to a place where he could get to safety.

Of course, there still was the matter of dealing with the Hollow that was chasing him…

…but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Immediately, Rukia pulled out a bird cage and put Yuichi in it.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Yuichi.

"Where your ghastly friend won't be able to find you. Let's go, shall we?" inquired Rukia.

As it turned out, they were taking Yuichi towards Ichigo's house.

 _At Luffy's world…_

"You are all my mateys for all time! All time, I say!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Yep…he's drunk." noted Zorro.

"Remind me not to take him to a tavern again…" said Sanji.

"I will…" nodded Nami. She wasn't looking forward to the idea herself. Why did she have to be so freaking hot?

It was basically a curse…but apparently, Ichigo didn't think so.

"Are we going to get going, now?" inquired Ichigo.

"Not so fast…we need to get some supplies." answered Nami.

"What? Oh yeah…" answered the teenage boy.

"Just for the record…we're probably not going to stock up on booze…" stated the teenage girl.

"I can see why." said Ichigo, looking at Usopp, who was dancing around in his underwear.

Fortunately, there was a store nearby that just so happened to be loaded with fruit…in particular oranges.

"Finally…now we won't have to worry about getting scurvy…" answered Sanji.

"Scurvy drives me nuts." noted Zoro.

"I would imagine so." agreed Ichigo.

As it turned out, that had been a problem in the past…and that had driven them crazy. They almost changed their names from the Straw Hat Pirates to the Scurvy Pirates.

And that is why they always stocked up on Vitamin C food.

Alternatively, they could have simply gotten some vitamins.

Immediately, the pirates went to stock up on what they wanted on their ship…Usopp decided to get some grapes…(since he was a drunkard now), Sanji decided to get some tomatoes…Zoro decided to get some bananas…Nami decided to get some pears…and Ichigo decided to get some watermelons.

For some strange reason, they reminded him of Nami…he wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh wait, that's right…" thought Ichigo. Was he becoming a pervert?

He hoped not.

Eventually, they were all ready to go. It was a good thing too, because Nami was being greedy.

"C'mon! I want some money already!" exclaimed Nami.

"I don't have money…but I could give you a backrub…" stated Ichigo.

Nami began to blush.

"It's fine…it's fine. I guess I'm just feeling a bit greedy today." answered Nami.

"You're always greedy." noted Zoro.

Nami rolled her eyes.

Fortunately, their ship had not been stolen while they were away. That would make the Straw Hat Pirates very angry indeed.

After all, it was Luffy's pride and joy…even if he wasn't there to captain it at the moment.

As usual, they were going to look for treasure…Nami in particular wanted to buy something that was rather valuable.

Why did she spend so much, anyway?

Ichigo had to admit…this had been a rather interesting trip to town.

But it had been fun while it lasted…he in particular liked hanging out with Nami.

But hanging out with the other Straw Hat Pirates were too.

Maybe if Luffy somehow returned to the Straw Hat Pirates, he would let him be part of his crew?

Speaking of which, he wondered if he was going to get to go home soon.

Being in Luffy's world was starting to make him feel homesick…even if he hadn't been there for too long.

But he guessed he could stay in Luffy's world a little longer.

 _At Ichigo's house…_

Luffy and Rukia entered Ichigo's house, hoping that they would be able to protect Yuichi there. The only question was whether they would succeed.

As soon as Yuzu realized that Luffy had brought a bird in the house, she began to squeal.

"Yes! I always wanted a pet!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"This is kind of temporary…" answered Luffy.

"Aww!" bellowed the young girl. Life was so unfair sometimes.

At that very moment, Karin walked down the stairs.

"Luffy, why did you bring a bird into our house?" questioned Karin.

"We're trying to hide him from a vicious Hollow…he was a serial killer in life!" exclaimed Luffy.

"A…serial killer?" asked the brunette-haired girl.

All of a sudden, her blood was beginning to run cold.

"Yeah…he fell out a window but he came back to life as a Hollow…it's just our luck." said Luffy.

"You've got to do something! He's going to kill us all if he breaks into our house!" exclaimed Karin.

"I'm…working on that." answered the pirate.

Immediately, Yuzu began to hug Luffy tightly.

"I'm scared!" exclaimed Yuzu.

Suddenly, they heard knocking on the door, causing Yuzu and Karin to gasp in shock.

"I'll go answer it." said Rukia.

Curious, she opened the door to see who this mysterious individual was.

As it turned out it was a Hollow…who was wearing glasses and a mustache.

" **Excuse me, I'm looking for my son…who somehow got transformed into a parakeet…have you seen him?"** inquired the poorly disguised Hollow.

"You're a Hollow, aren't you?" asked Rukia.

" **Wh-what makes you** say that?" questioned the Hollow.

"You're speaking in bold…only Hollows know that…the audience should know that already." answered the former Shinigami.

" **Alright, fine, you got me…but I'm not just any Hollow!"** he exclaimed.

Immediately, he removed the fake glasses and mustache.

"And why is that?" questioned Rukia.

" **I just so happened to be a notorious serial killer when I was alive! Does Jeffrey Bundy ring a bell?"** inquired the Hollow.

"Yeah…I looked you up when he mentioned that his name was Yuichi…" answered the ex-Shinigami.

" **Well, nowadays I'm going by Shrieker!"** exclaimed Shrieker.

"And why are you named that?" questioned Rukia.

Immediately, Shrieker screeched in Rukia's face, causing the windows in Ichigo's house to break in the process.

"That explains things clearly." noted Rukia.

"Nooooo!" screamed Yuzu. Their father was going to kill them!

"I'm not cleaning that up." stated Karin.

" **I already ate two Shinigami who tried to stop me…and you're next…unless of course, you'd be willing to give me the parakeet."** said Shrieker.

"You're going to have to take that offer with Luffy." stated Rukia.

"Rukia, whose there?" inquired Luffy.

Immediately, Rukia ripped out Luffy's soul so that he could fight Shrieker.

"It's time for you to be a hero. Again!" exclaimed Rukia.

Luffy nodded, and stretched out his arm to punch Shrieker in the face.

"Ouch! Why you little…" murmured Shrieker.

In retaliation, he charged towards Luffy, hoping to claw him in the face.

However, he missed.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" exclaimed Luffy.

Shrieker screamed extremely loudly, causing Luffy to have to cover his ears.

"Watch it! You're going to make me go deaf!" bellowed the pirate.

"This is going to be a rather interesting battle…" noted Karin.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"I just want to know when my dad will get home…I want to know already." stated the tomboyish girl.

"Me too…" nodded the youngest Kurosaki sibling.

 _Things have gotten rather interesting…it looks like Luffy's going to have to take on a serial killer turned Hollow this time! Granted, you probably saw this coming considering what I based this off of…_

 _However, I did decide to give him a shrieking ability…since you know, he's called Shrieker. I like making it so that things make sense, I guess._

 _In other news, Usopp needs to control his drinking._

 _In the next chapter, Luffy and Shrieker are going to fight…and Chad's going to step in…and maybe Orihime. I don't know._

 _Oh, and we might see if Ichigo and Luffy get to go home while we're at it…I in particular had a twist in mind…_


	5. Chapter 5: Everlasting Punishment

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Luffy's going to defeat Shrieker…but in the process, he's going to attract the attention of another Hollow hunter. As it turns out, he would like to challenge him…_

 _Meanwhile, Ichigo and the Straw Hat Pirates are going to search for treasure in a booby-trapped cave…better be careful._

 **Chapter 5: Everlasting Punishment**

Shrieker lunged towards Luffy, hoping to become an even more prolific serial killer than he already was. Killing people was so much fun.

However, Luffy was too quick for him, and he sped out of the way.

Shrieker clawed Luffy in the face, but since he was made of rubber it didn't hurt him too much.

In retaliation, Luffy gave Shrieker a punch in the face. Shrieker grimaced as a small crack appeared on his mask. He didn't want too many of those.

" **Curse you!"** exclaimed Shrieker.

"You already cursed a boy…" noted Luffy.

" **Well, curse him too!"** bellowed the Hollow. He hated him for knocking him out a window…even if he got to be a bloodthirsty monster that got to eat souls.

Sure enough, Chad and Rukia were watching the show…well, the latter was. The former didn't know what was happening.

"Why is Luffy wrestling with thin air?" inquired Chad. To him, Hollows were completely invisible. They might as well not even exist…if they weren't out to eat his soul.

"He's fighting a Hollow." explained Rukia.

"I can't see…" said Ichigo's best friend.

Rukia gave Chad an odd-looking pair of sunglasses.

"Oh…that's absolutely horrifying." noted Chad.

"Yeah…fighting Hollows isn't for the faint of heart…or weak of soul." said Rukia.

Chad nodded.

Fortunately, it appeared that Luffy was winning.

"Take this!" exclaimed Luffy.

" **Aargh!"** bellowed Shrieker.

However, Shrieker was ready to resort to desperate measures.

Suddenly, Luffy sprouted a tail.

"Huh?" inquired the pirate.

As it turned out, he was turning into a monkey.

In the process, he lost much of his clothing, though thankfully he kept his straw hat and his underpants.

"This is rather ironic…" noted Luffy. Wasn't that his surname?

All of a sudden, he was craving bananas.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed the pirate.

"Oh no…" thought Rukia. Would there be a way to change him back?

Personally she was hoping that she could separate Yuichi from his parakeet body so that he could go to Soul Society…but perhaps the only way they could do that was stick a sword through his skull and move on.

However, Luffy was still fighting even in this state…and he was rather ferocious.

Unfortunately, being a monkey had made him far stronger…and he was cracking Shrieker's mask.

Getting desperate, Shrieker decided to lie to Luffy.

" **If you kill me, you'll be trapped in the body of a monkey forever!"** exclaimed Shrieker.

"I will?" inquired Luffy.

" **Do as I say and I'll change you back…"** said the Hollow.

However, he remembered that Shrieker was a liar…and decided he shouldn't trust him.

Still, he wondered if he would ever be able to change back.

Well, he could talk to Rukia about that later.

Opening up another can of monkey kung-fu, Luffy unleashed his fury on Shrieker.

This did the trick, and Shrieker's mask shattered completely.

" **Is this the end…for my bloodsoaked career?"** inquired Shrieker.

Apparently, it was, as Shrieker transformed back into a Plus.

Oddly enough, unlike the Hollows he had fought previously, a scary-looking gate suddenly appeared upon his death.

"What's going on? I thought he was going to heaven…" questioned Luffy.

At that very moment, Karin stepped out of the house.

"Did you get him?" inquired Karin.

Rukia nodded.

"About that…I'm afraid he's not going to heaven…" said the teenage girl.

"What?" asked the pirate.

"He was a serial killer in his previous life…and the last time I checked, serial killers don't go to Heaven…they go to Hell…he might be let out if his soul is purified…but don't expect it to happen anytime soon." explained Rukia.

"Oh yeah…" remembered Luffy.

"Er, I'm not going to Hell, am I?"

"Why would you go there?" asked the ex-Shinigami.

"Well, I ate the last cookie in the cookie jar…" explained Luffy.

"Oh dear….Yuzu's not going to be happy you did that…" said Karin.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Yuzu from inside the kitchen.

At that very moment, Yuichi was released from his parakeet body.

"Thank you for your help…" said Yuichi. Now he would finally get to go to the afterlife. Would he get to see mother again?

As it turned out, yes, he would.

"Mama!" cheered Yuichi.

"Yuichi!" exclaimed Yuichi's Mother.

It was so nice to get reunited after so long…especially after that serial killer was out of their lives.

Now they could live the rest of their lives in Heaven. Maybe they would get angel wings?

Immediately, Yuichi and his mother left, waving goodbye to Luffy and Rukia as they did so.

Shortly afterwards, Luffy began to change back to normal.

"Yes! Now I won't have to spend the rest of my life as a primate…" said Luffy. Eventually, he was completely human once again.

However, he noticed Rukia's nose was bleeding.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the pirate.

"You're in your undies." explained the ex-Shinigami.

"Oh." said Luffy.

Immediately, he began to wonder if he should look for something to cover himself. It appeared to be freaking Rukia out…though Karin didn't seem to be too affected.

Suddenly, Orihime stopped by.

"Uh-oh…" thought Rukia.

"Why are you in your underpants, Luffy?" asked Orihime.

"I had an accident while fighting a Hollow…" explained Luffy.

"That must be embarrassing…" acknowledged the teenage girl.

"Yeah…kind of." nodded the pirate captain.

"I know what will make you feel better!" exclaimed Orihime.

Immediately, she began to take off her clothes until she was in her underwear, just like Luffy was. It looked like today was Underpants Day.

This of course caused Chad's nose to bleed as well.

"What is this world coming to?" thought Karin.

Immediately, she went back into her house so that she could go relax in her room. Today had been a long day.

 _In the world of pirates…_

"So, this is where we can find treasure?" inquired Ichigo.

"Hurry up already! I want to be rich!" exclaimed Nami.

"Aren't you already rich?" questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Yes…but I'll be even richer if I get the treasure!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"At this rate she's going to turn herself in for the reward money." noted Zoro. He had in fact heard that Nami had once bathed in gold…he didn't find it hard to believe.

Immediately, Ichigo took a few steps in the cave…

…only for spikes to pop out from the ground.

Frantically, he walked away.

"Who filled this cave with deathtraps?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"It looks like someone doesn't want us to get their treasure…" suggested Sanji.

"That's too bad." answered Nami.

Fortunately, she knew how to get past these kinds of traps…as she had dealt with them many times before.

She wasn't known as the Cat Burglar for nothing.

However, they would quickly discover another trap shortly afterwards. It was peril after peril.

Apparently, there was a trap that spewed poison gas…for obvious reasons they couldn't breathe that stuff.

"What are we going to do? We're going to die if we breathe that in…" noted Ichigo.

"Don't worry…we brought gas masks…even if they make us look like dorks…" explained Nami.

"OK…" said the substitute Shinigami.

Immediately, the five of them put on their masks so that they wouldn't suffocate…

"Thank goodness we brought these…I was worried for a second that we were going to have to pack up and go home…" noted Usopp.

"Wouldn't that be a pity." nodded Zoro.

Immediately, they used the gas masks to get across the poison gas.

However, they got the feeling that they were going to have to deal with yet another booby-trap.

They thought correctly.

Suddenly, they heard the door closing behind them.

"What the-" said Ichigo.

As it turned out, there was an enormous boulder heading straight towards them.

Gasping in shock, the five of them ran as fast as they could, just barely evading it.

"That was pretty close…" noted Nami.

"I was almost a pancake!" exclaimed Usopp..

"Speaking of which maybe I should cook some right about now…" noted Sanji.

Fortunately, it appeared that they were finally out of trouble.

Immediately, they noticed a treasure chest, and opened it…

…only for Nami to be punched in the face.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Nami.

"You alright, Nami?" inquired Ichigo.

"I think so." nodded the cat burglar. Unfortunately, she now had a black eye.

Fortunately, there was another treasure chest nearby. Apparently, the previous treasure chest they had opened was only a decoy.

"Very funny…" remarked Zoro.

Immediately, they opened it and found quite a bit of cash.

"We're rich!" exclaimed Nami.

"Isn't that nice…" nodded Ichigo. Personally he wondered if he would be able to spend it if he came home.

Maybe he could, maybe not. His town might be interested in foreign currency.

Fortunately, there was an exit that they could use so that they didn't have to brave the horrors of the cave again.

Shortly afterwards, they boarded their ship and headed out for adventure once again.

"What should we do now?" inquired Ichigo.

"Maybe we could go to the human auction house and try freeing some slaves…" suggested Nami.

"Slaves?" asked the teenage boy.

"Yeah…people like forcing others to do their bidding, it seems." acknowledged the orange-haired girl.

Ichigo imagined himself with a cannonball attached to his leg and being forced to build a castle.

" _Work faster, slave!" exclaimed the slavedriver._

" _I'm working as fast as I can!" bellowed Ichigo._

" _Keep it that way." answered the cruel man._

"That sounds awful." nodded Ichigo.

"If we get caught…we might have to repay our debts to society…so basically we'll become slaves ourselves." said Sanji.

"I don't want to be a slave! I'm a free man!" bellowed Usopp.

"I wonder how long we'd be able to stand it…" questioned Zoro.

"Being a slave can drive some people crazy…" noted Nami.

"I can imagine that…" said Ichigo.

Together, they set sail to a slave auction house.

Sure enough, there were several slaves on sale…and they appeared to be chained up.

Oddly enough, one of them seemed to be into it.

"That's kind of weird…" noted Nami.

Fortunately, it appeared that they weren't well-guarded…so now they had the opportunity to strike.

Immediately, they began to work their way through the crowd and make their way to the man selling them. He was bald and had a mustache, and appeared to be fairly old as well. He even had a cane.

"I'm going to be rich!" exclaimed the man.

"Actually, you're going to be bruised and battered." explained Nami.

"Huh?" inquired the slave seller.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates began to attack the man for making slaves out of innocent people. He would be in the hospital for about two weeks.

They then freed the slaves so that they could go home. They were eternally grateful…though one of them wanted to be chained up a bit longer.

"It's a good thing that none of them had slave collars…" noted Nami.

"Slave collars?" inquired Ichigo.

"Some of the crueler slavedrivers like to attach slave collars to the slaves…they'll blow up if they try to flee for the hills…" explained the teenage girl.

"That sounds brutal." noted the substitute Shinigami.

Personally, Usopp wondered if they would attach one to him if he was ever caught by the Marines. His bounty was slowly getting higher after everything he and the rest of his crew had done.

"Yeah…all the more reason not to get arrested." noted Nami.

Fortunately, it appeared that nobody was coming to hunt down the escaped slaves…as they apparently weren't that valuable.

So it looked like they had won today.

"It feels good to be nice every once in a while…" said Sanji.

"I bet it does." nodded Ichigo.

Perhaps they should try this again sometime.

 _In the world of Ichigo and the like…_

"Excuse me, are you Luffy?" inquired a bespectacled stranger.

"Yes…why do you ask?" questioned Luffy.

"My name is Uryu. I couldn't help but notice that you happen to be slaying Hollows, have you not?" asked Uryu.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" inquired the pirate.

"Well, I happen to be a Hollow slayer myself…" said the teenager. Specifically, he could create weapons in order to combat them…such as a bow and an arrow.

"You are?" asked Luffy.

"I challenge you to a Hollow slaying competition…whoever can slay the most Hollows wins…" explained Uryu.

"Why are you challenging me?" questioned the pirate.

"I happen to be a member of the Quincy…the Soul Reapers almost wiped us out quite a time ago…since then, we've been trying to prove our superiority." said Uryu.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that…" sympathized Luffy.

Personally, Uryu didn't think that he needed Luffy's sympathy considering that he and the rest of the Shinigami were the ones who killed his kin.

"We have the ability to detect Hollows using our spiritual awareness…when a Hollow shows up, we're always on the scene…" noted Uryu.

"I wish I could do that…" said Luffy. That would be really cool.

"Well, you can't…though you're lucky enough to be able to fight them." answered Uryu.

At that very moment, Rukia stopped by.

"Who is this individual?" inquired the former Shinigami. She had never seen him before.

"He says his name is Uryu…and he claims to be a Quincy or something like that…" explained the pirate.

"Oh…" answered Rukia. She had heard all about them.

"What do I get if I win?" inquired Luffy.

"Whoever wins gets to enslave the other for a week…" answered Uryu.

"Do I have to wear a slave collar?" asked the pirate.

"What? No no…nothing like that." explained the teenager.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be blown up.

"Erm, there might be a problem with that…" said Rukia.

"What's the matter?" inquired Luffy.

"Ever since you defeated Shrieker…there haven't been any Hollows in sight." explained the substitute Shinigami.

As it turned out, they had all mysteriously disappeared. Perhaps they were afraid of Luffy?

"It appears that I've been doing my job well!" exclaimed Luffy. His eyes were closed, he had a wide smile on his face, and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"You certainly have." answered Uryu. Though he wouldn't like to admit it to the Soul Reaper, he was actually pretty impressed. It looked like nobody was going to have their soul eaten anytime soon.

Now that he thought of it, Luffy was rather unusual for a Shinigami. He had never heard of a Shinigami that could stretch themselves like a rubber band. But since the Quincies had negative opinions of them, it is possibly that they decided to lie to him every now and then when he came for information.

Fortunately, he knew how to attract Hollows, as his family happened to fight them regularly.

"Wait…won't attracting Hollows put people in danger?" inquired the pirate.

"Oh, don't worry about them. Worry about yourself." stated Uryu.

Somehow, Luffy wasn't sure that this competition wasn't such a good idea anymore.

But he had already made a bet…so it appeared that there was nothing that they could do.

Immediately, Uryu began to build what appeared to be a stand.

Taking a closer look, Luffy realized what the stand was for. He was currently painting "Free Hollow Barbecue" on the signpost.

Already, he had his first customer.

"You said something about a barbecue?" inquired the Hollow.

"Yes, you're the one who's going to be barbecued." answered Uryu.

"What?" asked the Hollow.

Immediately, Uryu used his powers to fry the unfortunate Hollow with a spiritual flamethrower.

"Why do you take things so literally?" inquired the Hollow as he was sent to Soul Society.

"That should attract a few of them, at least." noted Uryu.

However, it appeared that only a few Hollows had decided to come to the barbecue. Perhaps they were going to have to try something different.

But for now, it was time to get Hollow hunting.

"Here I go!" exclaimed Luffy, punching a Hollow in the mask.

"Not my beautiful mask!" screamed the unfortunate Hollow as it began to crack.

This was going to be a rather interesting competition, to say the very least.

Little did the two Hollow hunters know what they were getting themselves into…

 _I hope you liked this chapter…and yes, I decided to introduce Uryu before Kon…because I know a bit more about Uryu than I do about that living teddy bear…at least at the moment. Perhaps I should do a bit more research later._

 _After all, I don't want to make things too much like Bleach, even if this is a parody._

 _I don't think it will affect the plot much though. You probably know what's going to happen already, but I hope you enjoy it regardless._


	6. Chapter 6: A Giant Falls

One Bleach

 _In this chapter…well, unfortunately, Luffy and Uryu are going to attract trouble…you probably know what's going to happen…but let's just say that they're going to have to deal with their nastiest Hollow yet._

 _Oh, and Ichigo's going to get to go home…but in the process, he's going to take someone else with him. Whoops._

 **Chapter 6: A Giant Falls**

After slaying the Hollows that had decided to come to Uryu's barbecue, Uryu realized that he was going to have to come up with a better way to attract Hollows. There wasn't nearly enough to last them for twenty-four hours.

Granted, so far he appeared to be winning…but he wanted to keep killing Hollows. He found it to be quite the sport.

Oddly enough, he noticed that one of the Hollows had gone to Soul Society even though he was a Quincy. He thought it was kind of weird…usually when a Quincy cracked the mask of a Hollow they didn't go to the Soul Society…they were still trapped on Earth.

But it was still better than nothing.

Immediately, he began to make a dummy so that he could lure more Hollows.

Sure enough, the Hollows thought it was an actual human being that they could eat the soul out of.

But they thought wrong.

As it turned out, it was another trap. Uryu wasted no time in slaying the Hollows to get further ahead in the competition.

At this rate, he was going to win.

"It feels so satisfying to get to beat a Shinigami at their own game…" remarked Uryu.

Curious, he noticed that one of his hairs was on edge, which he found to be odd.

But he decided that it was probably nothing. He wanted to slay more Hollows!

It was too bad they didn't get to go to Soul Society…but that was just how Quincies worked. Sending souls to the afterlife wasn't their job.

Suddenly, he noticed Luffy, who appeared to be playing a game of bowling…with him as the bowling ball.

He was toppling the Hollows over like dominoes.

Uryu was rather baffled by what he was doing, but he decided that he needed to keep slaying Hollows. There were about twelve hours left in the competition, so he might as well pick up the pace.

Oddly enough, he noticed that Luffy appeared to be sweating. Was slaying Hollows hard work, or was he worried about something?

"I hope nothing bad is going to happen." thought Luffy.

Perhaps he was being paranoid. Still, he was starting to wonder if there were multiple kinds of Hollows. Rukia did give him a brief description of Pluses and Hollows.

Speaking of Rukia, she was currently monitoring his progress.

Oddly enough, seeing him fight Hollows was bringing back a spark in her.

Suddenly, she pulled out a sword of her own. Perhaps she was regaining her Shinigami powers.

If so, she might not need to depend on Luffy anymore.

However, she wanted her full powers to return before she headed back to the afterlife…which would still take some time.

For now, she decided she wanted to help Luffy fight some Hollows. Personally she was rooting for him to win.

Of course, this in part had to do with the fact that Uryu was a Quincy.

Personally, Luffy was wondering how he would attract Hollows himself. What should he try coming up with?

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a bakery nearby…he decided to buy a bunch of cookies.

He then laid them out so that the Hollows would see them and come closer.

Sure enough, they wanted some cookies.

"I want cookies…" murmured one of the Hollows.

"Me too…" nodded another Hollow.

Luffy wasted no time in attacking the Hollows and cracking his mask. Maybe now he would be able to kill more Hollows than Uryu.

However, at the same time, he was a bit worried about how many Hollows were approaching Karakura Town. Were they getting carried away?

If so, they might want to call off the competition…but he got the feeling that Uryu wouldn't enjoy that.

So he decided that he would keep killing Hollows.

"Here I go!" bellowed Luffy.

Noticing how fast Luffy was slaying the Hollows, Uryu let out a sigh. He was starting to wonder if he was going to lose the bet.

It appeared that he was going to have to ramp up his game even more.

But what could he do to attract more Hollows?

"Hmm…" thought Uryu.

Suddenly, he noticed a magazine that someone had left on the floor. It had the picture of an attractive girl on it. Perhaps Chizuru would be interested.

Shrugging, he decided that this was as good of a shot as any.

Immediately, he bought some magazines and spread them out so that Hollows would notice them.

As it turned out, they now read "HOLLOW BABES!"

"If only I had a girlfriend…" remarked the Hollow as he went to take a closer look.

Personally, Uryu was surprised how lecherous some of the Hollows were. They really needed to find their special someone.

However, he noticed something that alarmed him.

Apparently, Luffy had managed to get another Shinigami to help him slay Hollows.

This did not bode well for him. He was now outnumbered two to one.

He needed someone that could help him.

Curious, he began to wonder if there was another Quincy in the area that he could use to help complete the bet.

Much to his surprise, he found it to be a little girl. Though she was young, she happened to have spiritual energy.

That someone happened to be Yuzu.

"Can I help you?" inquired Yuzu.

"Yes, I'm trying to kill Hollows…" answered Uryu.

"Are you now? That sounds dangerous…" noted the young girl.

"It is…but it'd be even more dangerous if we let them live. Hollowfication is poison towards our souls…" explained the bespectacled teen.

"Oh really?" inquired Yuzu.

"Yes…that's why we slay Hollows at all cost…" answered Uryu.

"How can I help?" asked Ichigo's younger sister.

"Well, I was thinking that since your mother is a Quincy you would have access to Quincy abilities…" explained the teenage boy.

"I suppose…I haven't tried them out yet though." explained the daughter of a Quincy.

"Well, now's your chance." said the teenage boy.

As it turned out, there was a Hollow right outside her house, and he was tearing apart her teddy bear.

"Not my teddy bear!" screamed Yuzu. She was going to have to stitch it back together later.

Suddenly, an arrow began to appear in her hand.

Immediately, she shot it at the Hollow, and the mask burst. Apparently, she could only use her powers in emergency situations.

"How'd I do?" inquired Yuzu.

"Not bad…I need you to help me win a bet against a Shinigami…he got someone else to help him so I need backup too…" noted Uryu.

"I guess Luffy decided that he didn't want to face you one by one…but I'm not sure if I want to help you…Luffy's my friend and I'd like to cheer him on…" said Yuzu.

"I'll give you cookies…" stated the bespectacled Quincy.

"Deal!" exclaimed the preteen girl. It was time to get payback for Luffy eating the last cookie.

Immediately, Uryu and Yuzu went to go slay some more Hollows.

However, Yuzu was worried about something. She got the feeling that something evil was in the air.

Granted, it was probably just another Hollow…but she got the feeling that it wasn't an ordinary Hollow.

Was something going to attack them?

Her question was about to be answered.

Sure enough, Luffy and Rukia were outside, slaying Hollows. Rukia unfortunately wasn't strong enough to take down more than one Hollow at a time like she was before, but she at least was regaining her strength.

However, she noticed something that alarmed her.

"What's the matter?" inquired Luffy.

"Do you hear that?" questioned Rukia.

"What is it?" asked the pirate.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of what appeared to be a giant.

As it turned out, they had attracted the attention of a giant Hollow.

"Oh no…" said Rukia.

"Is it another Hollow?" inquired Luffy.

"It's more than that…it's a Gillian...or a Menos Grande. Basically it's a giant Hollow…" explained the former Shinigami.

Luffy gasped in shock. This could not mean anything good.

Sure enough, the Giant Hollow wanted to pick a fight with them.

"We need to warn Uryu Ishida immediately!" exclaimed Luffy.

"We'd better do it fast. Menos Grande have even bigger appetites than regular Hollows…apparently, being larger has given them a corresponding stomach." noted Rukia.

As it turned out, this particular Hollow happened to be a cannibal, as it was eating other Hollows.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" exclaimed the Hollow.

"This is rather ironic…" noted one of the small Hollows. Weren't they the ones that were supposed to do the eating?

"Why is it speaking in all caps?" questioned Luffy.

"That's how a giant Hollow speaks…as you know, named Hollows speak in bold…" answered Rukia.

"Oh." said the pirate. He supposed that made sense.

"I WANT FOOD! GIMMEE!" screamed the Menos Grande.

At this rate, the giant Hollow was going to devour the whole town. How were they going to stop him?

Sure enough, Uryu Ishida had noticed the chaos.

"What's going on out there?" inquired Uryu.

Unsurprisingly, Yuzu was screaming in terror.

"What the…we attracted a giant Hollow?!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

His glasses promptly fell off his face.

"Where are the elite Quincy when we need them?" questioned Uryu. Apparently, they weren't nearby to deal with such a beast.

Perhaps he was going to have to work with Luffy to defeat it. The competition was almost over, anyway. Just a few minutes or so to go, to be precise.

Now that he thought of it…perhaps he made a good point about the Hollows hurting innocent people. This one looked like it could take on an army.

Pulling out his trusty bow and arrow, he fired a shot at the Menos Grande.

It appeared that he had aimed well, but it only left a dent on the Hollow's mask. It didn't finish him off.

In retaliation, the Hollow began to smash his hands together to make Quincy pancakes.

Fortunately, though the Hollow was rather large, he was rather slow as well, so he was able to evade the shots.

But he got the feeling that he couldn't dodge him forever…and his ammunition might not be enough.

Curious, he wondered if Yuzu was willing to lend him a hand.

"Can you help a fellow Quincy out?" inquired Uryu.

"For some strange reason I can't help but shake the feeling I'm only half-Quincy…" answered Yuzu.

"What?" questioned the bespectacled teen.

"Never mind. I guess I'll give it a try." stated Yuzu.

Immediately, she used her powers to make some daggers.

She then began to toss them at the Menos Grande…though it didn't hit him in the mask, it him in the arms.

Apparently that was rather painful, as he began to clutch his arm in pain.

However, he slammed into Uryu and Yuzu using his other arm, sending them flying.

"I can see my house from here…" stated Yuzu.

"We were just at your house…" pointed out Uryu.

"Oh, that's right…" recalled Yuzu.

Fortunately, they landed on the top of a nearby building.

At that very moment, Luffy and Rukia decided to fight the giant Hollow as well. Fortunately, he had a rather large mask to go with his size, so it wouldn't be too hard to attack his weak point.

"WHY CAN'T THE SHINIGAMI LET ME BE?" inquired the Menos Grande. He just wanted a bite to eat. Was that too much to ask?

"Probably because you're a big eater that won't stop eating everyone…including your little Hollow buddies." pointed out Rukia.

On cue, the Gillian burped out a Hollow mask.

"Should I try it on?" questioned Luffy.

"You probably shouldn't…you might undergo Hollowfication." pointed out Rukia.

Luffy sweatdropped. That couldn't be fun.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER!" bellowed the Gillian.

"That reminds me…I happen to be hungry." noted the elastic pirate.

"Aren't you always?" inquired Rukia.

Immediately, Luffy began to eat what he could find in the fridge, causing him to swell like a balloon in the process.

Shrugging, he decided to cannonball the Menos Grande.

"Cannonball!" exclaimed Luffy.

However, this was still not enough to finish the job.

"How strong is this Hollow?" inquired the pirate.

"I guess you're going to have to keep trying." suggested Rukia.

Speaking of which, maybe she should enter the fray herself.

She just hoped that she didn't have her soul eaten…even if it probably tasted like ice cream. She was capable of using ice, after all.

Lunging towards the Menos Grande, she cracked his mask even further.

However, at this point, he was going berserk.

Suddenly, he began to spew out black sludge. Perhaps it was in their best interest not to touch it.

"What is the stuff?" inquired Luffy.

"It's probably Hollow blood…" noted Rukia.

Luffy stuck out his tongue in disgust.

At that very moment, Uryu arrived…and for some reason Yuzu.

"If we work together, we might be able to finish off the Hollow." suggested Uryu.

"Really? I'm all for it!" exclaimed Luffy.

Perhaps if they attacked in unison, then maybe the Hollow's mask would shatter.

Shrugging, they decided to attack as a team.

This worked surprisingly well…as wide cracks appeared on the Menos Grande's mask.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" bellowed the Menos Grande.

Rukia and Yuzu then finished the Menos Grande off with a team attack of their own, and it looked like Karakura Town was safe for another day.

Unsurprisingly, our four heroes all felt proud of themselves.

"I wonder what my father will have to say about this when he gets home…" questioned Yuzu. Hopefully Ichigo would get home before he did.

"I hope that he'll be proud of you…" noted Rukia. Who would have thought that she would become a hero?

"I can't believe we managed to take down a giant Hollow!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Me neither. Perhaps I misjudged you…and wouldn't you know it, our bet turned out to be a tie. I suppose one of us is not going to become the other's slave…" stated Uryu.

Luffy shrugged. Maybe they would both be happier that way.

"If you need me, I'll be in your class…you may have seen me at school before…" noted the teenage boy.

Luffy nodded. It sounded like he may have actually made a friend.

Immediately, Uryu left Luffy to head back home, leaving him alone with Rukia.

"Today's been a long day, hasn't it?" inquired Luffy.

"It certainly has." nodded Rukia.

Shrugging, they decided to go to bed. It had been a long twenty-four hours, and they were feeling rather sleepy.

As they did so, Karin watched them leave. She in fact had noticed the strange new powers that Yuzu now had, thanks to Uryu.

"Gee, I wish I had crazy powers like that…" questioned Karin.

As she went home as well, she failed to notice that some of the Gillian's blood had rubbed against her leg.

 _The next day…_

Ichigo woke up after his long nap. He was looking forward to a brand new day.

However, he wondered how Luffy had swapped places with him in the first place.

"How did Luffy switch places with me again?" questioned Ichigo.

"He used that coin over there…" explained Nami.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe he could use that coin to head back home. It seemed as good of a shot as any. He wouldn't be surprised if Yuzu and Karin missed him.

Curious, he went up to that coin.

"What are you doing?" inquired Nami.

"I'm trying to see if I can use that coin to get home." answered Ichigo.

All of a sudden, she was feeling rather excited.

Immediately, she pressed her hands against his shoulders so that she could get a closer look…even though she was taller than he was.

"Here I go." said Ichigo.

Immediately, he flipped the coin…

…and suddenly he disappeared along with Nami.

 _Meanwhile…_

Luffy was feeling rather pleased with himself. He had successfully slain a giant Hollow, and had made a friend in the process.

Not only that, but Rukia was regaining her Shinigami powers, so perhaps he wouldn't have to fight alone anymore. Uryu had also taught Yuzu how to use some of her dormant Quincy abilities that her mother had possessed…before some wise guy decided to steal them away.

Personally he was enjoying himself…and yet somehow he got the feeling that his day was going to get even better.

He wasn't so sure why.

Suddenly, he bumped into Orihime.

"Whoops! Sorry, Luffy!" apologized Orihime.

Suddenly, she and Luffy disappeared in a burst of light.

 _A few minutes later…_

Ichigo smiled in satisfaction. It turned out his plan had worked. He was now back home where he belonged.

"Finally! I was feeling pretty homesick…" noted Ichigo.

On the other hand, he did enjoy his stay onboard the Going Merry. It was like a long vacation. Granted, he was going to miss them…but he was sure that they would understand.

Besides, they were finally going to see their captain again. It was better for them all around.

However, he got the feeling that he had accidentally brought someone with him.

"Wait…did I bring a stowaway?" questioned Ichigo.

Looking around, he gasped in shock.

As it turns out, he had accidentally brought Nami with him, since she was touching his shoulders when he flipped the coin.

"What's going on?" inquired Nami.

"I think I might have accidentally brought you with me…" answered Ichigo.

Nami frowned. Was she stuck here?

"I hope that there's a way for you to come back…" noted the teenage boy.

"I hope…" nodded Nami. This wasn't good for her…

 _Elsewhere…_

Luffy arrived on the Going Merry, much to his pleasant surprise.

He wasn't sure how he had returned home, but he was rather happy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Luffy.

However, he got the feeling that something had changed.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Luffy, where am I?" inquired Orihime.

As it turned out, whatever had transported him back home…had transported Orihime as well.

"You're onboard my pirate ship…I'm not sure how you got here though." explained Luffy.

"Pirate ship?" inquired Orihime.

At that very moment, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp arrived. They seemed rather excited that Luffy was home.

However, they seemed bewildered that Nami and Ichigo had suddenly vanished…

"Good to see you back, Captain Luffy! But whose the broad you brought with you?" inquired Usopp.

"It's my pal Orihime…" explained Luffy.

"Is there a way for me to get back home?" inquired Orihime.

"Ichigo might have used the coin that Luffy used earlier…and somehow took Nami with him in the process…" noted Zoro.

"That explains a lot…" said the pirate captain.

"Maybe your friend could use the coin to get back home…" answered the swordsman.

Orihime nodded, and went over to the table where the coin was to do just that.

Unfortunately, she was clumsy and bumped into the table instead, sending the coin flying.

It went straight overboard.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Orihime.

Luffy gasped in shock.

"What have I done?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Sorry Orihime…but you might be stuck here for a while…" sympathized Luffy.

"Oh dear…" murmured Orihime.

Hopefully she wasn't going to get seasick.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter…in the next chapter, Nami's going to be introduced to Ichigo's world and Orihime is going to be introduced to Luffy's world. Sound like fun?_


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home?

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Ichigo's going to try giving Nami some of his power to keep her safe from the Hollows that want to eat her soul…like the Dementors from Harry Potter. You think that they're friends with them?_

 _Also, you're going to meet my Hollow OC…heh heh._

 **Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home?**

"So, this is what your home is like? I have to admit, something's rather eerie about it…" noted Nami.

"Yeah…that's because there are evil spirits here that want to eat our souls…" explained Ichigo.

"What?" inquired the cat burglar. All of a sudden she was starting to feel rather scared.

"Yeah…you'd be surprised how dangerous this town can be…on the plus side, the Hollows seem to be gone as of late…" noted Ichigo.

"Maybe Luffy did that?" inquired Nami.

"What? Oh yeah…you think Rukia taught him how to fight Hollows?" questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Apparently. Wait, who's Rukia?" asked the pirate girl.

"Just a friend of mine…who happens to be a Shinigami like myself. I wonder if her powers have returned…" said Ichigo.

"What's this about her powers returning?" inquired Nami.

"She accidentally transferred all of her power to me due to my high spiritual energy…it was kind of awkward for both of us. Since then, I've had to substitute for her until she can return back to Soul Society. How long has she been absent, anyway?" asked Ichigo.

"What's Soul Society?" questioned the greedy pirate.

"I'm not sure about that myself…maybe I should ask Rukia. For now, I think I should get home. I bet Karin and Yuzu miss me…" noted the teenage boy.

"Karin and Yuzu?" inquired Nami.

"I'm making you ask a lot of questions, aren't I?" questioned Ichigo.

Nami nodded.

Ichigo sighed.

"I'll try to answer them as I head back home, alright? I've been looking forward to it." said the substitute Shinigami.

"I bet you have." agreed Nami.

Immediately, Ichigo headed back home along with Nami.

As they did so, they were greeted by Karin and Yuzu, who were rather happy to see them.

"What took you so long to get back home?" questioned Karin.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Ichigo! I missed you so much!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"I know…" nodded Ichigo. It was good that he was finally home.

Suddenly, Yuzu noticed Ichigo had brought a pretty girl with him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" inquired Yuzu.

Ichigo and Nami began to blush.

"No, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Nope, there's absolutely nothing between us! Nothing at all!" bellowed Nami.

"Now if you excuse me we're going to the bedroom so that we can absolutely not make out!" shouted Ichigo.

Immediately, Ichigo and Nami went to Ichigo's bedroom.

"There's something between the two of them…I just know it." said Karin. For some strange reason Nami reminded her a bit of Ichigo, though she wasn't quite sure why.

Maybe it was because of the hair? They did both happen to have orange hair…oddly enough.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" inquired Nami.

"Well, I was worried that the Hollows might end up eating your soul…as you pointed out to me…" noted Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked the orange-haired girl.

"Well, maybe I could give you a portion of power just like Rukia did…that way you wouldn't have to worry about it." questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Really? That's awfully nice of you…" answered Nami.

"I just felt like somehow I'm partly responsible for getting you stuck here…" noted Ichigo.

"Oh…I guess you must feel guilty about that…" stated the pirate girl.

"Now, how did Rukia do it again? Ah yes." said Ichigo.

Eating a Soul Candy, Ichigo's soul was separated from his body.

He then stuck his sword through Nami's cleavage, causing her to blush.

"Yeah…something tells me this might have been easier for Rukia." noted Ichigo.

"Er, yeah…" answered Nami.

Successfully, he stuck his blade through Nami's heart…and transferred some of his power towards the cat burglar.

He then took the sword out so that she wouldn't think that he was a pervert…though she probably already did.

"How do you feel?" questioned Ichigo.

"Like a million bucks…which I wish I had right now." noted Nami.

Oddly enough, Ichigo did not feel the same way. In fact, he felt sick. Had he caught a cold?

For some strange reason, all Nami seemed to think about was money.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to slay a Hollow…there's one right outside the window." answered Ichigo.

Apparently, this Hollow thought that Nami was hot.

Immediately, he swung his sword at the Hollow's mask, hoping that it would crack.

However, much to his surprise, he found that it didn't do a thing except leave a small scratch.

"What's going on?" questioned the Shinigami.

He tried again, but his sword didn't seem to be hurting the Hollow much.

"That tickles!" exclaimed the Hollow.

Immediately, the Hollow began to laugh.

Frustrated, Ichigo tried again and again, which caused the Hollow to finally die…of laughter.

"What's going on here?" inquired the suddenly weak warrior.

Sighing, he decided that he should tell Nami the bad news.

"What's the matter?" asked Nami.

"I'm having a lot harder time slaying Hollows than I usually am…I wonder what's going on?" questioned Ichigo.

"Me too…" answered the orange-haired girl. She was under the impression that Ichigo was stronger than that.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened when Rukia had tried transferring some of her power to him…his high spiritual power had kicked in and he had absorbed all of her power instead.

Had history decided to repeat itself?

Curious, he checked Rukia's belongings to see if she had something that she could use to measure someone's spiritual power.

As it turned out, she had a device that could be used for just that.

He used it to scan Nami.

Much to his surprise, he found that she had about the same amount of spiritual power that he did, and realized what had happened.

"Oh no…" murmured Ichigo.

"What's the matter?" inquired Nami.

"I think when I tried to transfer some of my power to you…I ended up transferring all of it to you instead…" noted the depowered Shinigami.

"What?" asked the pirate lass.

"I'm sorry to say this…but until I get my powers back…you're going to have to fill in for me…" explained Ichigo.

"What?!" bellowed Nami.

"Unless of course, you want Karakura Town to be on a platter for the Hollows…" stated the substitute Shinigami.

"What?!" exclaimed the nineteen-year-old.

"Why do you keep saying what?" inquired Ichigo.

"What? Oh." answered Nami.

"Basically you're a substitute substitute Shinigami…" explained the depowered teenager.

"A substitute substitute Shinigami?" inquired the empowered pirate.

"You're going to have to fill in for me like I filled in for Rukia…" answered Ichigo.

"Speaking of Rukia, is that her heading towards your room?" inquired Nami.

Curious, he began to hear footsteps as well, and wondered if it was Rukia as well.

"I wonder where Luffy is…" questioned Rukia.

Ichigo gasped in shock. It was Rukia!

"Aah! If she finds out about this, she'll-"

"Kill you?" asked Nami.

"Worse! She'll make me watch the Garbage Pail Kids Movie!" screamed Ichigo.

"Now that's just plain inhumane." noted the orange-haired girl.

"Please don't tell her about this! I'll do anything!" exclaimed the former Shinigami.

"Um, sure…" nodded Nami. Perhaps she should ask Ichigo for a favor later.

Sure enough, Rukia walked in. She was pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo again.

"There you are! Where have you been?" inquired Rukia.

Ichigo rubbed his hand behind the back of his head.

"Let's just say that I went on a vacation…" said Ichigo.

"Who is this? Is this your girlfriend?" inquired Rukia.

Ichigo and Nami sighed. First Yuzu and Karin, and now this!

"Er, no, she's just a friend of mine that I met while on vacation…" explained Ichigo.

"Yeah…you could say that I'm the one on vacation now…" noted Nami.

Curious, Rukia noticed that something seemed different about Ichigo…but she wasn't quite sure what.

"So, are you going to resume your duties? You can't slack off forever…the people of Karakura Town need you, in case it's not obvious." pointed out Rukia.

"Um, yes…I'm going to resume my duties." lied Ichigo.

Fortunately, it appeared that she was not aware of the mishap that had happened.

"However, you may not have to do so for long. I happen to be regaining my power…I don't think it'll be long until I can return to Soul Society." stated Rukia.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. It looked like Rukia wasn't going to find out.

If he was lucky, he would regain his powers quickly. He did happen to have a large amount of spiritual energy as Rukia had said.

"If you need me, I'll be in your closet." said the teenage girl.

Immediately, she went into Ichigo's closet.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be going to school." said Ichigo.

"You think they'll allow me in?" inquired Nami.

"Probably, they seem to be getting transfer students all the time these days. I'm not sure why." noted the Shinigami.

"I wonder how Luffy's doing now that he's finally back home…" questioned the pirate. Hopefully they would do better now that their captain had returned.

Granted, he didn't seem to order them around much, but still.

 _On top of the Going Merry…_

"Am I stuck here for the rest of my life?" inquired Orihime.

"Don't worry Orihime, I'm sure that we'll be able to get you back home somehow…" said Luffy.

"That's a relief…but I'm still a bit worried." noted the teenage girl. On one hand, she wouldn't have to worry about Chizuru stalking her…but on the other hand, she was going to miss her best friend Tatsuki.

"You mentioned that you're a pirate, right?"

"We're all pirates here." nodded Zoro.

"Your world sounds awfully dangerous…" worried Orihime.

"Don't worry…I promise that my crew and I will keep you safe…even if we don't have Nami…" said Luffy.

Suddenly, the ship began to rock, causing Luffy to fall overboard.

"Oh no! Luffy!" screamed the female student at Karakura High.

"Oh dear…I think someone needs to rescue him…he's the worst swimmer in history." pointed out Sanji.

"Help me! I don't want to sleep with the fishes!" shouted Luffy.

Immediately, Orihime kicked off her shoes.

"I'll save you!" exclaimed Luffy's heroine.

Quickly, she jumped overboard and picked up Luffy so that he wouldn't drown.

Sanji and Zoro then tossed a ladder so that they could climb back onto the ship.

"Right after I said that…you saved my life. That was kind of awkward." noted Luffy.

"It's a good thing I decided to take a few swimming lessons in case my karate course didn't work out…" said Orihime.

"I'll say! You happen to be quite the decent swimmer…" answered Sanji.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Heh heh, yeah." nodded Orihime, who began to blush.

Suddenly, her stomach began to grumble.

"I think I need something to eat…" said the teenage girl.

"I'll see if I can whip something up." nodded Sanji.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Captain Luffy!" exclaimed Sanji.

"What's the matter?" inquired Luffy.

"It's your friend! She's eating everything in sight! Just like you!" bellowed the chef.

"What?" asked the pirate.

Curious, he went inside the dining room in order to investigate this matter for himself.

Nearby was Usopp, whose jaw had dropped in shock. It appeared that he had been paralyzed.

Sure enough, there was Orihime, who had eaten quite a bit of food. There were several plates on the table where she was sitting.

"Delicious!" exclaimed the gluttonous girl.

Personally, Usopp wondered how she could eat too much without having a heart attack…or becoming morbidly obese. Or both.

"Well, I suppose there's only one thing that we can do about this…" noted Luffy.

"Please get rid of her! Please get rid of her!" exclaimed Sanji.

"I challenge you to an eating contest!" bellowed the pirate, pointing at Orihime.

Sanji collapsed on the floor.

 _A few more minutes later…_

"You sure I can handle this?" inquired Orihime.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" exclaimed Luffy.

"3, 2, 1, eat!" bellowed Zoro.

Immediately, Luffy and Orihime began to eat ravenously. Sanji wondered if there was going to be any food left on the ship once the two gluttons were done.

Not only that, but he was going to have to wash a lot of dishes. Today simply wasn't his day.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a big burp while Orihime let out a small burp.

"Whoops! Maybe eating rock candy and soda pop isn't such a good idea…" noted Orihime.

"You could have killed us all!" screamed Zoro.

"I must be losing my marbles…" answered Luffy.

For the next course, they were going to eat some chicken wings.

"I hope people don't call me chicken after I eat these…" said Orihime.

"You'll be fine…you just have to be braver than Usopp…" answered Luffy.

"I am not a coward!" bellowed Usopp.

Suddenly, a spider creeped up next to him.

Immediately, he screamed like a little girl, ran outside, and jumped overboard.

"Should I go rescue him? I'm apparently the best swimmer here…" acknowledged Orihime.

"But you might get a cramp in your stomach…you just ate…" pointed out Luffy. Personally he was a bit surprised that he knew that considering that he never went for a swim…for obvious reasons.

"Oh, right…" noted the teenage girl. Her hair was still a bit wet after her previous experience.

Sighing, Zoro went to rescue Usopp. At least he hadn't eaten a devil fruit like Luffy had so he could float…probably.

For the next course, they were going to have to eat their vegetables…including brussel sprouts.

Fortunately, Luffy and Orihime both happened to be omnivores…so brussel sprouts weren't poison to them.

However, they were going to have to eat Mexican food next.

Shortly afterward, a large fart shook the Going Merry.

"Gah!" screamed Sanji. All of a sudden, he wanted to vomit.

"Whoops!" bellowed Orihime. Maybe she should try eating slower.

Finally, the two of them were required to eat a cake. At this point, they were feeling a bit queasy.

The two of them kept at for a while, until eventually…

…Luffy collapsed on the floor.

Sanji gasped in shock. Orihime managed to defeat Luffy!

"Well, it looks like I win the competition…but is Luffy going to be alright?" inquired Orihime.

"Don't worry…he's made out of rubber." pointed out Sanji.

"Oh, right." remembered the teenage girl.

Since it was getting rather late, the Straw Hat Pirates decided to go to bed…which of course Luffy already had.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" inquired Orihime.

"Since Nami's vanished off the face of the earth…I guess you can use her bed." answered Zoro.

Orihime shrugged. Hopefully her room would be nice.

Fortunately, it was…though for some strange reason it was filled with money. Why was she so greedy? Was she poor as a child or something?

Personally she wondered if she would marry someone simply for their wealth. Was she a gold digger?

 _The next day at Karakura Town…_

"So, this is what your school is like?" inquired Nami.

"Yeah…I'd figured I might as well keep an eye on you since that's what Rukia did…" stated Ichigo.

"Greetings…we have a new transfer student, again! In other news, Ichigo had returned to us…we don't know why he was absent…but he's in our classroom once again…" said the teacher.

Ichigo immediately waved to the classroom.

"However, Inoue Orihime has disappeared off the face of the earth…which is rather odd since she's always on school on time." she questioned.

"Noooooo!" screamed Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"We hope that she will return to us shortly. Also, Luffy has mysteriously disappeared as well." continued the woman.

"Nooooooo!" screeched Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"Also, we'll be serving expired milk at the cafeteria." explained the teacher.

"Noooooo!" bellowed Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"I was only kidding. Now can you please stop screaming "No" in my classroom?" asked the woman.

Chizuru and Tatsuki nodded, though they were very unhappy to see Orihime and Luffy were both gone.

But on the plus side, at least Ichigo was back.

"Where have they gone?" inquired Tatsuki.

"Maybe Orihime went to file a restraining order against me?" questioned Chizuru.

"Maybe…" answered the brunette. She wouldn't be surprised.

"It feels good to be back…but how many assignments do I have to make up?" inquired Ichigo.

The teacher immediately put a big stack of papers on Ichigo's desk.

"Oh no…" murmured the orange-haired boy.

"I guess you better get started…besides, you're not going to be particularly busy hunting Hollows for the time being…" noted Nami.

"Nami, Rukia's sitting right next to me!" warned Ichigo.

"Sorry." apologized Nami.

Fortunately for Ichigo, he managed to make up his assignments and managed to turn them in to his teacher.

Hopefully now he wouldn't flunk the class.

"So, when am I going to start Hollow slaying?" inquired Nami.

"Well, I suppose you could start with that room over there…it seems to have dark energy coming out of it…" noted Ichigo.

Sure enough, the door did appear to be glowing black.

Taking a deep breath, Nami ate a Soul Candy and went inside.

As it turned out, there was a Hollow inside that classroom…and for some strange reason she had captured some of the Karakura High students. For the most part, she looked like an ordinary Hollow…though oddly enough she had glasses on her mask.

Nami noted that in her presence the classroom was not well-lit. It was very dark in fact.

Apparently, she was torturing them. From what she had written on the blackboard, her name was Ms. Twilight. Perhaps she was a former teacher at the school?

" **Greetings, class. Today we will be reviewing advanced calculus."** explained Ms. Twilight.

"Somebody kill us!" bellowed one of the students.

"Yeah…we really need to do something about this." noted Nami.

"You better hurry…I don't think that they can keep their sanity much longer." warned Ichigo.

Fortunately for Nami, she now happened to have a blade that she can use to fight Hollows.

Immediately, she pulled out her blade…

…only to find herself tied to a chair.

" **Ah, we have a new student! Sit down!"** exclaimed Ms. Twilight.

"I'm really not into bondage…" pointed out Nami.

" **You had better behave or you're going to get detention!"** bellowed the Hollow.

"Detention?" asked the young lady.

"You had better listen to her! She'll devour your soul if you misbehave!" warned one of the students.

"Oh." said Nami.

Immediately, Ms. Twilight handed out some tests for them to write on. Curious, she noticed that Ms. Twilight had not bothered to tie her hands, so maybe it was her lucky day.

However, when she used her blade to try to cut through the restraints, nothing happened.

Sighing, she decided that she was going to have to work on the test for now.

However, Nami quickly noticed that the tests seemed to be quite difficult, as all the students are struggling.

But it wasn't a problem for her, and she answered all the questions correctly.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Nami.

" **Already?"** questioned Ms. Twilight.

Curious, she went to examine the piece of paper that Nami had given her, and began to look it over carefully.

She gasped in shock.

" **Impossible! How did you get all these questions correctly?"** asked Ms. Twilight.

"Maybe you underestimated me…" noted Nami.

Fortunately, this caused the restraints binding her to the chair to weaken, allowing her to cut herself free.

She then proceeded to free the other students as well so that they wouldn't end up in Bedlam.

"Thanks! You're really attractive, you know that?" said one of the students as he ran out of the classroom.

Nami began to blush.

However, now she was going to have to deal with Ms. Twilight herself, who wasn't happy that her captive students had decided to walk out on her.

" **I'm giving you detention for the rest of the year!"** bellowed Ms. Twilight.

Immediately, Ms. Twilight began to attack her with some rather sharp-looking pencils. Fortunately, she was able to block most of them with her blade.

"I'm getting the hang of this…" noted Nami.

However, she then followed with an eraser. Apparently, since she was an anime character, Ms. Twilight was trying to erase her.

But she sliced the eraser in two, so she didn't have to worry about that.

But Ms. Twilight was now going to try a sneak attack. Immediately, she used two blackboard erasers to create a dust cloud.

"Darn it! Where did she go?" asked Nami.

Her question was answered when suddenly Ms. Twilight lunged at her.

Fortunately, her quick reflexes allowed her to stop her in time. She pulled out her katana and stabbed Ms. Twilight in the mask, causing her to scream.

She then used her sword to slice Ms. Twilight in two, and the job was done.

Oddly enough, she transformed into a regular person afterwards…or rather a spirit of a regular person.

In this case, it was a young woman with glasses on, much like the Hollow she had seen earlier. She was also dressed in a school uniform.

"I'm not sure what happened…but thank you." said the school teacher.

It looked like she was going to the afterlife.

Nami exited the classroom shortly afterwards.

"Did you slay the Hollow?" inquired Ichigo.

Nami nodded.

"That explains the lack of darkness in the room…" noted the Shinigami.

Sure enough, the room was now completely lit. It was as if the Hollow was never there…apart from the massive black bloodstain.

"You know, I might be able to get the hang of this…" answered Nami.

"Glad to hear it." nodded Ichigo.

She had to admit, she was dismayed that she would have to become a Shinigami at first…

…but maybe it would be a thrilling experience.

"You want to go hunt down more Hollows?" asked the newfound Shinigami.

"Be my guest." nodded Ichigo.

Immediately, Ichigo and Nami went to hunt down more Hollows.

 _I hope you liked that chapter…and yes, I decided to create an OC Hollow. Is that OK with you? Personally I thought she was funny…but I would like to know what you think as usual._

 _In the next chapter, Arlong and his pirates are going to show up…and they're going to steal the Going Merry! Oh no!_

 _Also, we're going to dwell on Karin being exposed to Hollow blood…don't worry though! She won't become a Hollow, I promise! At least not for now, anyway._


	8. Chapter 8: Shipjacked

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to have their ship stolen! Oh no! It looks like they had better get it back…_

 _Oh, and Karin's going to become a Visored…isn't that nice._

 _And of course Nami's going to resume Hollow slaying…what crazy Hollow will she encounter next?_

 **Chapter 8: Shipjacked**

As Luffy's crew was sleeping, they were woken up with a big surprise.

As it turned out, they were under attack by pirates.

"Not again!" exclaimed Luffy.

However, they weren't under attack by ordinary pirates this time.

As it turned out, it was the dreaded Arlong Pirates, lead by Arlong himself…in case the name didn't make it obvious.

They were a group of fishman that weren't exactly fond of humans. In fact, they considered themselves to be superior to humans.

Unsurprisingly, they decided to oppress them and steal their precious treasures. The more loot, the merrier!

Curious, Luffy went outside to see what was going on.

"What do you want from us?" inquired the leader of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"We're here to collect a debt that your crewmate Nami owes us…" explained Arlong.

"Nami owes you a debt?" inquired Luffy.

Suddenly, Orihime stepped out of her new bedroom.

"Luffy, what's going on?" asked the teenage girl.

"We'll be taking your ship now…" stated the fishman pirate.

"What?!" exclaimed Luffy.

Sure enough, several Fishmen suddenly exited the Straw Hat Pirates' bedrooms. They were carrying Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp.

"Toss them overboard!" ordered Arlong.

Arlong's fishermen crew did just that. Luckily for Luffy, Orihime was able to get them for shore. Whether they were just lucky or Arlong was in a good mood they did not know.

Either way, they were short a ship.

Oddly enough, as soon as the Straw Hat Pirates were tossed overboard, the goat head on the front of the ship's smile turned into a frown, and the skull on their pirate flag let out a tear.

"How much do you think this ship is worth?" inquired Hatchet, one of Arlong's crewmates.

"I don't know…but I'm pretty sure it will cover the debt that Nami owes us…" noted Arlong.

"Where is Nami anyway? I don't think that she was onboard the ship…" questioned Chew.

"Did she suddenly disappear?" inquired Take.

"That is a problem…" acknowledged the Fishman captain. Without Nami, how were they going to map the Seven Seas?

But for now they could finally collect the money that Nami owed them…why did she spend so much, anyway?

Immediately, they sailed away with their stolen ship, leaving the Straw Hat Pirates without their trusty vessel.

"Where are we?" inquired Orihime.

"It appears we're in some sort of jungle…" noted Luffy.

"You mean like in Ohfortheloveofpete's other fanfic?" asked Usopp.

"If so, it probably is dangerous…" answered Sanji.

"We had better take caution…" suggested Zoro.

Orihime nodded.

Hopefully there would be something that they could use to build another ship or light a signal fire. Failing that, there was hopefully something that they could eat. Luffy was a big eater, as the Straw Hat Pirates knew already.

Little did they know that the island was not empty.

 _Meanwhile, in Ichigo's world…_

Once again, it was time for Karin to practice soccer. For some strange reason, though she was the only female, all of her teammates were less masculine than she was. It was kind of embarrassing.

But at least there would be enjoyable to play soccer with. She wouldn't be practicing it otherwise.

Besides, she happened to have the locker room to herself…so she didn't have to worry about any obnoxious female soccer players.

However, she was feeling a bit strange after Luffy had fought against that Menos Grande along with her friends. Personally she thought she had stepped in something…but she wasn't quite sure what.

When she went to retrieve her soccer uniform, she accidentally ripped the locker door off.

"What the-" exclaimed Karin.

Oh well. She didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to steal it anyway since she was the only girl…unless some perverted boy tried to break in.

But none of her soccer playmates seemed that interested in her…so…

"Here I go." said the preteen girl. Personally she wondered how long it would be until she hit puberty. She didn't think it was long now.

Sure enough, her teammates were waiting for her.

"Hey!" exclaimed one of them.

"Hello." said Karin.

It was time to play soccer.

Immediately, Karin kicked the soccer ball…

…and it ripped directly through the net.

"Um…" murmured Karin. Did she not know her own strength?

Curious, the goalie went to take a look at the net.

"There's no way I can compete against her! I'm out of here!" bellowed the goalie.

The goalie's teammates followed as well.

"Do we win by forfeit?" asked Karin.

"Apparently…" answered one of her teammates.

Karin sighed. She was hoping for a longer soccer match.

Suddenly, she noticed there was a Hollow, who apparently wanted to play soccer…and win by eating the souls of his opponents.

Personally she wondered if there was something that she could do.

Shrugging, she decided to try kicking it in the face…and hope that she didn't end up having her soul eaten for her trouble.

Her family would certainly miss her if that happened…and she would end up like her poor mother. She was in Soul Society now.

Fortunately, she managed to kick apart the Hollow's mask with one blow.

"That was too easy…" noted Karin.

However, she felt the peculiar urge to try on the Hollow's mask shortly afterward. Wouldn't that result in her becoming a Hollow?

"I guess I'll put it on just for a second…" thought the teenage girl.

As soon as she did so, she suddenly felt the urge to try drinking the Hollow's blood.

She did so, and suddenly she felt like she could take on the soccer world championships.

"Wow…" murmured Karin.

She then began to eat the Hollow, who tasted oddly enough like cotton candy.

However, she didn't eat the whole thing, as she was getting full.

"What's going on?" questioned the teenage girl. She didn't recall wanting to drink Hollow blood before.

Now that she thought of it…didn't she come in contact with Hollow blood earlier?

At that very moment, her father arrived. Apparently, he was back after his long absence.

"Father!" exclaimed Karin.

Immediately, she went to hug him.

"Good to see you again...but why are you wearing that mask?" inquired Isshin Kurosaki.

Karin took off the Hollow mask so that she wouldn't scare young children. Besides, it wasn't Halloween yet…it would come next month.

"Hey, dad…I think something might be wrong with me…" answered Karin.

"Do you have a cold?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"For some strange reason, I feel the urge to drink Hollow blood…and I feel a lot stronger than before…" noted the preteen girl.

"Hmm…I think you may have become a Visored…" questioned Karin's father.

"A Visored?" inquired Karin.

"They're Shinigami that just so happen to have obtained Hollow powers…generally, it's considered taboo in their culture…" noted Isshin.

"That's too bad…" answered Karin. She couldn't help the fact that she had those powers now.

"Oddly enough I'm not sure that there are Visored out there that can eat Hollows…but maybe you're something special…" questioned Karin's father.

"Yeah…maybe I am." shrugged the soccer player.

"Do you want to go Hollow hunting with me sometime? I wasn't really expecting you to become a Shinigami of sorts…but maybe that's just the way it is. Besides, I think your sister and your brother might be hunting Hollows already…" noted Isshin Kurosaki.

"Really?" inquired Karin.

"I guess we're one big Hollow hunting family…" questioned Ichigo's father.

"I suppose…" nodded the preteen girl.

Personally she wanted to eat more Hollows…though this may have been due to the fact that she hadn't eaten lunch for a while.

Apparently, playing soccer for too long was starting to get to her stomach.

"Can we go home now? I tore a hole in the soccer net…" asked Karin.

Karin's father nodded.

Immediately, the two of them went back home.

 _Meanwhile…_

Rukia was glad that she would get to go back home soon…but at the same time she wondered if Ichigo would like to keep fighting Hollows.

It seemed to have grown on him as of late. Perhaps it was his true calling.

So, she decided to get a Soul Candy Dispenser so that he could fight Hollows whenever he wished.

While he was at it, maybe his sisters would be interested in fighting Hollows too. That was what their father did.

Granted, they were a bit young compared to Ichigo, but still.

Fortunately, the Soul Candy Dispenser was available for cheap.

But at the same time, something seemed off about it.

Rukia decided that she could look into the Soul Candy Dispenser later. For now, she was sure that Ichigo would want this.

But at the same time, something seemed off about Ichigo as of late. Did he get a new haircut?

Maybe she should ask him about that later.

Immediately, she went home to where Ichigo was.

"Um, hey there, Rukia! How are you doing?" inquired Ichigo.

Curious, Rukia noticed that Ichigo seemed nervous about something…though she wasn't quite sure what.

"Is something the matter?" asked the brunette Soul Reaper.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong at all!" exclaimed the substitute Soul Reaper.

Somehow, Rukia wasn't so sure that was true.

"Well, I bought you this Soul Candy Dispenser. That way you won't have to rely on me to rip your soul out anymore…" explained the teenage girl.

"Um, thanks…" answered Ichigo.

For some strange reason, Rukia couldn't help but shake the feeling that Ichigo was going to give the Soul Candy Dispenser to someone else…

…but who could that person possibly be?

"Let me know if you need anything." said Rukia.

Exiting the room, she left Ichigo to his own devices.

At that very moment, Nami crawled out from underneath Ichigo's bed.

"Why have you been sleeping underneath my bed?" inquired Ichigo.

"It's surprisingly comfortable down there…even if I have trouble breathing." noted Nami.

Ichigo shrugged. Fortunately, it appeared that he was light enough not to squish Nami when she went to bed.

"Anyways, Rukia got me this Soul Candy Dispenser…but since I've been depowered maybe you should try using it instead…" suggested Ichigo.

Suddenly, they noticed that the Soul Candy Dispenser was beginning to shake.

"What's going on here?" questioned Nami.

Shortly afterwards, a spirit came out of the Soul Dispenser and entered Ichigo's body, much to Nami's surprise.

Immediately, the spirit began to investigate his new vessel.

Curious, Nami wondered what was going on.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" inquired Nami.

As soon as the spirit realized that there was an attractive female in front of him, he began to drool.

"Why are you drooling?" asked the pirate girl.

Suddenly, "Ichigo" began to grope Nami.

"What are you doing?" inquired Nami.

"So sexy!" exclaimed "Ichigo".

Fortunately for Nami, she managed to kick him away. And yet, for some strange reason, part of her enjoyed that. She wasn't quite sure why.

Immediately, "Ichigo" left to look for more attractive girls.

"What's going on with him?" inquired Nami. She never recalled Ichigo to be a pervert…though admittedly she was rather attractive.

Was he tired of not having a girlfriend? If so, maybe she should feel a bit sorry about him.

However, she wouldn't be surprised if someone filed a restraining order against him later.

Perhaps she should go after him and stop him from getting into any more trouble.

"Wait…maybe he's possessed by something?" inquired Nami.

If so, maybe she should hire an exorcist. They might be able to help.

At that very moment, Karin and Isshin Kurosaki arrived home.

"Greetings, son! I'm back!" exclaimed Isshin Kurosaki.

"And so am I…though I'm a Hollow-eating machine now…" said Karin.

Sure enough, she was munching on a Hollow mask.

"Let me through so I can meet more girls!" bellowed "Ichigo".

"What?" asked Karin.

Immediately, "Ichigo" darted past Isshin Kurosaki and Karin to look for attractive girls.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Isshin Kurosaki.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered Karin.

As it turned out, "Ichigo" did not have to look far to find attractive girls.

In this case, they were Tatsuki and Chizuru.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed "Ichigo"

"Hello Ichigo. Have you seen Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah! I want to make out with her!" bellowed Chizuru. Where could she have possibly gone?

Suddenly, "Ichigo" went up to Tatsuki.

"Huh?" inquired the teenage girl.

He gave Tatsuki a kiss, causing her to scream.

Immediately, she slapped him in the face.

"You pervert!" exclaimed Tatsuki Arisawa.

Ignoring what Tatsuki had done, "Ichigo" decided to kiss Chizuru as well.

"Darn it, Ichigo! I'm a lesbian!" exclaimed Chizuru.

Unfortunately, "Ichigo" wasn't in the mood to care.

At that very moment, Nami showed up along with an exorcist.

"Hey, Ichigo! Would you come here for a moment?" inquired Nami.

"Ichigo" nodded. Anything for an attractive female, especially for the first girl that he had laid eyes upon entering Ichigo's body.

Unfortunately, it was a trap.

Immediately, the exorcist read from the bible, and the spirit possessing Ichigo left his body.

"What happened?" asked the spirit.

Shrugging, he decided to enter Nami's body since she was so attractive…

…but Nami had thought of that, and she held a teddy bear in front of her at the last second. Specifically, it was Yuzu's teddy bear. She had found it underneath Ichigo's bed.

Personally, she wondered if she had been looking for it.

Unsurprisingly, the spirit ended up inside the teddy bear instead.

The exorcist then trapped the spirit inside the teddy bear so that he couldn't possess anyone else.

He shook his paw in anger.

"Curse you!" bellowed the teddy bear.

"What should we call you?" asked Nami.

"Kon, I guess…" answered Ichigo.

"Fine, you win! I won't possess anyone else!" exclaimed Kon.

"What are you, anyway?" inquired the substitute Soul Reaper.

"I'm an experiment by Soul Society…that they considered inhumane…" explained the possessed teddy bear.

"Oh." answered Ichigo.

"Nowadays I get a kick out of attractive females…" noted Kon.

"That explains a lot…" answered Nami. Personally she thought that she should sue him for sexual harassment, the pervert.

"Can I use the soul dispenser now?"

"I suppose…" nodded Kon.

While she was at it, maybe she should file a restraining order against the teddy.

But on the other hand, he would probably be happy to look after her body while she ripped her soul out.

She just hoped that he didn't go anywhere past first base while she was lifeless.

"If you need me, I'll be fighting Hollows." said Nami.

Immediately, Nami ate one of the Soul Candies, causing her spirit to leave her body.

"You had better not try anything." warned Ichigo.

Kon began to whistle.

 _At the jungle where the Straw Hat Pirates currently are…_

Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates searched throughout the jungle, hoping that they could find their way off of the island.

"I hope that we aren't stuck here for the rest of our lives…" worried Orihime.

"Me too…" nodded Luffy. There probably wasn't much to eat.

Suddenly, they came across what appeared to be a village belonging to the Meeteeter Tribe.

"That's a relief." acknowledged Sanji. Apparently, this island happened to be inhabited.

However, as they were quick to discover, the natives weren't friendly.

Out of the blue, a cage fell on top of them.

"We're trapped!" bellowed Usopp.

Curious, the Straw Hat Pirates wondered what was going on.

"I think we've got company…" warned Zoro.

As it turned out, they had been captured by the tribe…who unsurprisingly had several markings on their faces.

They also appeared to be wielding spears.

And unfortunately, they appeared to practice cannibalism, as they were boiling water inside a cooking pot.

"They're not going to take off our clothes, are they? It would be rather embarrassing if that happened to me in front of you guys…" noted Orihime.

"Er, yeah…" nodded Luffy.

Oddly enough, Sanji didn't seem too embarrassed about that possibility.

Suddenly, they noticed something that was rather strange.

In the center of the Meeteeter village was a statue. Apparently, it represented their goddess.

Strangely, it resembled someone that they knew…but Luffy wasn't quite sure what…

However, he then realized who it resembled.

"That statue looks just like you, Orihime…" said Luffy.

"Huh?" asked the teenage girl.

Apparently, the natives had noticed this as well, as they stopped what they were doing and went up to her.

"Huh?" asked Orihime.

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" bellowed the natives.

As it turned out, they were bowing down to her.

"This is awkward…" noted the teenage girl.

For some strange reason, every time the natives built a statue dedicated to one of their gods (or goddesses, in this case), someone washed up on the shore that looked just like them.

It was kind of uncanny.

Immediately, the natives lifted the cage and set the Straw Hat Pirates free.

They then dressed Orihime up…by making her wear nothing but a strapless coconut bikini and a hula skirt, as well as some body paint on her cheeks, legs, and arms.

They also offered her a hula necklace, but as it turned out, it made her sneeze.

"This outfit is a bit revealing for my tastes…" noted Orihime.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think it looks nice on you!" exclaimed Luffy.

Orihime began to blush.

Fortunately, the natives were now hers to command…and she asked them nicely to build a boat.

They managed to finish it in no time flat…however, it appeared to be dedicated solely to her.

"It sure was nice of them to build a boat that looks like me…" noted Orihime.

Luffy nodded.

Curious, Orihime noticed that the natives were now wearing her clothes.

"Eh, they probably need it more than I do…" answered the teenage girl.

After saying goodbye to the natives (even though they had tried to eat them), the Straw Hat Pirates set sail on their new ship.

However, they still wanted to recover their old ship, since it was their pride and joy.

But where could it possibly be?

Curious, they checked their map to see where Arlong and his pirates had gone. It was a shame that Nami was no longer on their vessel…it would make things a lot easier.

Suddenly, Orihime pointed out that there appeared to be some sort of park on the map.

"Huh?" asked Luffy.

Apparently, this was where Arlong and his pirates were hiding out…since the park's name in question was known as Arlong Park.

"It's a shame that it belongs to the pirate who stole your ship…it'd probably be a nice place to relax otherwise…" answered Orihime.

"Yeah…" nodded the pirate.

Personally part of him was glad that Orihime was now on this vessel…they might have noticed it otherwise, however obvious it seemed.

Still, he wondered if there was a way that he could bring her home…he was sure that she would appreciate if it she did.

That was what friends there were.

However, as soon as they set sail, Orihime realized she had a problem.

"I am so cold…" noted Orihime.

"What? Oh, that's right…the natives made you wear a strapless bikini and hula skirt…" acknowledged Luffy. At least it fit her perfectly.

Unsurprisingly, Sanji was beginning to drool.

"Perhaps we should go clothes shopping before we go get our ship back from Arlong…assuming he hasn't sold it already." questioned Zoro.

How many ships did he have, anyway? And why would Fishmen even need ships? They can swim underwater really fast…

"Yeah, I would appreciate it…" answered Orihime.

"For now, I know what to do!" exclaimed Luffy.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Orihime, causing her to feel a lot warmer.

Immediately, she began to blush.

"Um, thanks…" said Orihime.

"Are you two in love?" asked Usopp.

Orihime and Luffy began to blush.

"We're friends…for now anyway." said Luffy.

"Yeah…what he said…" nodded Orihime. All she could say was, if Luffy was the last man on Earth, she would marry him any day. Granted, that probably wouldn't be such a big deal for her friend Chizuru if that ever happened…

Together, the Straw Hat Pirates set sail for the nearest clothing store so that Orihime could dress up like a pirate…or whatever outfit she wanted. Luffy was feeling rather generous, even though he had lost his beloved ship.

 _I hope you liked this chapter…even if Arlong and his pirates took the Going Merry. And yes, I'm not necessarily copying the Arlong Park arc…not yet anyway. I wanted to be a bit more creative this time…though admittedly people liked it when I parodied the Phantom Lord Arc in my Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover fanfic…_

 _In the next chapter, Orihime's going to get to dress up like a pirate…and don't worry…she won't have to wear an eyepatch over one of her eyes or anything like that. She hasn't lost an eye._

 _And of course, there's going to be more Hollow-slaying. Isn't that fun?_


	9. Chapter 9: Orihime The Pirate

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, we're going to see some more Hollow slaying…and yes, Orihime's going to dress like a pirate._

 _Intrigued?_

 **Chapter 9: Orihime The Pirate**

Orihime exited the clothing store wearing a pirate bandana, a navy shirt, and some blue overalls, happy to get the opportunity to dress up like a pirate, just like Luffy and his friends.

"How do I look?" inquired Inoue Orihime. Personally she was hoping that she looked nice.

"You look pretty good…though I was expecting you to wear something more feminine…" questioned Luffy.

"I just wanted to look like a pirate…" answered the teenage girl.

"Well, you haven't lost any limbs yet…" noted the pirate. Granted, it wasn't like he wanted Orihime to lose limbs, but it seemed standard among pirates.

"Yeah…personally I get the feeling that I can regenerate my limbs…so wearing a pegleg and the like probably won't be necessary…I'm not sure why though." questioned Orihime.

Luffy shrugged. Were it not for the fact that Orihime was an excellent swimmer, he would be wondering if Orihime had eaten a devil fruit right about now. There did seem to be something…supernatural about her.

"By the way, do you think I should get a parrot?" asked the teenage girl.

"How come?" inquired the pirate captain.

"Well, when I see a pirate captain on TV, they usually have a parrot on their shoulder…" noted Orihime.

"What? Oh." answered Luffy. Now that he thought of it, that did make a degree of sense…though of course Orihime would be in charge of taking care of that bird.

Now that he thought of it, he wondered if he should try getting an animal companion himself. They say that a dog was a man's best friend…but he might not necessarily be a dog person. It depended on someone's personality.

'Then again, having a parrot might not be all good. I heard that they keep asking you for crackers." questioned the newfound pirate.

"Yeah…" nodded the pirate. Personally if he had crackers he would probably eat them all himself.

"But it would be nice to have an animal to keep me company since I happen to live alone…" acknowledged the teenage girl.

"I guess so…" agreed Luffy. Personally he felt a bit sorry for Orihime, especially ever since her brother died.

It was rather unfortunate that Sora Inoue had passed away…even if he returned as a Plus to be Orihime's guardian angel.

That had of course gone horribly wrong when a Hollow pitched in and made him want to kill the pirate captain. It looked like someone got a kick out of turning people into evil spirits.

He was glad that he had decided to tell Orihime about it…she was a big help in dealing with her brother.

Still, he wondered what Hollow had transformed him into a monster. Whoever they were, they sounded like they were a rather dangerous Hollow. Perhaps he should take caution if he ever encountered them.

Hopefully someone would put an end to them by breaking their mask and send them to Soul Society where they belong…or perhaps Hell. It depended on how evil they were before they became a Hollow.

That was where Shrieker had gone after he had met his maker, after all. He had been a bad boy in life, to say the very least.

One less serial killer in the world, he supposed. Personally he was a bit surprised that he never got the electric chair…but his last intended victim had taken care of that.

"It's nice to get to sail around in a ship that resembles me…" noted Orihime.

Luffy nodded. Who would have thought that Orihime would be mistaken for a goddess? Some people have strange cultures.

Still, he wanted to get the Straw Hat Pirates their old ship back. They've used it for years and it had really grown on them.

And now they might know where it was, thanks to Orihime.

"You think we can get your ship back?" inquired Orihime.

"Probably…we just need to visit Arlong Park…" answered Luffy.

Orihime nodded.

Immediately, he went to fetch the rest of his crew.

"Did you get Orihime a pirate outfit?" inquired Sanji.

"Yes!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I guess we're good to go then." nodded Zoro.

"Hurry up! I want our ship back!" demanded Usopp. Things weren't going to be the same if they couldn't reclaim their trusty vessel.

Luffy nodded. Together, they set sail on the S.S. Orihime and began to sail towards Arlong Park.

Hopefully the ship wouldn't be guarded that well. Otherwise they would have a hard time getting it back.

But Luffy did enjoy a challenge every now and then. It was part of the reason why he decided to be a pirate.

Well, that and he wanted to find the treasure of the legendary pirate king. There were a lot of pirates that wanted it.

Once again, the Straw Hat Pirates began to set sail.

 _Meanwhile in Ichigo's world…_

Ever since he had encountered Rukia for the first time, Chad was rather spiritually aware all of a sudden. In fact, he felt rather strong.

This was rather fortunate, as he had encountered a Hollow…that happened to be racist.

"It's a black man! Die die die!" screamed the Hollow.

Immediately, he attempted to devour Chad's soul.

Personally, Chad wondered if the Hollow was racist even when he was still alive.

Fortunately, one punch was all it took to break the Hollow's mask.

He wondered if he should help Ichigo. He had heard that it was his job to send spirits to the afterlife now.

He must be a rather busy man. It would be nice if he could take a day off and hang out with him sometime whenever there weren't many Hollows in Karakura Town.

How many Hollows paid the town a visit, anyway? He hoped that his soul wasn't in danger of being eaten…though admittedly ordinary Hollows didn't seem to be a threat to him anymore.

Suddenly, he noticed Karin, who was playing a game of soccer by herself.

"Hello." said Chad.

"Hey." spoke Karin, kicking the soccer ball as hard as she could. It was a bit boring playing alone.

Personally he was a bit surprised how far that she could kick. It was as if she was super-strong or something.

But considering the universe that he lived in, maybe that wouldn't be such a surprise.

"How are you doing?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Pretty good…though I'm basically a superheroine now…" explained Karin.

"How so?" asked Chad.

"Well, ever since I came in contact with Hollow blood…I've gained Hollow powers…likewise, my sister Yuzu has apparently developed Quincy powers…I suppose we are different people that way…" acknowledged the teenage girl.

Chad nodded.

Suddenly, they heard stomping noises.

"Huh?" asked Chad.

"We've got company!" warned Karin.

As it turned out, it was one of the Hollows that had been attracted by Uryu's Hollow Bait. Maybe next time he would be more careful.

But for now, Karin and Chad were going to have to fight for their lives.

" **Fe fi fo fum! I smell the blood of an Englishm-I mean a soul!"** exclaimed Bulbous G.

"You got a two for one deal, actually." said Karin.

" **Really? Huh, I didn't notice you there."** answered the Hollow.

"Why not?" inquired the soccer player.

" **My vision might not be as good as it used to be…"** shrugged Bulbous G.

"Maybe you should put some glasses on." suggested Karin.

" **I guess I'll go get a Hollow eye exam…after I've eaten your soul, of course."** answered the giant (albeit not Gillian) hollow.

"Why can't we all just get along?" questioned the daughter of a Shinigami and a Quincy.

Personally she wondered if it was such a good to practice soccer alone when there were so many dangerous Hollows out in the city.

Granted, she could protect herself when push came to shove, but still.

Immediately, Bulbous G attempted to stomp on Chad and Karin so that he could make them into pancakes. Maybe he should get some maple syrup?

Fortunately, they were fast and leapt out of the way.

"Where's a beanstalk when you need one?" asked Chad.

"Maybe we should ask someone for magic beans…" agreed Karin.

Unfortunately, Bulbous G began to charge at them, forcing them to run.

"How can a giant move that fast?" questioned Ichigo's best friend.

"Trust me, I don't get it either." noted Ichigo's little sister.

Suddenly, they noticed Ichigo, who was currently relaxing on a bench. He seemed to be having a good day…unlike them.

"Ichigo! Perfect!" exclaimed Karin.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we really need your help! There's a giant Hollow after us!" explained Chad.

"What?" questioned the substitute Soul Reaper.

Sure enough, the giant appeared to be looking for them out in the distance.

"That's one big Hollow…" noted Ichigo.

"Quick! Eat a Soul Candy and go Chuck Norris on him!" bellowed Karin.

"Er, about that…" said the eldest child of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo's little sister.

"You see…I happen to have lost my powers as of late…" explained Ichigo.

"You've what?!" exclaimed Karin.

"I accidentally gave them all away to Nami…" asked the teenage boy.

"Darn it! Now we're going to have our souls eaten!" bellowed the preteen girl. How could Ichigo have been so careless?

"It was nice knowing you." stated Chad.

At that very moment, Bulbous G spotted them.

" **There you are! You can run, but you can't hide!"** exclaimed Bulbous G, letting out a roar.

"I wish I had an invisibility cloak from Harry Potter right about now…" complained Karin. Maybe she could use that to hide from the dangerous Hollows.

"You know…if you hit that Hollow in his mask…you might be able to wound him." suggested Ichigo.

"Really?" asked Chad.

Immediately, he leapt into the air and punched the giant Hollow in the face.

This seemed to be effective, as Bulbous G covered his mask in pain.

" **My mask! My beautiful mask!"** bellowed Bulbous G. Why did Ichigo have to tell Chad about his weakness?

Granted, most Shinigami knew that was a Hollow's weak spot already…but still!

"I guess he didn't like that…" answered Karin.

Unfortunately, Bulbous G kicked Karin and sent her flying a few feet.

"I didn't know I could fly…" questioned the preteen girl.

She hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh no! Karin!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Fortunately, she was alright…though she didn't feel too good.

"Ugh…" murmured Karin. She could probably use some medical attention.

Suddenly, she noticed that Chad had drawn blood when he punched the Hollow in the face.

Immediately, she began to lick it off the floor, causing her injuries to disappear.

"I didn't know that my sister was a vampire…" questioned Ichigo.

Chad continued to fight the Hollow. It was rather satisfying to see a giant fall…as Luffy and Rukia had discovered.

Once again, he punched Bulbous G in the face. This time, cracks were beginning to appear in his mask.

" **How can I be losing to this pipsqueak? I'm as tall as a mountain!"** exclaimed Bulbous G.

"I don't think you're that tall…" questioned Chad.

Bulbous G sighed.

Chad punched Bulbous G in the mask once again, and this time it shattered.

It was off to the afterlife for Bulbous G.

"Congratulations…" said Ichigo.

"Wait, you're not a Shinigami anymore?" questioned Karin.

"Well, I'll probably get my powers back soon…but for now I'm not." said Ichigo.

"I don't think Rukia will be happy to hear that…" noted the preteen girl.

"Don't tell Rukia! Don't tell Rukia!" screamed the depowered Soul Reaper.

"Alright, alright. Our lips are sealed. Sheesh." spoke Karin.

"Do you want to hang out? I've got a new friend that I would like you to meet…" stated Chad.

"I suppose that would be nice…" answered Ichigo.

 _Meanwhile at a small harbor near Arlong Park…_

At the park, three of Arlong's pirates were admiring their stolen vessel.

"I'm so happy that we're finally getting the money Nami owes us back…I could even sing a song about it!" exclaimed Pisaro.

"Why does she owe us so much money, anyway?" inquired Chew.

"Well, Arlong did say that she would let her home go if she paid him about a hundred million beris or so…I guess he got tired of waiting." noted Take.

"Yeah…she really needs to honor her debts…" acknowledged Pisaro.

Suddenly, they noticed a ship arriving.

"Huh? Who is that?" questioned Chew.

Out of nowhere, Chew, Take, and Pisaro found themselves being bombarded with cannonballs.

"Take cover!" exclaimed Chew.

Immediately, they dove underwater to avoid being shot.

"It looks like we're off to a good start!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Um, Luffy…are you sure we should be firing cannonballs when the fishmen are so close to our ship?" questioned Zoro.

Luffy sweatdropped.

"That does seem kind of counterproductive…" noted Orihime.

"Fine…I guess we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way…" acknowledged Luffy.

Immediately, the pirate crew began to openly arm themselves.

Curious, Orihime wondered what she should arm herself with.

"Hmm…" thought Orihime.

Suddenly, spiritual energy began to appear in her hand.

"Huh. I guess that's going to be my weapon…" shrugged Orihime.

Personally, she didn't like violence…but if Luffy wanted his ship back, apparently that was just way things were going to be.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates began to charge towards the Fishmen, who quickly found themselves outnumbered.

Should Arlong have had more Fishmen guard the ship?

Using her spiritual energy, Orihime attacked Pisaro.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Pisaro.

Apparently, it was effective, as Pisaro was wounded.

Sanji then whacked Chew on the head with a frying pan. Repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" bellowed Chew.

"Chew on this!" exclaimed Sanji. For some strange reason he felt like making puns today.

Likewise, Usopp was taking away all of Take's personal belongings…leaving him in his underwear.

He immediately passed out from embarrassment.

Usopp shrugged. That actually wasn't what it intended, but it worked out.

With all three fishmen defeated, the Straw Hat Pirates reclaimed their ship.

"I knew we could do it!" exclaimed Luffy.

"That was actually kind of easy…" noted Orihime.

"I don't think Arlong is going to be happy with us though…" warned Zoro.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." stated Usopp.

Once again, the Straw Hat Pirates set sail on the Seven Seas.

 _In Karakura Town…_

"So, this is your new friend?" inquired Ichigo.

"Yes. This is Uryu…he said that he was a Quincy." answered Chad.

"A…Quincy?" asked the teenage Shinigami.

"Yeah…he happens to fight Hollows…just like you used to do." explained the teenage boy.

"What?" inquired Ichigo.

"Wait…your best friend is a Shinigami?" questioned Uryu.

"Is that a problem?" asked the son of Isshin Kurosaki.

"The Shinigami wiped out a lot of my people a long time ago…" explained the bespectacled teen.

"Sorry to hear that…" sympathized Ichigo.

"Sorry? You're responsible for that!" bellowed Uryu.

"But I've never slain a Quincy…" said the Shinigami.

"Well, I can't say the same for your ancestors…" pointed out the bespectacled teen.

"My dad said that my mother was a Quincy…" explained Ichigo.

"What?!" exclaimed Uryu.

"Yeah…it's rather odd now that I think of it." answered the Shinigami.

"What was her name?" asked the Quincy.

"It was Masaki…why do you ask?" questioned Ichigo.

"My father said that he was going to marry her as part of an arranged marriage…but he decided to marry for love instead. That was how I was born. Of course, now my mother's dead too…why do mothers have such a high mortality rate?" inquired Uryu.

Ichigo shrugged. He had heard from one of the Straw Hat Pirates that Nami's mother was dead too. Was there some sort of mother epidemic?

At least it didn't seem to be affecting their fathers…though they were probably going to participate in a war soon. Wars were pretty lethal for fathers.

"Perhaps we aren't so different after all…" acknowledged Uryu.

"Yeah…" nodded Ichigo. It was a bit uncanny.

At that very moment, Rukia stopped by.

"Hello, Ichigo." said Rukia.

Once again, Ichigo began to act nervous.

"Hi, Rukia!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Once again, Rukia noticed that he was acting strange. What was going on? Did he have a crash on her or something?

Now that she thought of it, he did appear to be sweating a lot…even though it wasn't very hot outside.

"I see that you're making friends…" noted Rukia.

"Yeah…I made friends with a Quincy of all people…" acknowledged Ichigo.

"That's kind of odd." said the teenage girl. Perhaps it was in her best interest not to tell him that she was a Soul Reaper.

Otherwise, he might get angry.

"I heard that you're one of the newest students at Karakura High…" noted Uryu.

"That's me." nodded Rukia.

"Why are we having so many new students lately? It feels like just yesterday that I met a boy that could stretch himself like rubber…" questioned the Quincy.

Then again, perhaps that was yesterday.

"I've met him too." said the Soul Reaper.

Speaking of which, he had suddenly disappeared. It was a shame, really…he was hoping that they could slay more Gillians once they became stronger.

Imagine how popular they would be among the Soul Reapers and Quincies if they kept slaying them.

However, despite their large size, Uryu was aware that there were stronger Hollows out there. So he probably still had a long way to go until he became one of the strongest Quincies of all.

"He helped me take down a Gillian…" answered Uryu. Personally he was surprised that one had showed up after their little competition to see who was the better Hollow slayer.

"Yeah, I was there…" nodded Rukia. She was a bit surprised that they could take it down herself. But apparently Luffy was getting stronger.

"Oh yeah…" said the Quincy.

Wait, wasn't Rukia a Soul Reaper? Of course, he had probably misjudged them as of late, but still!

He hoped that he didn't have to meet Mayuri Kurotsuchi one day. He had a field day experimenting on the Quincies, to say the very least. What were the Gotei 13 thinking when they decided to hire a person like him?

Personally he wondered if he enjoyed vivisecting frogs when he was younger.

"So, how's your friend Nami doing?" asked Rukia.

"Better than ever!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Alright…" answered the teenage girl. Personally she was starting to get the feeling that Ichigo had transferred his powers to someone else…but to who?

If so, he was in a heap of trouble…just like she was. The Soul Society didn't exactly approve of people transferring Shinigami powers to others.

In fact, it was a capital crime. Rukia was starting to feel worried.

Besides, she had been gone from Soul Society to quite some time…so the Shinigami would probably be looking for it.

Were they aware that she had transferred her powers to a normal human? Well, technically he hadn't been a normal human to begin with…but it was still normal by their standards since the Gotei 13 were basically disciples of Chuck Norris.

Speaking of Chuck Norris, he was apparently working with the Gotei 13 now for some strange reason. She wasn't sure why.

"Hmm…" thought Rukia.

"Anything you want to talk about with me and my friends?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I heard that your friend Chad has taken up Hollow fighting as of late…I didn't know that he had it in him…" questioned the warrior.

"Yeah…I'm a bit surprised myself…" agreed the Soul Reaper from the human world.

Chad began to flex his muscles.

"Well, good luck slaying more Hollows…and try not to have your souls eaten, I suppose." answered Rukia.

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu nodded. The more time they spent with their souls, the better.

Off Rukia went, ready to slay some Hollows and save the world…or at least Karakura Town. Perhaps she wasn't strong enough to save the world yet, even if she had regained much of her Shinigami power.

"She sure is a strong girl, isn't she?" inquired Chad.

"Yeah…I wish I were that strong." nodded Uryu.

"Maybe we'll be that strong someday…" answered Ichigo.

 _Meanwhile on Arlong's ship…_

"I can't wait to sell the ship that the Straw Hat Pirates provided me with oh so generously…" said Arlong.

"Captain! We have a problem!" exclaimed Hacchan.

"What is it?" inquired the Fishman captain.

"It's the Going Merry…the Straw Hat Pirates reclaimed it!" bellowed the Fishman crewmate.

"What?!" bellowed Arlong.

"It's true!" nodded Hacchan.

"What happened to the fishmen that were guarding it? Why didn't they do their jobs?" asked the Fishman captain.

"I don't know…but they've been arrested by the Marines!" bellowed Arlong's crewmate.

"Curse you, Straw Hat Pirates! Curse you! No matter…I'll get my revenge on them one day…or my name isn't Arlong, the leader of the Arlong Pirates!" exclaimed Arlong.

"You know…naming your pirate crew after yourself is kind of redundant…" pointed out Hacchan.

"Shut up!" screeched Arlong.

The Straw Hat Pirates would pay the price for messing with such a dreaded pirate captain. Everyone knew what happened when people didn't pay the debt that they owed him.

Immediately, Rukia left to go slay more Hollows and deliver them to Soul Society where they belong. That way they wouldn't be eating any more souls for lunch.

 _I hoped you liked that chapter…I'm going to keep them coming!_

 _In the next chapter…well, something rather goofy is going to happen…Ichigo and Nami are going to get abducted by aliens! Spooky, huh?_

 _Then again, maybe that's a bit random._

 _I'll also see if I can spoof the Loguetown Arc next…since One Piece is such a long anime I might have my work cut out for me…but I'll do the best I can. Heh heh._


	10. Chapter 10: Abducted

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Ichigo and Nami are going to get abducted by aliens…oh dear._

 _Oh, and Luffy's going to get kidnapped by the Marines! And they're going to execute him! It looks like it's time for a rescue mission._

 _In other news, I just turned twenty-one…now I'm old enough to drink rum. Kind of ironic, don't you think? I'm not really interested in drinking alcohol though. That's not the way I roll._

 **Chapter 10: Abduction**

Ichigo and Nami were both sleeping in bed, unaware of what was about to happen to them.

At that very moment, a strange green light suddenly enveloped their room, waking Nami up.

"Huh? Do you have a nightlight, Ichigo?" questioned Nami.

Ichigo woke up as well.

"What? No, I don't…I stopped sleeping with one since I was five…" explained the Soul Reaper. He got the feeling that his sister Yuzu still slept with one though.

"Then why is the room glowing green?" inquired the teenage pirate girl. Did Ichigo's room get a new paintjob with glow-in-the-dark paint?

For some strange reason, they couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong, and that something bad was going to happen.

At that very moment, they began to fly…right outside the window.

"Why are we flying?" asked Nami.

"I think we're being abducted by aliens…" answered Ichigo. It looked like this was some sort of tractor beam. It was standard for UFOs to be equipped with one, since cranes were for losers.

Sure, they tended to leave behind crop circles…but it was the farmers' problem, not theirs. Was it really such a big deal? They just wanted some of their chickens and cattle. Was that too much to ask?

They wanted to have some chicken and hamburgers, because they were delicious. Om nom nom nom nom.

"Aliens? Do they even exist?" inquired the teenage pirate girl. She was wondering if there was life beyond the stars.

"Apparently." noted the Soul Reaper. He had seen them all the time on TV. They loved trying to conquer planets and the like. Earth was their favorite since they believed that they were no match for their superior technology.

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Nami both found themselves strapped to a table. Also, Ichigo was in his underwear and Nami was dressed up like Lum Invader.

Both of them began to blush. Did the aliens like looking at their bare skin?

"It's awkward seeing you like this…" noted Nami.

"I know…" nodded Ichigo. It was awkward seeing Nami like this too.

What did the aliens want with them, anyway? Were they going to take their organs and sell them on Alien Ebay?

If so, their lives may be in danger…though they doubted the aliens wanted their appendixes. Those were completely useless…and they were going to have appendix scars one day.

Looking around them, they noticed that the inside of the ship was filled with some rather fancy technology. Earth could only wish that they could have that kind of power. How did they get so far ahead of Earth in technology?

Fortunately, there did not appear to be anything in the room that the aliens could use to dissect them with, so it looked like they were safe.

Personally, Nami and Ichigo thought that the government was going to be jealous if they ever found out about all this. But apparently they weren't even aware that the aliens existed…except for the FBI. They just loved that sort of thing.

At that very moment, a few aliens arrived in the room. They were green and had large black eyes, and had pointed ears. Apparently, these aliens did not look different from Earth's perception of them.

"Haven't I seen you on TV?" asked Ichigo.

The aliens shrugged. They had never tried watching Earth's programming before. Maybe they should…it would probably make them laugh.

But since the aliens had different tastes than the humans, maybe that could wait for now.

"What do you want from us?" inquired Nami. She was worried that their brains were going to end up in jars.

"We want you to make out…" explained one of the aliens.

"You can speak English?" asked Ichigo. He was a bit surprised that they could do so, though it wasn't implausible that they had been studying Earth before they decided to pay the Earthlings a visit.

"Yes…we found an alien to English dictionary…" continued another alien.

Immediately, he pulled out a dictionary. Nami wondered if there was a reverse dictionary like that somewhere.

"Um…okay…" said Nami.

Immediately, several tentacles grabbed onto Nami and Ichigo and started to bring them closer together, undoing the straps in the process.

"This keeps getting better and better..." thought Nami sarcastically.

They then forced Ichigo and Nami to give each other a kiss, much to their embarrassment.

And to add insult to injury, the aliens were filming this using their state-of-the-art cameras.

However, their abduction did not go unnoticed.

As it turned out, Rukia had noticed what was happening.

"What is going on here?" questioned the Shinigami.

She recalled seeing a green light inside the bedroom, but she wasn't sure where the light had come from. Had Isshin Kurosaki decided that green was his color?

Looking outside, she gasped in shock.

There was a UFO flying in the sky!

Apparently, Ichigo and Nami had been abducted by aliens…since they were no longer in the rooms.

"Aliens actually exist? Then again I do live in a world full of soul-eating monsters…" noted Rukia.

But how was she going to climb onboard?

Oh wait…that was right…she could jump several feet in the air.

Immediately, she pulled out her katana so that she could fight the aliens.

Admittedly, she had not done such a thing before…but maybe it wasn't that different from fighting Hollows. What did she know?

Immediately, she began to leap towards the spaceship. Of course, she couldn't simply make it crash into the ground as she would probably kill Ichigo and Nami…so it looked like she was going to have to try to infiltrate it.

Fortunately, though the spaceship was apparently made from state-of-the-art technology, Rukia could still cut through it with her blade.

She was surprised what she could cut with it to be honest. Maybe that was one of the perks of being a Shinigami.

Immediately, she entered the ship and began to look for Ichigo and Nami.

However, she was spotted by aliens…and they had laser guns.

Fortunately, she could deflect the laser shots using her katana, so it looked like it wouldn't be too hard for her to defend herself.

She did not want to end up abducted, just like Ichigo and Nami were. What could the aliens be doing to them? Were they being dissected?

She hoped that she wasn't too late to save them.

Immediately, she burst into the room where Ichigo and Nami were held…

…and gasped in surprise.

There were Ichigo and Nami, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Well, minus the sitting in a tree part.

"Ichigo? What is going on here?" inquired Rukia.

As soon as the aliens saw Rukia, they…leapt overboard.

"It's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"What's going on here then?" questioned Rukia.

"The aliens forced us to kiss each other on the lips so that they could videotape it and post it on Youtube…" explained Nami.

"OK…" said the Shinigami. That was rather strange.

Immediately, she released Ichigo and Nami from their bonds so that they could whatever they wanted…including make out some more.

"That wasn't what I was expecting my first kiss to be…" noted Ichigo.

"Me too." answered Nami.

But on the plus side, Ichigo happened to be a rather decent kisser. Perhaps that was why the aliens decided to abduct him?

Fortunately, they managed to find the controls to the tractor beam, which they used so that they didn't end up pancakes trying to escape from the ship.

"That was an out-of-world experience…literally." noted Ichigo.

"Who would have thought that the aliens liked to see humans making out?" questioned Nami.

"What planet were they from, anyway?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo and Nami shrugged. Maybe they were from Mars?

"Wait…we left our clothes in the spaceship!" exclaimed Nami.

"Actually, I was dressed like this when the aliens abducted me…" noted Ichigo.

Nami sweatdropped.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look nice in that outfit." said the substitute Shinigami.

Nami began to blush.

"Thank you…" stated the pirate girl.

Suddenly, she began to shiver.

"Did the aliens really have to dress me up in this kind of outfit in the middle of the night?" asked Nami.

Ichigo began to shiver as well.

"We better get you inside…" said Rukia.

Ichigo and Nami went inside so that they wouldn't become icicles. Their teeth were chattering already.

However, they wondered if they would end up encountering the aliens again.

 _Meanwhile in Luffy's world…_

"I'm so glad to have our ship back!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Me too." nodded Orihime.

"Nothing could spoil our day now!" bellowed Sanji.

Of course, after they said that, something bad happened.

As it turned out, it was the marines.

"Not them again! What did they want this time?" asked Usopp.

Suddenly, a lasso wrapped itself around Luffy.

"What the-" said Zoro.

"Aah!" screamed Luffy as he was pulled onboard the ship.

"Luffy!" bellowed Orihime.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Luffy had been kidnapped.

"What do you want from me?" asked Luffy as the marines tied him up…even though he was not into that sort of thing.

"You've racked up quite a bounty over the last few weeks…so we're here to collect." said a voice.

As it turned out, Luffy had been captured by Vice Admiral Smoker…who unsurprisingly was smoking a cigarette.

"Aren't those bad for your lungs?" inquired Luffy.

"My lungs are made of titanium…I can handle it." explained Smoker.

"If you say so." answered the pirate.

"Right then…we'll be sending you to town so that you can be hanged…" said Vice-Admiral Smoker.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Luffy. He was too young to die! And he was sure that his fangirls were inclined to agree.

Well, at least he would get to meet the Legendary Pirate King himself. Now that he thought of it…didn't he get executed for his crimes himself?

It was a bit of a shame really…he would appreciate it if someone told him where the legendary treasure was.

But perhaps nobody would ever know, and the treasure would sit there for the rest of time.

"Off we go." said Captain Smoker as Luffy was imprisoned onboard their ship. Then again, it wasn't like he could simply jump overboard and swim his way to safety…since, you know, he was a Devil Fruit user.

As the marines left with their prisoner, the Straw Hat Pirates began to argue who should be the new captain…and what they should do next. They were going to have to come up with a plan to rescue him, or everyone was going to know why they had a skull on their pirate flag with a straw hat on it.

Unfortunately, it appeared that without Luffy keeping them together the Straw Hat Pirates were going down a whirlpool.

As it turned out, Luffy's hat had fallen off his head when he had been captured.

"I think I should be the new captain…I've been here longer than the rest of you…" said Zoro.

"I should be the captain! I'm the one who cooks all the meals on this ship…" pointed out Sanji.

"Well, I'm the best shot here…" pointed out Usopp.

"I'm the one who's good with a blade…" answered Zoro.

"If it weren't for me you'd all have starved to death by now…" said Sanji.

"If it weren't for me you'd never be able to win a gunfight!" exclaimed Usopp.

"If it weren't for me you'd never be able to win a swordfight…" pointed out Zoro.

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp continued arguing, unaware of the fact that the more they argued, the further the Marines were getting away from them.

However, Orihime managed to put an end to the fighting.

"Um, listen…I don't think we should fight. The more time we spend arguing, the farther Luffy gets away from us…and I don't want him to die!" exclaimed Orihime.

Realizing that this was true, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp decided to put an end to the fighting.

"We need to rescue Luffy before it's too late…I think the marines mentioned something about him being hanged!" exclaimed Orihime.

The male members of the Straw Hat Pirates (except for Luffy, of course) nodded. They wanted their captain to live another day.

"Apparently they want to collect the massive bounty on his head…they'd basically be drowning in money if they caught him…" noted Orihime.

Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp nodded once again.

Immediately, they picked up Luffy's hat and put it on Orihime's head.

"Huh? You're making me your captain?" inquired Orihime.

"You're the only one who we could all agree on…" explained Zoro.

"I suppose that makes sense…" nodded the teenage girl.

Personally, they wondered where they could possibly be taking Luffy. Perhaps there was a marine base nearby?

She was under the impression that they would go to the nearest one…it would be a lot more convenient to them that way.

Immediately, she began to check the map.

Sure enough, there was a marine base nearby.

Apparently, that was the ideal place to check for Luffy. He had to be in there somewhere.

Hopefully they would be there before he got hanged. How many pirates had already been executed by the marines, anyway? They certainly seemed to be doing their jobs as of late.

She certainly didn't want to hang out with them, to say the very least. It didn't seem like a particularly pleasant way to go, being executed in public for all the eyes to see. They were even passing out popcorn nowadays, complete with delicious butter.

Maybe if Luffy was unlucky people would then take his corpse and hang it out in the ocean for people to see. That would be a pretty good way to make people not want to become pirates in the future.

Talk about crushing people's morale. Would anyone end up collecting the treasure of the legendary pirate king?

Personally she hoped that they could past the marines that were inevitably guarding the marine base. Just how well-defended was it anyway?

They might have their work cut out for them…

…but Orihime wanted to save Luffy or die trying…whether it was the former or the latter.

Immediately, she used the steering wheel and headed towards the marine base.

 _In the world of Shinigami (or Bleach, or Hollows, or whatever, whatever you would like to call it)…_

After that rather bizarre experience, Ichigo and Nami were rather to start a brand new day.

At that very moment, Yuzu entered the room.

"Hello, Ichigo! How are you doing?" asked Yuzu.

"Um, hi?" inquired Ichigo.

"Brother, why are you in your underwear?" inquired the preteen girl. She was under the impression that he would be dressed differently.

"I forgot my pajamas…" explained the teenage boy. Where were they?

At that very moment, Nami crawled out from under the bed.

Curious, Yuzu wondered why she was dressed that way.

"Why are you wearing a strapless tiger stripe bikini and high heels?" asked Yuzu. That outfit seemed a bit…skimpy.

She doubted that she would ever wear an outfit like that…even if she decided to go to the beach. Perhaps Karin would be interested, but what did she know?

"I got abducted by aliens…and they dressed me up like this…" explained Nami.

"They did?" inquired the preteen girl. That didn't make a lot of sense.

Nami nodded. It was rather embarrassing. Who would have thought that the space aliens were interested in that sort of thing?

"Oddly enough there were aliens in this comic book I was reading…" said Yuzu.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Immediately, he went to take a look.

As it turned out, the aliens in the comic somewhat resembled the ones that had abducted him and Nami. It was really weird.

Was it some sort of coincidence? Or had Yuzu used her Quincy powers to bring them to life? If it was the latter, Ichigo might want to have a talk with her later.

Either way, it looked like they needed to get ready for school. Judging from what had happened to them, had any other students been abducted by aliens recently?

Maybe they should warn them…if they believed what they had to say. More likely they would think that they had gone bonkers.

On the other hand, who wouldn't notice a giant UFO? Perhaps they should alert the FBI and tell them about their rather bizarre encounter with the aliens.

It was a shame that they couldn't be more like E.T the Extraterrestial. He must be the most innocent alien in the history of ever…though they wondered why exactly he had such a long neck.

Immediately, they sat outside on the bus stop…after getting dressed of course. Why would they want to go to school in their underwear? That would probably make the students die of laughter…unless they went fanboy and fangirl.

Oddly enough, none of the students seemed to have been abducted by aliens recently. They were all behaving perfectly normal.

Well, except for Chizuru…oddly enough, she seemed to be going straight, as she was flirting with boys now.

Curious, Nami and Ichigo decided to ask her on the subject.

"Why are you going straight?" inquired Ichigo. Was she bisexual?

"I thought you were a lesbian…" stated Nami. Then again, considering that Chizuru seemed wildly attracted to her, perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing.

"I got abducted by aliens yesterday…they made me make out with another girl nonstop…I was exhausted. I never wanted to kiss another girl again…" explained Chizuru.

"I suppose that makes sense…" nodded Ichigo.

"I got visited by an alien too…" said Tatsuki. What was up with the world these days?

"You did? What was that like?" questioned Nami.

"Well…" answered Tatsuki.

 _Tatsuki was in her house with a rather long-necked alien. Her parents were not home at the moment, so they had the house for themselves._

 _Suddenly, the alien stretched out his arm._

" _I'll be right here…" said the alien, touching Tatsuki's chest._

" _Actually, you'll be behind bars for sexual harassment." stated Tatsuki, unhappy that the alien was such a pervert._

 _Immediately, she pulled out the phone so that she could call the authorities and arrest the alien's behind. She hoped that the jury would throw the books at him._

" _Are you phoning home?" asked the alien._

" _I already am home!" exclaimed Tatsuki._

" _Are you calling the pizza man?" questioned the extraterrestrial._

 _Tatsuki rolled her eyes._

"That must have been a crazy experience…" acknowledged Ichigo.

"It certainly was." nodded Tatsuki.

Personally she wondered what had gotten into the aliens these days. Up until now they mostly seemed to keep to themselves.

Perhaps things would eventually go back to normal…but considering that Ichigo was unlocking the spiritual abilities that were secretly inside them this whole time, maybe not.

Ichigo…was a rather interesting character.

"If you need me I'm going to buy a telescope to keep an eye out for more aliens…" said Tatsuki.

"That seems like a good idea." nodded Nami.

Personally she wondered if the aliens had already abducted Orihime. That would explain…a lot.

And yet somehow she thought that there was a different reason behind her disappearance. What could it possibly be?

She wished she knew so that she could go look for her. It wasn't the same with her best friend being gone.

 _Meanwhile at the marine base…_

After docking their ship, the marines took Luffy and locked him inside a prison cell, which turned out to be quite squalid. There was a puddle of filthy-looking water inside the cell…and there was even a skeleton. Did someone forget to feed him?

"What's that smell?" asked Luffy, covering his nose.

Curious, he looked around and noticed that there were a few other pirates in the cell as well. Apparently, he wasn't the first to be caught, and he wasn't going to be the last.

He felt rather sorry for them, especially considering that he was in the same situation as they were in.

"What are you are in for?" inquired the pirate captain.

"I peed on their carpet…" explained the pirate.

"Their carpet?" asked Luffy.

"I really needed to go!" bellowed the pirate prisoner.

Luffy sweatdropped. Personally he was under the impression that he would be in that cell for something bigger than that.

"Anyone else?" asked Luffy.

"I got locked in here because I made a marine walk the plank…" said an imprisoned pirate captain.

Personally, Luffy wondered if he should get a plank for that sort of thing…but he didn't feel like doing that to anyone…not anyone he knew, anyway.

Maybe he was too nice to be a pirate captain.

"I'm in here because I punched my wife in the face…" explained another pirate.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luffy.

"She mixed up her underwear with mine…I got stuck wearing ladies' underwear in front of my crewmates." explained the unfortunate pirate.

"OK…" said the elastic man. That must have been embarrassing.

Now that he knew why the other pirates were locked in here, he wondered if he should try asking them something else.

"So…how long have you been in locked in here?" asked Luffy.

"A hundred years!" bellowed the pirate captain.

"A hundred years?!" screeched the pirate.

"Oh, wait…not a hundred years…about a hundred days…" explained the captain.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

He hoped that the Straw Hat Pirates would come and rescue him. He could count on them…

…right?

 _I hoped you liked this chapter…and yes, I decided to parody alien abduction…heh heh._

 _In the next chapter, Orihime and the others are going to try to rescue Luffy, and Nami's going to take on another Hollow…_

 _Won't that be fun?_


	11. Chapter 11: Cthulhu's Girlfriend

One Bleach

 _In this chapter, Nami's going up against Numb Chandelier…who unfortunately happens to have a lot of tentacles. Not good._

 _Oh, and Orihime's going to try to rescue Luffy…surprisingly, she's turning out to be Luffy's knight in shining armor despite not being in an environment that she's familiar with. Funny how that works, eh? On the other hand, only one of them happens to be a rather decent swimmer when One Piece has more water than reality…_

 _Enjoy the show…and I hope you like the chapter title I came up with. Heh heh._

 **Chapter 11: Cthulhu's Girlfriend**

Nami slew another Hollow, breaking its mask and sending it to the Soul Society.

"You know, I'm starting to see why you slay Hollows all the time, Ichigo…this is actually kind of enjoyable…" noted Nami.

"Mm-hmm…not only that, but I think I've recovered half of my power already…" explained Ichigo.

"Really? That's awfully convenient…" answered the teenage Shinigami.

Ichigo nodded.

Hopefully he would be back to full power soon. He was a bit worried about Nami, even if she seemed to be doing well.

But he supposed that Nami probably wouldn't want to quit even if he did recover his full power. So maybe it wasn't so bad that he had transferred his powers to her after all.

Still, he wondered how long it would be until he restored full power. Even if he still had half his power left, he could still be vulnerable to particularly strong Hollows.

But perhaps he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Suddenly, he noticed his sisters Karin and Yuzu, who were slaying Hollows as well.

"How are you doing?" inquired Ichigo.

"Pretty good." nodded Karin.

"We've slain about a dozen Hollows so far…" answered Yuzu.

"Really?" inquired the teenage Soul Reaper. He didn't know that the duo had it in them. Then again, they did seem a lot stronger when they were together.

"To be fair…we're slaying some of the smaller ones…" explained Karin.

Ichigo shrugged. It was still rather impressive that they could slay Hollows in the first place. Ordinary people couldn't even see them, leaving them off-guard when they decided to strike.

Personally Nami was hoping that she would get the chance to take down a big Hollow like she had done earlier. Maybe opportunity would come knocking on the door.

But for now, it looked like she was just going to have to kill the smaller ones before they started eating people's souls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Wouldn't want any poor chaps to get hurt now.

At least Rukia seemed to be doing her job pretty well. At this rate the Hollows were going to pack up and move out of town. She was just that good.

How respected was she back at Soul Society, anyway? Was she one of their top agents?

If so, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised…though he got the feeling that there were stronger Shinigami out there. Who was their leader, anyway? He wanted to know already.

Now that he thought of it, wasn't his father a Shinigami? Perhaps he should ask him some questions…like why he decided to marry a Quincy when he and the rest of the Shinigami were enemies. It was rather…strange.

Why exactly would a Shinigami fall in love with a Quincy?

Well, maybe he could ask his father those questions once he got back from school. He wouldn't want to have to miss out, after all.

Oddly enough becoming a Soul Reaper didn't seem to have changed his grades too much. Perhaps he was lucky like that.

Still, he was wondering if there was a day that he would ever get to retire. He was starting to get worried that one day a Hollow was going to eat his soul.

But if his mother was willing to sacrifice herself for him, maybe he should be willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. It seemed rather appropriate. Besides, he didn't want anyone else to end up like his mother. Stupid Hollows and their endless hunger.

However, he was wondering if he would encounter the Hollow that devoured his mother one day. It's possible that all the Hollow slaying he did as of late would end up attracting his attention…and then he might end up in trouble.

He would probably have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Immediately, he and Nami set on the bus stop along with Rukia so that they could wait for the bus.

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. They didn't like it when they had to play the waiting game. Their teachers were expecting them.

However, they did not have to wait long.

But at the same time, there appeared to be something wrong with their bus dirver today.

"Hello there you ninja monkeys…" said the bus driver in slurred speech.

"Oh great! Our bus driver is drunk!" exclaimed Nami.

"This cannot be good for anybody." answered Rukia.

Immediately, Ichigo picked up their bus driver and put him in one of the seats so that he didn't crash their bus.

Curious, the other students wondered what was going on.

"Look at all the space alligators!" exclaimed the bus driver.

That sentence answered their question.

"Why would the bus driver want to take us to school drunk?" asked one of the students.

"He's going to get fired!" exclaimed another student.

"I guess that's what you get when the bus company decides to send in a substitute…" noted Rukia.

"Who's going to take us to school now?" inquired Nami.

"Well, I have a driver's permit…" said Rukia.

"I guess you're going to have to drive us there then…" answered Ichigo.

Fortunately, Rukia was able to get the trio as well as everyone else to school on time…though in the process she drove through the local McDonalds…literally.

"I am not loving this!" exclaimed Ronald McDonald.

"Sorry, Ronald." apologized Rukia. She would probably have to pay for that later.

"At least we got free Happy Meals…" noted Ichigo.

"Mmm…my favorite…" said Nami.

Fortunately, the teacher was not aware of what the trio had accidentally done…even though they had some ketchup on them.

"Why are you covered in ketchup?" asked the teacher.

"We had an accident during breakfast?" asked Rukia.

"Alright." said the teacher. Personally she had a hankering for McDonalds all of a sudden.

However, she heard that they had an accident recently. What was going on?

Immediately, Rukia, Ichigo, and Nami sat down in their seats. Personally Ichigo thought it was kind of funny that there were two girls sitting next to him.

But he supposed if they were happy, he was happy too.

 _Let's check on the Straw Hat Pirates now…_

The Straw Hat Pirates arrived at the marine base, ready to rescue Luffy from certain doom.

Quickly, they noticed that there was a sign right next to the base.

It showed a picture of a pirate…as well as a No Sign crossing him out.

"I don't think they're going to be happy that they're receiving visitors…" acknowledged Orihime.

Zoro shook his head. It looked like they were going to have to be careful.

Sure enough, there were several marines guarding the base.

Perhaps they needed to find a way to shake in…otherwise the Straw Hat Pirates would probably find themselves at the gallows along with Luffy.

Granted, their bounties were all lower than his, but they still didn't want to take that risk.

"What should we do, captain?" inquired Sanji.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking…" said Orihime.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

Immediately, she pounced on one of the marines…and the rest followed suit.

They then stole their clothing so that they could dress up like them. Marine outfits were really chic these days.

"You know…these marines are awfully sexy in their underwear…" noted Orihime.

"Orihime, we need to stay focused." pointed out Sanji.

"These outfits make me wish that I were a marine…but I guess I'm on the opposite side of the law." acknowledged Usopp.

Sanji nodded.

Carefully, they began to sneak their way through the ship.

As they did so, Orihime noticed a sandwich a marine had left on the table, and began to eat it.

"This sandwich tastes awfully delicious…" pointed out Orihime.

"You can eat later on my ship." answered Sanji.

"I know that!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Can we hurry up and rescue Luffy? I'm worried that the marines have executed him already…" pointed out Zoro.

If so, they were going to have to give him a proper funeral…and they might not even be able to do so with his body.

What a tragedy that would be.

"I thought planning executions took time…" answered Orihime.

"Well, time in not our side as of now." said Sanji.

"If only it was." stated the teenage girl.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates began to search for their abducted captain.

Sure enough, there was a sign saying "This Way To Our Prison!" Apparently the marines didn't want any of their fresh recruits to get lost in their base.

It made sense considering how large it was.

"I guess that's where we should look…" acknowledged the pirate girl. Would they find Luffy in one of their cells?

Sanji nodded. Perhaps they should have looked for something like that earlier.

They followed the sign, and sure enough, they made their way towards the prison.

Several pirates were in the jail cells, and they wondered if they should try to rescue them as well.

Oddly enough, there did not seem to be any prison guards in the prison at the moment. Perhaps it was their day off?

Well, it looked like today was their lucky day.

Using the keys the guards had left behind, the Straw Hat Pirates began to free the pirates.

"Thanks…we needed that. Maybe we should start a new life now…" noted one of the freed pirates.

"Have you seen a pirate that looks like a monkey?" asked Orihime.

"The marines took him away for his execution…" noted the pirate.

"Oh no! We're too late!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Where are they taking him?" asked Zoro.

"The exact same place where the marines executed the pirate king…" explained the former prisoner.

"I know where that is…I guess we better get going…" noted Sanji.

"By the way, I found this in my prison cell…I think one of the marines left it behind…" said the pirate.

Immediately, he handed the Straw Hat Pirates a gas mask.

Orihime decided to keep it. It might be useful later…even if it made her look like a dork.

However, as they were prepared to leave the prison, they suddenly found themselves being ambushed.

"Those are the pirates that stripped us down to our underwear!" exclaimed one of the marines that had an unfortunate encounter with them earlier.

"You sick perverts! We're locking you up forever and a day!" bellowed an angry marine officer.

"We might be in trouble…" acknowledged Orihime.

"We're going to have to fight our way out…are you ready?" asked Zoro.

Orihime nodded.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to fight for their freedom…and by extension Luffy's. It was a shame that they didn't show up here earlier.

One of the marines activated an alarm, signifying that pirates had escaped.

"Now we've really lost the element of surprise…" acknowledged Usopp.

"Where did we put our earmuffs?" asked Orihime.

Personally Zoro wondered if they should have brought some.

Immediately, Orihime prepared her spiritual powers, Zoro unsheathed his sword, Usopp loaded his gun, and Sanji pulled out his…frying pan.

Hopefully they would be able to save Luffy despite this unfortunate setback. Who would have thought that they would take him where the Pirate King was executed?

Orihime particular wasn't sure that she was cut out to be a pirate captain…even if the Straw Hat Pirates thought that she made a good leader.

The sooner they rescued Luffy, the better, she supposed. It looked like she was going to be his knight in shining armor…again!

It felt kind of funny.

 _At Karakura High School…_

"C'mon, I want to slay a powerful Hollow already…" murmured Nami.

Fortunately, she got her chance as soon as she left from school.

Suddenly, she noticed Tatsuki and Chizuru, who were frightened about something.

"What's the matter?" inquired Nami.

"There's a Hollow in one of the classrooms! She wants to eat our souls!" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"How strong is she?" asked the teenage girl.

"Strong enough to destroy an entire classroom! Just look at all the desks in the hallways!" bellowed Chizuru.

"Huh?" asked Nami.

Sure enough, there seemed to be a bunch of damaged desks in the hallways leading to the Hollow.

"Perfect! I've been waiting for an opportunity like this!" bellowed the pirate girl. Finally she got the opportunity to really test her school.

And incidentally, it was in the exact same place that she had fought Ms. Twilight. Strangely enough, she did not ever recall her appearing in the Bleach manga. Perhaps she was an original character?

Oh well. If the author wanted to add his own humor to the story, then she was fine with it. She did wish that she didn't have to literally drive through the local McDonalds just to get to class on time though.

Curious, she followed the desks to the classroom that Tatsuki and Chizuru had mentioned. It was glowing black, much like when she had went Hollow hunting earlier.

"What Hollow is it this time?" asked Nami.

As it turned out, this Hollow happened to have tentacles on her mask. It was kind of weird.

"Well, this seems rather appropriate considering that I used to be a pirate…" noted the teenage pirate.

Speaking of which, when was she going to get to see her loyal crewmates again?

" **Perfect! I've been looking for another soul…I just love the taste of teenage girls!"** exclaimed the Hollow.

"OK…" said Nami. Apparently, this was another named Hollow.

"What is your name?"

" **My name? It's Numb Chandelier!"** exclaimed Numb Chandelier.

"But you don't look anything like a chandelier…" pointed out Nami.

" **Maybe I should talk with Tite Kubo about that…"** noted the female Hollow.

Nami shrugged.

Immediately, Nami swung her sword at Numb Chandelier. Much to her pleasant surprise, Numb Chandelier blocked it with her tentacle.

"Perfect! I was hoping that you wouldn't go down with one shot like all the other Hollows…" noted Nami.

" **Don't be ridiculous! I eat those Hollow for breakfast, literally!"** exclaimed Numb Chandelier.

"You're a cannibal?" asked Nami.

" **What can I say? Human souls weren't just doing it for me anymore…though I still eat human souls occasionally."** explained the jellyfish Hollow.

"Well, jellyfish do eat fish eggs…" acknowledged the teenage girl.

Nami and Numb Chandelier continued fighting, Numb Chandelier using her tentacles to parry Nami's shots.

However, Nami eventually managed to cut off one of Numb Chandelier's tentacles, wounding her.

"Score one for Nami!" exclaimed Nami.

" **I could use a little help here…"** noted Numb Chandelier.

At that very moment, the school janitor came in.

"Let's see now…what's this? This classroom appears to be haunted…maybe I should get my vacuum…" noted the janitor.

" **Well, speak of the devil!"** exclaimed the Hollow.

"You sure you're not the devil?" asked Nami.

Numb Chandelier shrugged.

Suddenly, Numb Chandelier fired seeds from her mask at the janitor, bringing him under her control.

They took control of his body, and he suddenly began to swing his mop at Nami.

"What the-" exclaimed Nami.

"I must clean the building…" said the mesmerized janitor.

Immediately, he grabbed Nami by the hair and proceeded to dunk her head in his bucket. Apparently, he was now trying to drown her.

However, since he was a fairly old man, he could not keep hold of her for long, and he found himself with a bucket on his head for his trouble.

"Get it off! Get it off!" bellowed the janitor.

Blinded, he ran into a wall and knocked himself out cold.

Nami then cut off another one of Numb Chandelier's tentacles, injuring her once again.

" **Not bad…but there are plenty more victims where that came from!"** exclaimed Numb Chandelier.

Immediately, she began to fly away.

"Get back here and fight me like a woman!" exclaimed Nami.

Quickly, she pursued Numb Chandelier.

However, as it turned out, she had taken control of several nerds.

" **Stop her!"** demanded Numb Chandelier.

Immediately, the nerds began to poke Nami with their pencils.

"Ouch! Quit it!" demanded the teenage girl.

However, they quickly stopped when they realized that they were attacking an attractive female.

"Wait, what are we doing?" asked the leader of the nerds.

"Oh my gosh! Please forgive us!" exclaimed another nerd.

"Do you want to go on a date?" asked yet another nerd.

Nami began to blush.

"I'm going to have to cut you a rain check…" said the teenage girl.

All of a sudden, it began to rain.

"Very funny, narrator." stated the Soul Reaper.

Quickly, the nerds ran into the school so that they wouldn't get wet.

Nami then cut off yet another one of Numb Chandelier's tentacles, causing her to scream. If she lost all six of her tentacles, she was a goner…and she only had three left.

" **So much for relying on them…but I've got a better idea."** said Numb Chandelier.

This time, she flew towards the football field.

"Now what is she up too?" asked Nami.

Curious, she followed her towards the field, and discovered what she was planning.

As it turned out, she had taken control of the entire football team.

"Uh-oh…" said the teenage girl.

Incidentally, Numb Chandelier was now wearing a hat…that apparently belonged to the couch.

She blew a whistle, and the football team began to tackle her.

"Get off me!" demanded Nami.

Suddenly, Nami noticed that there was a football nearby. Frantically, she freed one of her arms and went to grab it.

Fortunately, she managed to do so.

She then proceeded to toss the football right next to the goal.

Immediately, the football team went to retrieve the football, freeing Nami in the process.

"Maybe I should become a football player…" noted the pirate.

Frustrated, Numb Chandelier immediately removed the hat and the whistle.

Nami then cut off yet another tentacle. Just two more to go.

" **What should I do now? I'm running out of options…"** acknowledged Numb Chandelier.

Suddenly, she and Nami began to hear voices.

"Way to go, Nami!" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"You can do this!" cheered Chizuru.

As it turned out, her friends had decided to cheer her on.

Unfortunately, this gave Numb Chandelier an idea.

Nami quickly realized what she was planning, and began to glare at her.

"You wouldn't dare…" said the teenage girl.

" **Yes, I would dare."** retorted Numb Chandelier.

This time, Tatsuki and Chizuru fell victim to Numb Chandelier's mind-controlling seeds.

Suddenly, Tatsuki grabbed onto Nami's arms.

"Hey! Let go of me!" exclaimed Nami.

Chizuru then proceeded to grope her, causing Nami to wonder if she should get a restraining order.

"You're a real pervert…" noted the teenage girl.

Numb Chandelier laughed in delight.

However, Numb Chandelier's plan had a flaw. Since they happened to be her friends, Nami also happened to know their weaknesses.

"Hey, Chizuru!" exclaimed Nami.

"What?" asked Chizuru.

"There's a half-naked lady on the football field…" said the teenage girl.

"Where?!" exclaimed the bespectacled lesbian.

This gave Nami the opportunity to pick up Tatsuki and toss her at Chizuru, knocking them both out cold.

Nami then cut off yet another one of Numb Chandelier's tentacles.

"Just one more to go…" said Nami.

Getting desperate, Numb Chandelier decided to do what she personally thought that she should have done earlier.

This time, she launched her seeds directly at Nami.

"What the-" exclaimed Nami.

Fortunately, due to her quick reflexes, it only hit her in her right arm.

However, this caused her arm to start punching her in the face.

"Cut that out!" demanded Nami, trying to keep her arm under control with her left arm.

" **Now I've got you…"** said Numb Chandelier.

"C'mon…stop…punching…me…in…the…face!" exclaimed Nami.

Suddenly, her arm stopped punching her in the face.

"Huh?" asked the teenage girl.

Numb Chandelier gasped in shock. Nobody had ever broken free from her mind control before!

It looked like she was going to have to wrap things up quickly.

This time, she hit Nami on the head with her bulb seeds, much like she tried to do earlier.

"Oh no…" murmured Nami. This was bad.

" **Now, all I have to do is make her kill herself…** " thought Numb Chandelier.

Quickly, she decided how she was going to do that.

" **Nami, you have dishonored the way of the Shinigami…you must commit seppuku!** " exclaimed the female Hollow.

Shocked that she had done such a terrible thing, Nami decided that she would do just that.

Immediately, she began to move her blade with her stomach.

" **Yes…finish this!"** exclaimed Numb Chandelier.

"I'm ashamed to call myself a samurai now…" noted Nami.

" **You should be! Kill yourself already!"** exclaimed the Hollow.

Nami moved her blade towards her stomach, ready to finish the job…

…but at the last minute, she remembered something important.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a samurai! I'm a pirate!" bellowed Nami.

" **Wh-what?!"** exclaimed Numb Chandelier.

This sudden revelation snapped her out of the mind control.

Before Numb Chandelier could take control of her body again, Nami cut off the last tentacle and finished the job.

" **Noooooooo!"** screamed Numb Chandelier as her mask began to crack.

"Nooooooo? Can't you come up with something more original than that?" asked Nami.

" **I'm sushi!"** screeched the unfortunate Hollow.

"That's better." answered the teenage girl.

Numb Chandelier's mask shattered, and she was off to visit the Grim Reaper.

Nami let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps she should have been more careful what she had wished for.

But at least she had something that she could brag about to Ichigo.

Immediately, she went to visit him.

However, much to her surprise, he was leaving his house for the time being. In fact, so were his sisters and his father.

Also, Ichigo appeared to be holding some flowers. So was his sister Yuzu.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami.

"I'm off to visit my mother…" answered Ichigo.

"Your mother? Is she a nice lady?" stated the teenage girl.

"She was a nice lady…" corrected the teenage boy.

"Oh…" realized Nami.

"Yeah…she died when I was younger…and when my sisters were about four…" explained the teenage Shinigami.

"I know how that feels…" said the teenage girl. She had also lost her mother was she was younger.

"I guess we're in the same boat then…" noted Ichigo.

Nami nodded.

"If you want you can come with…it's not a long drive to the cemetery…" pointed out the Shinigami.

"Alright." agreed the pirate.

Immediately, she stepped into the car and sat next to Ichigo's sisters. Ichigo decided to sit next to his father.

Somehow, he thought that visiting his dead mother was going to be a bit different this time…but he wasn't quite sure why.

Maybe it was just his imagination.

 _I hoped you like this chapter...but in the next one, things are going to get a bit darker. Why you may ask? The Grand Fisher is going to show up. Remember him? You probably should._

 _We're also going to get to see whether Luffy gets saved or not…though you probably know the answer to that already._


	12. Chapter 12: Gone Fishin'

_In this chapter, Ichigo's going to pay his respects to his dearly departed mother. Shortly afterwards, he's going to discover the Hollow that was responsible for killing her. I suppose it's revenge time...but can he handle it?_

 **Chapter 12: Gone Fishin'**

Ichigo and his family arrived at the cemetery, ready to pay their respects to Ichigo's dearly departed mother. It had been a rather tragic night, to say the very least. And it was all because Ichigo had been careless and had gotten too close to a Hollow. To his credit, that Hollow was awfully crafty.

On the plus side, he doubted that would happen again considering that he was a Soul Reaper and therefore he could slay Hollows now. Of course, that Hollow had seemed pretty strong.

However, he then remembered that he was only at half power due to him accidentally transferring all his power to Nami.

"I've got to be more careful..." noted Ichigo.

Immediately, Yuzu began to plant flowers on her mother's grave. She figured that she would appreciate it.

Oddly enough, Karin instead chose to write graffiti on the grave saying that she was there. Of course, Ichigo and Yuzu already know that.

"I'm sorry about your loss...I ended up losing my mother too..." noted Nami.

"Sorry to hear that..." stated Ichigo. Apparently he and Nami were in the same boat.

After paying their respects, Ichigo, Nami, Karin, and Yuzu decided to go with their father to get something delicious to eat.

But on the way there, Ichigo's father noticed that he was running low on gas.

"Darn it! I need to go get some more..." stated the man.

Sighing, he began to drive towards the gas station so that he could go get some.

"I'm going to pay for the gas...you kids behave yourselves, alright?" asked Isshin Kurosaki.

Yuzu and Karin nodded.

Curious, Karin noticed that Ichigo appeared to be sleeping.

"He sure is a sleepyhead..." noted Karin.

Looking closer, he noticed that Nami appeared to be sleeping as well.

Not only that, but she was resting her head against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Huh. Would you look at that..." stated Ichigo's soccer-playing sister.

Suddenly, Yuzu noticed someone outside the car.

"Huh?" asked Yuzu.

Curious, she went outside to investigate.

"Where are you going, Yuzu?" inquired Karin.

"I think I see somebody outside the car..." said Karin's younger sister.

"Don't take too long..." warned the soccer player.

Yuzu nodded.

Curious, she decided to look at this mysterious individual.

Something seemed off about her, to say the very least.

"Hmm...maybe I should stay back..." stated the young girl.

Suddenly, she noticed that there appeared to be ice cream bells ringing.

"Yes! Ice cream!" exclaimed Yuzu.

Immediately, she went to the ice cream truck so that she could get some ice cream.

Taking a closer look, she discovered that the ice cream truck was being piloted by the same girl she saw earlier.

"Wait a second..." thought Yuzu.

Suddenly, the girl began to transform.

"What the-" exclaimed the young girl.

As it turned out, the mysterious girl was actually a Hollow...and an enormous girl at that.

"Oh snap!" bellowed Yuzu.

Immediately, she began to run, but unfortunately the Hollow began to chase her.

Unsurprisingly, she began to scream.

"Help!" screeched the young girl.

Sure enough, Karin heard her voice, and began to sigh.

"It looks like she encountered a spider or something..." stated the tomboy. It appeared that she was going to have to go help.

As she did so, Ichigo began to wake up.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

Sure enough, he noticed that both Karin and Yuzu were gone.

"Nami, wake up..." stated the Soul Reaper.

"Huh?" asked Nami.

Immediately, she opened her eyes, and realized what she had been doing. She began to blush.

"Sorry about that..." said the teenage girl.

"It's fine...we have more important things to worry about...like where Yuzu and Karin have hopped off too..." stated the male Soul Reaper.

"You're right...where are they?" inquired Nami.

Sure enough, Karin had decided to look for Yuzu.

There she was...in serious danger of becoming Hollow food.

"Help me, Karin! This Hollow wants to eat me!" exclaimed Yuzu.

 **"C'mon! I want a snack already!"** bellowed the Hollow.

"Jesus christ! We better get Ichigo!" shouted Karin.

Immediately, she kicked a soccer ball in the Hollow's face, causing him to recoil.

 **"Agh! My mask!"** screeched the Hollow.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Karin.

 **"Curse you!"** bellowed the enormous soul eater.

"Where is Ichigo, anyway?" asked the sports player.

Immediately, Ichigo showed up.

"There you are, Ichigo! There's a Hollow that wants to eat us!" exclaimed Karin.

"For some strange reason, it looks awfully familiar..." stated Ichigo.

 **"Remember me?"** asked the Hollow.

Immediately, the Hollow put out his lure.

Ichigo gasped in shock.

"You're the Hollow that ate my mother!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

 **"They call me the Grand Fisher!"** bellowed the Grand Fisher.

"The Grand Fisher? I wonder who he was when he was still alive..." questioned Ichigo.

 _A few years ago..._

 _"The fish sure are biting today!" exclaimed the fisherman. At this rate, he was going to be filthy rich._

 _Immediately, he cast the rod one more time._

 _However, instead of catching a fish, he ended up catching a Hollow._

 _"What's this?" asked the fisherman._

 _Quickly, the Hollow grabbed onto him._

 _"Whoa!" bellowed the man, falling out of his boat._

"Way to go! You ruined my family! Do you know how hard it is for my father to look after three kids by himself? Granted, I'm a teenage now, but still!" bellowed the teenage boy.

 **"I just couldn't resist the taste of your mother..."** stated the Grand Fisher.

"Today, you're going to pay!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Immediately, he pulled out his blade and began to attack the enormous Hollow.

 **"You think you can defeat me? I've managed to evade capture from the Shinigami for over 54 years!"** bellowed the Hollow.

"You are one lucky Hollow..." remarked the teenage boy as he leapt into the air.

 **"I sure am!"** bellowed the Grand Fisher.

Immediately, tentacles appeared to help the Grand Fisher attack Ichigo.

However, he retaliated by severing them with his katana.

Even so, they appeared to be regenerating.

"This is going to be really annoying..." remarked Ichigo.

To make matters worse, the Grand Fisher appeared to be attacking him with his fur as well.

"You're an awfully hairy Hollow..." noted the teenage boy.

 **"Yeah...I was thinking about having a shave..."** answered Ichigo.

Unsurprisingly, Yuzu and Karin were cheering their brother on.

"Yeah! Get him, Ichigo!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Things have never been the same without our mother around..." answered Karin.

 _"Guess what, Karin! Today we're going to be celebrating Mother's Day!" exclaimed one of her friends._

 _"Mother's day?" asked Karin._

 _"Yeah! We're going to be sending gifts to all our mothers!" bellowed her friend._

 _Karin sighed._

 _"What are you going to give to yours?" asked her friend._

 _Karin facepalmed. How many times did she have to explain to this to her friends? Her mother was six feet under!_

 _At least her sister seemed to be enjoying this particular holiday._

 _As it turned out, she was currently giving a gift to her mother, who was now a ghost._

 _"Here is your gift...though I don't think you can hold it..." stated Yuzu._

 _"It's alright, honey..." stated Yuzu and Ichigo's mother._

 _Immediately, Masaki Kurosaki gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Woohoo!" cheered the girl. It was always nice of her mother to show up for her holidays...even if she was completely and utterly dead._

Fortunately for Ichigo, he appeared to be gaining the upper hand. He was starting to wonder how the Grand Fisher had managed to get past so many Soul Reapers that had decided to hunt him down.

But as it turned out, he was about to find out the answer.

Suddenly, the Grand Fisher pulled out his lure...which this time was his mother.

Ichigo gasped in shock.

"Now now, Ichigo...you wouldn't hurt your own mother, now would you?" asked the Masaki Kurosaki lure.

For a moment, Ichigo considered dropping his blade.

However, he then remembered something that was rather important.

"Oh, that's right...my mother is dead...you can't fool me with that trick..." stated Ichigo.

Sighing, the Grand Fisher decided to impale Ichigo with his memory-searching claw.

"Ugh..." murmured the Soul Reaper.

 **"Alright then...I'll just have to switch to someone whose still alive..."** stated the Grand Fisher.

"Who is that?" asked Ichigo.

Immediately, the Grand Fisher switched his lure to that of his good friend Nami...who for some strange reason was now a mermaid and was wearing a strapless bikini.

"Look at me, Ichigo! I'm so sexy it hurts!" bellowed the Nami lure.

Curious, Karin noticed that Ichigo appeared to be drooling.

Suddenly, the Nami lure blew Ichigo a kiss, causing him to feel weak.

"Can't...handle...the...sexiness!" exclaimed the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo collapsed on the floor.

"No! Ichigo!" screamed Yuzu.

Karin sighed. Why was her older brother such a pervert?

Deciding to put away the lure, the Grand Fisher proceeded to grab the now defenseless Ichigo.

"Darn it! If I had my full power I would have won by now..." stated Ichigo.

 **"Oh really? Funny you should mention that...if your mother had been at full power she likely wouldn't have died as well...as you said...I'm a really lucky Hollow..."** spoke the Grand Fisher.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?

 **"Now then, where was I? Get in my belly!"** bellowed the Hollow, opening his mouth.

"The only thing you're going to be eating tonight is my blade!" exclaimed a voice.

 **"Huh?"** asked the Grand Fisher.

Suddenly, he found himself being attacked by Nami.

Curious, Ichigo noticed that Nami seemed furious about something.

As it turned out, she had witnessed Grand Fisher using her as a lure to seduce Ichigo. She was not amused.

Though the Grand Fisher assured himself that he would not lose to a Soul Reaper that he had not even heard of before, he noticed that Nami did not seem to be a typical Soul Reaper. In fact, she had a rather different fighting style than most of the Reapers that he had seen.

As such, he was unable to find a way to properly defend himself.

 **"This isn't good..."** thought the Soul Reaper. How was he going to defend against such an improvised fighting style?

At that very moment, Rukia decided to stop by. She had realized that there was yet another Hollow in the area, and a rather strong Hollow at that. She wanted to tell Ichigo the bad news.

Curious, she noticed that Ichigo appeared to be already fighting that same Hollow.

"Huh. I guess I don't need to tell him then..." stated Rukia.

However, taking a closer look, Rukia noticed that someone else was fighting the Hollow entirely.

As it turned out, it was Nami, who was wielding a blade similar to Ichigo's...

"Wait a minute..." stated Rukia.

Suddenly, Nami stabbed Grand Fisher in his face mask, causing him to scream. It looked like she had wounded him.

"Someone's got some explaining to do..." said the former Soul Reaper.

Immediately, she began to head to where the fighting was, looking for Ichigo. She wanted to have a talk with him.

Nami smirked in satisfaction, happy that she had successfully wounded the Hollow that was attacking Ichigo...and for some strange reason flirting with him.

"Another hit like that and you're a goner!" exclaimed Nami.

 **"You're right! I need to make a run for it!"** bellowed Grand Fisher.

Immediately, the fisher ran away, screaming like a Muppet as he did so.

"Darn it! He got away!" bellowed the pirate girl.

"At least you managed to defeat him..." stated Ichigo.

"Yeah...I suppose. But he's probably going to be back..." said Nami.

At that very moment, Rukia approached them.

"Hey there, Rukia...what a surprise!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo sighed. It looked like he was going to have to tell Rukia what had happened.

"I tried to transfer half of my power to Nami to keep her safe from the Hollows...but unfortunately I gave her all of it instead. Nowadays I'm only at half power..." stated the Soul Reaper.

Rukia sighed.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Ichigo.

"Well, it's not me who you should be worried about it. It's Soul Society..." said the former Shinigami.

"Huh?" asked the human Soul Reaper.

"You see...back in my world, transferring Shinigami powers to another human being is illegal...in fact, it's a capital crime..." stated Rukia.

Ichigo gasped in shock.

"Yeah...I know." nodded the teenage girl.

"I don't get it...if transferring power is illegal, then why did you do it?" asked Ichigo.

"I was rather...desperate...at the time." explained Rukia.

Ichigo sighed. He got the feeling that he and Rukia were not in for a good future.

"Anyways, I suggest that you head back home for now. I bet your father is worried about you..." stated Rukia.

"There you are!" exclaimed Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin gasped in shock.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" bellowed Ichigo's father.

"Sorry, dad...we got attacked by a Hollow." apologized Ichigo.

"Oh, alright then. Is it gone now?" asked Isshin Kurosaki.

"Yeah...my friend Nami managed to wound it...it wasn't just any Hollow though...it was the one that killed my mother...and by extension your wife..." stated the Soul Reaper.

"Nami was awesome!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"And so was Ichigo I suppose..." answered Karin.

"I want to be just like Nami when I grow up!" bellowed Karin's younger sister.

"But I'm a pirate..." pointed out Nami.

"Avast, matey!" bellowed Yuzu, putting on a pirate hat.

Ichigo shrugged.

Speaking of pirates, Nami wondered how Luffy and his crew were doing without her. Granted, they now had Orihime, but still.

 _Meanwhile..._

As it turned out, Luffy was already at the gallows, and was about to be executed for horrible, horrible, crimes...like the time where he had taken a dump in a marine officer's hat.

"I really needed to go!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Whatever..." answered the executioner.

"Well, Luffy...you've been a worthy adversary...but I think it's time we put an end to this...wouldn't you say?" asked Smoker the White Hunter.

"I suppose..." stated the pirate.

"By the way, a diver gave me this coin...he said that it was rather special and that he wanted me to have it..." stated the marine vice admiral, pulling out said coin.

Luffy gasped in shock.

As it turned out, it was the exact same coin that he had used to travel worlds. As it turned out, Smoker had not yet flipped the coin, so it appeared he was not traveling anywhere.

"If I can just reach the coin..." thought the pirate.

Immediately, he began to stretch out his arm to grab it.

Successfully, he managed to do so.

"Got it!" bellowed Luffy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Smoker.

Now all Luffy had to do was to flip the coin and then he would able to escape.

Of course, someone else would end up on the noose...but surely the marines wouldn't execute a non-criminal...right?

However, as he went to flip the coin, something unexpected happened.

Suddenly, Orihime ran towards Smoker, hoping to prevent the execution.

"Take me instead! Take me instead!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Huh?" asked Smoker.

Immediately, Orihime tackled Smoker to the ground.

Surprised at the occurrence, Luffy dropped the coin...

...and it ended up flipping over as it fell to the ground.

Immediately, Luffy and Orihime disappeared. They were both heading back to the World Of Shinigami.

"What's going on?" asked Smoker.

 _Meanwhile..._

"It's so good to be home, isn't it Karin?" asked Yuzu.

"It sure is...I'm just glad that there aren't any more Hollows trying to eat our souls..." stated Karin.

"Yeah...things have been awfully quiet lately..." acknowledged the youngest child of Isshin Kurosaki.

Suddenly, they found themselves being whisked away from home.

"Where are we going?" inquired the youngest child.

"You have got to stop eating so much ice cream before bedtime..." noted Karin.

Then again, why would she and Yuzu be having the exact same dream? Was it because they were sisters?

 _A few minutes later..._

"That was really, really strange..." stated Smoker.

Unfortunately, it appeared that he would not be able to execute Luffy after all.

"Well, my marines are going to be awfully disappointed...I heard one of them tell me that Luffy bit off his brother's head...though I suppose he could have been exaggerating..." noted the vice admiral.

Suddenly, Yuzu and Karin appeared, with the noose being around Karin's neck.

"Where are we?" asked Yuzu.

"I don't know...wait, why the heck am I being hanged?" inquired Karin.

"Maybe you kicked a soccer ball into a building so hard that it exploded?" questioned the young girl.

"But I'm not a terrorist!" bellowed the middle child of the Kurosaki family.

"You once told me that you once dreamt about chopping down a door while Ichigo was in the bathroom and yelling "Here's Johnny!"...maybe you went psycho?" questioned Yuzu.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am not an axe murderer! And besides, Ichigo needs his privacy when he's in there!" bellowed Karin.

At that very moment, the marines came in.

"Perfect! Now we can finally watch Luffy die and-"

The marine stopped speaking when suddenly they noticed that Luffy was not at the gallows.

"I thought you were saying that you were going to execute Luffy! You lied to us!" bellowed one of the marines.

"I'm sorry! He managed to slip away from me and-"

Suddenly, one of the marines noticed Yuzu and Karin, the latter of which still had the noose around his neck.

"You're hanging children? You sick monster!" bellowed another marine.

"No! This is all one big misunderstanding! I can explain everyt-"

"That's it! We're quitting the marines!" exclaimed yet another marine.

Immediately, the marines discarded their uniforms (leaving them in their underwear), and drove away on their boat.

"Well, that was quite a show..." stated Yuzu.

"It looks like your crew has decided to leave you..." acknowledged Karin.

"I don't see how this can possibly get worse..." said Smoker.

"Would you like to find out?" asked the older of Ichigo's sisters.

At that very moment, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji came in, letting out a war cry.

"Yah!" bellowed the trio.

Shortly afterwards, they began to beat the crud out of Smoker, angry at him for trying to execute their captain.

"Ouch! Ow! Ooh! Mother! Oh god!" screamed Smoker.

Immediately, Smoker collapsed in a heap. He was off to the hospital.

"Can I have his cigar?" asked Usopp.

Zoro proceeded to cut the noose so that Luffy wouldn't be hanged...unaware that he wasn't actually saving him.

He proceeded to give "Luffy" a hug.

"Thank God! I thought we lost you..." said Zoro.

"Um, OK..." answered Karin.

"I know! Why don't I whip up a meal so that we can celebrate your r-"

Sanji stopped speaking when suddenly he noticed something important.

"Wait a minute! You're not Luffy!" exclaimed Sanji.

"I have no idea why you would mistake me for him..." answered Karin.

"Well, you have the same hair color..." noted Yuzu.

"Where is he? Have you seen him? We need to find him before he gets executed!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I guess he must have flipped that coin of his...he's in our world now..." stated the middle Kurosaki child.

"Finally! Now I get to be a pirate just like Nami!" bellowed Yuzu.

"Well, at least he's safe..." noted Sanji.

"Where's Orihime?" asked Usopp.

"I'm not sure...she ran so fast that we lost track of her...seems that she really didn't want Luffy to be executed..." answered Zoro.

"I'll say!" bellowed Sanji.

"What should we do now?" inquired the sniper.

"Can we go onboard your ship? I'm just dying to be part of a pirate crew!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"I suppose I'll go with her since I'm her sister..." agreed Karin.

Shrugging, the three remaining members of the Straw Hat Pirates agreed to their terms.

They just hoped that wherever Luffy and Orihime were, they would be safe.

As they did so, Smoker was left alone at the gallows.

"Um...is anyone going to help me...I thought I broke my back...anyone?" asked Smoker.

 _Meanwhile..._

In Karakura Town, two Soul Reapers were ready to deliver some justice.

As it turned out, they were under orders to arrest two specific individuals...specifically, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Both of them were wanted for transferring their powers to a normal human being...an unforgivable offense.

One of them had red hair, while the other had black hair.

"They think that they can get away with this, can't they?" asked the Soul Reaper with red hair.

"We'll just have to prove them wrong..." answered the Soul Reaper with black hair.

Together, the duo began to search for Rukia and Ichigo. They both had a lot to answer for.

Would Soul Society ever be happy to get their hands on them...

 _Oh dear...it looks like we have a cliffhanger...Yuzu and Karin are now in Luffy's world...but on the plus side, Orihime's back home and Luffy's safe from the Marines..._

 _But unfortunately, not everyone's safe from the authorities...as Ichigo and Rukia are about to find out..._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter, because you're probably not going to have the same thoughts about the next chapter...in the next chapter, Ichigo and Rukia are going to get arrested! Oh dear..._

 _I'll see you later then._


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Boys, Bad Girls

_In this chapter, Ichigo and Rukia are going to be sent to Soul Society...they've been bad and now they're suffering the consequences...and the consequences are deadly!_

 _It looks like it's up to Luffy, Orihime, Nami, Chad, and Uryu to try to find a way to save them..._

 _Oh...and Yuzu, Karin, and the Straw Hat Pirates are going to be swallowed by a giant whale. Yummy in the tummy!_

 **Chapter 13: Bad Boys, Bad Girls**

Ichigo woke up, ready to start a brand new day.

Curious, he noticed that the house appeared to be empty. Yuzu, Karin, and his father were nowhere to be found.

"Where have they all gone?" asked Ichigo. He was a bit worried that Grand Fisher had returned and that he had eaten his family's souls in revenge for what happened yesterday night.

Taking a closer look around the house, he discovered a note on the fridge.

"Hmm?" inquired the Soul Reaper.

He decided to read the note out loud.

"Dear Ichigo, I'm off grocery shopping. Please look after your sisters while I'm gone, especially after what happened last night. Do you have a deal?" read Ichigo.

"Well, that explains where my father went. But what about my sisters?" asked the substitute Soul Reaper.

Looking outside, he noticed Rukia sitting on a building nearby.

Curious, he decided to go visit him.

"Hello, Rukia!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Hey there, Ichigo.." stated Rukia.

Curious, Ichigo noticed that Rukia seemed to be rather depressed.

"Why the long face?" asked the substitute Soul Reaper.

"I think that Soul Society is coming to arrest us today..." explained the wanted female Soul Reaper. She knew that they were bound to find her sooner or later. After all, she had decided that she wanted to remain in Karakura Town rather than go elsewhere.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ichigo.

"I can sense someone's reiatsu..." answered Rukia. It seemed fairly powerful as well.

"Alright, freeze!" exclaimed two voices.

As it turned out, Rukia was absolutely correct. Soul Society had come for her.

In this case, they were her adoptive brother Byakuya Kuchiki and her childhood friend Renji Abarai. It felt funny seeing them like this, to say the very least.

"Hello?" asked Ichigo.

"You're under arrest, Rukia...make it easy on yourself..." stated Byakuya.

"That goes for you too...your name is Ichigo, am I correct?" asked Renji.

"Alright, you've got me...to be honest, I was getting homesick anyway..." acknowledged Rukia. How long had it been since she had last been home? Perhaps they had been worried about her.

Immediately, she stretched up her hands in the air. Already she had accepted her fate. Sure, they were going to execute her...but there were a lot of worse things than death, right?

However, Ichigo had no attention of going with Renji and Byakuya so quietly. He hadn't even been to Soul Society before. Why go there now?

Suddenly, Rukia found herself being grabbed by Ichigo.

"Huh?" asked the teenage girl.

"Let's get out of here, Rukia!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"We're resisting arrest?" questioned Rukia.

"We've got nothing to lose!" answered the substitute Soul Reaper. After all, if the two Soul Reapers caught them, they were probably going to be executed.

Immediately, he and Rukia entered a nearby vehicle and began to drive away from the duo.

"Resisting arrest? I don't think so..." stated Byakuya.

"I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way..." answered Renji.

Wasting no time, the duo began to pursue them.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I'm glad that you managed to stop me from being executed...but I want to go home..." stated Luffy.

"About that...I think that it would be best if you remained at my world for the time being..." answered Orihime.

"What makes you say that?" questioned the pirate.

"You seem to be having a lot of encounters with the marines lately...they must really want to bring you to justice..." said the teenage girl.

"True..." acknowledged Luffy. The marines really had been trying

"I think it might be best to stay here for a while where you'll be safe..." suggested the bizarre chef.

"I suppose...but what about my crew?" asked the pirate.

"I think they'll be fine...the Marines only seemed to want you..." noted Orihime.

"True..." answered Luffy. Perhaps they would be fine without him. Maybe they could do something other than be pirates for a change. Sanji in particular wanted to start his own restaurant.

Immediately, he decided to sit down and watch TV.

"I think I'll watch the show that Rukia showed me...do you want to join me?" asked Luffy.

"Sure..." nodded Orihime.

"I'll go get my friends!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

Immediately, he stretched himself out and went to look for his friends.

As it turned out, Nami was currently hanging out with Chad and Uryu.

"I just took on a giant Hollow...if only it didn't get away from me..." stated Nami.

"Great job!" exclaimed Chad.

"I heard about it...it's eaten quite a few Quincies..." noted Uryu. He felt sorry for his poor kinsmen.

At that very moment, Luffy showed up, much to Nami's surprise.

"Luffy!" exclaimed Nami.

"Do you want us for something?" asked Chad.

"Hey there, Nami! Glad to see you again! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Luffy.

"I was worried about you!" bellowed Nami.

"Well, I'm here now...do you want to want to watch TV?" inquired the pirate.

"I suppose. I have some free time on my hands..." noted Uryu.

Immediately, Luffy grabbed them and took them all towards Ichigo's house.

"I wonder why the house is empty..." questioned Orihime. Hopefully Ichigo wouldn't mind if they decided to relax at his house for a bit.

Luffy turned on the TV. As it turned out, he was watching Soul Reapers.

"This show is so awesome! You get to watch Soul Reapers do what they do best!" exclaimed Luffy.

Currently, there was a Soul Reaper beating a Hollow with a baton.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" asked the Soul Reaper.

 **"Yes, I will!"** bellowed the Hollow. No more eating souls for him.

"Good. Why don't you go to Soul Society with me? We have cookies..." stated the Reaper.

The Hollow nodded.

The Soul Reaper used his sword to break the Hollow's mask, causing him to revert back to a Plus.

The Plus bowed to the Soul Reaper, and followed the Soul Reaper to Soul Society.

How many Pluses were there at Soul Society, anyway? The Soul Reapers seemed to be doing their job rather often these days.

"I'll go get some popcorn..." stated Orihime.

Immediately, Orihime went to do so.

"Alright, I'm back! And I brought butter!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Unsurprisingly, Luffy was eating his awfully quickly.

"Careful, Luffy! I don't want you to choke!" warned Orihime.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

Suddenly, they noticed that there appeared to be a car chase on TV.

"I wonder who they're chasing this time..." said Uryu.

Granted, he normally did not like the Soul Reapers...but at least their television programming was rather decent. Personally he thought this was going to be a very good episode indeed.

"Make way!" bellowed Ichigo on the TV.

Immediately, several pedestrians leapt out of the way.

"Careful, Ichigo...we don't want a hit and run added to our list of charges..." warned Rukia.

"I'm sorry! It's hard to avoid them when you're driving above the speed limit!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Great...not only are we in danger of being executed...we're also in danger of getting a speeding ticket..." remarked the female fugitive.

"If they think they can escape the law, then they've got another thing coming!" exclaimed the narrator.

"Wait, haven't I heard that voice before?" questioned Chad. It seemed somehow familiar.

"The narrator or the fugitives?" asked Luffy.

"I think it was the fugitives..." stated Uryu.

Shrugging, he decided to continue watching.

Immediately, Ichigo and Rukia noticed the state borderline.

"You think if we cross, we'll be safe?" asked Rukia.

"Let's hope so..." answered Ichigo.

Little did they know that Renji had found a way to stop them in their tracks.

"Let's see how they deal with this..." stated Renji.

Immediately, he pulled out a spike strip.

Expectedly, Ichigo and Rukia ran over it...and their tires ended up being deflated.

Quickly, they noticed that their car had stopped completely.

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"Oh god no! They must have deflated our tires!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"It looks like their attempts to escape the cops have fallen flat..." said the narrator.

"Heh heh...I see what they did there..." said Uryu.

"Wait a minute! That's Ichigo and Rukia!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Wait, what?" bellowed Luffy.

In the process, he nearly choked on his popcorn.

Orihime quickly gave him the Heimlich maneuver.

"You must be my guardian angel or something..." stated Luffy.

"Heh heh, yeah..." nodded Orihime. She had managed to save his life at least twice now.

Immediately, Renji and Byakuya pulled them out of the vehicle and began to beat them with their police batons.

"It looks like Renji and Byakuya have got the beat..." stated the narrator.

"Poor Ichigo and Rukia..." stated Orihime.

"Ow! This really hurts!" bellowed Ichigo.

"I actually kind of like it..." stated Rukia.

Ichigo stared at Rukia.

"The pain! The horrible pain!" exclaimed the female former Soul Reaper.

They then proceeded to spray Ichigo with pepper spray.

"Ow! Police brutality much?" asked Ichigo.

"Pepper is normally a delicious condiment...but not for people like these..." noted the narrator.

"I'd be laughing if Ichigo and Rukia weren't in big trouble..." said Orihime.

Luffy nodded.

"Not Ichigo!" screamed Nami.

Immediately, Ichigo and Rukia were loaded to a police van, and the door was quickly shut.

Oddly enough, a portal to Soul Society then opened and they went right through it.

"It's time for you to meet your maker..." remarked Byakuya.

Ichigo and Rukia gulped.

"This is worse than the time I made a deal with a sea witch!" exclaimed Nami.

 _Nami (who was 16 years old at the time) was looking at an attractive merman...who for some strange reason had no shirt on._

 _"He is so sexy...I'm so glad he never wears a shirt...too bad I'm not a mermaid though..." stated Nami._

 _"I may be able to help you with that..." stated a nearby sea witch._

 _"Why does your hair look like seaweed?" asked the teenage girl._

 _"All my customers ask that...do I need to explain that to you, too?" inquired the witch. Personally she wondered if she should keep using magical shampoo products to change the appearance of her hair._

 _"Sorry I asked then..." apologized Nami._

 _"Don't worry about it. Now, do you want to make a deal?" asked the sea witch._

 _"What kind of deal?" inquired the teenage girl._

 _"I can make you a potion that will turn you into a mermaid for three days...if you manage to kiss him in that time frame you will be with him forever...of course, you won't have legs until you're thirty years old...but maybe you'll find it to be worth it...if you want I could also make you a potion to change you back if you want to be human again...though you'll probably get married to that merman..." explained the witch._

 _"Fair enough." nodded Nami._

 _"If you don't manage to pull it off in three days...you'll turn back into a regular human being...and you'll be naked from the waist down. That will be embarrassing, to say the very least. Not only that, but you'll be in my debt..." stated the sea witch._

 _"That seems fair...wait, won't I owe you even if the potion works?" asked the teenage girl._

 _"I'm feeling rather generous today..." noted the witch._

 _"Alright." stated Nami._

 _Immediately, the witch handed Nami a magical contract and she signed it._

 _"Open the hatch!" exclaimed the witch._

 _Nami did so, and the witch poured the contents into her mouth._

 _Shortly afterward, she transformed into a mermaid._

 _The witch waved farewell as Nami went to meet her (hopefully) future boyfriend._

 _A few days later..._

 _Nami came back wearing a pair of swim trunks. Apparently, trying to get a kiss from the merman didn't go too well. She had been rather embarrassed when the transformation wore off, to say the very least._

 _"Did he already have a girlfriend?" asked the witch._

 _"He had a boyfriend..." stated Nami._

 _The sea witch sweatdropped._

 _"Well, you owe me a debt...as I said..." stated the sea witch._

 _"You're not going to turn me into a polyp, are you?" asked the teenage girl. That didn't seem too pleasant a thought._

 _"No no no. Nothing like that...I already got banished from a kingdom for practicing dark magic...why don't you walk my dog instead?" inquired the sea witch._

 _Immediately, a rather scary-looking bulldog came in._

 _"Are you sure that this is safe?" asked Nami._

 _"If you don't want to do that...you can just give me a gold coin..." answered the witch._

 _Nami gasped in shock._

 _"Give me the leash! Give me the leash!" exclaimed the teenage girl._

"Fortunately, that dog was not as fierce as he looked...but he peed on me three different times...I had to take a shower for over an hour..." noted Nami.

Suddenly, Orihime interrupted her train of thought.

"Wait, didn't they mention something about them meeting their maker?" asked the ditzy girl.

"Oh my god! Ichigo is going to die! And so is Rukia!" bellowed the pirate girl.

"We have to do something!" exclaimed Luffy.

"But in order to do that...we're going to have to find a way to get to Soul Society first..." noted Uryu.

"How can we pull that off?" inquired Chad.

"Maybe we can ask Ichigo's father? I heard that he was a former Soul Reaper..." suggested Orihime.

"That's a good idea..." nodded Luffy.

"I happen to know where he lives..." stated Nami.

 _A few minutes later..._

Isshin Kurosaki arrived home, ready with some fresh groceries.

However, he noticed that none of his children seemed to be home.

"Where did they all go?" asked Isshin.

At that very moment, Luffy and his friends arrived.

"Can I help you?" inquired Ichigo's father.

"We need your help! Ichigo and Rukia are in the slammer! And they've been sentenced for execution!" bellowed Nami.

"What?!" exclaimed Isshin.

"Do you know how to get to Soul Society?" asked Orihime.

"Yes, I do...but unfortunately I do not have the power to take you there...I gave it up a long time ago..." stated the former Soul Reaper.

Nami snapped her fingers.

"However...I do happen to know someone who does." said Ichigo's father.

"You do?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah...he happens to run a shop selling Soul Candy...I'm not sure if you've heard of him..." answered Isshin Kurosaki.

"I think Rukia has..." noted Uryu.

"If you want I can take you there..." stated Ichigo's father. He sure hoped that his son would be alright. Fortunately, it took a month before executions took place at Soul Society, so perhaps Ichigo's friends had some time.

He sure hoped that Ichigo and Rukia would be alright...they had some nasty execution methods nowadays. And more often than not, each of them led to people's souls being trapped in limbo.

He wouldn't want that to happen to Ichigo and Rukia now.

"I think I already know where it is, thank you..." answered Uryu.

"We have to save Ichigo! He's my best friend! And Rukia too! She's my other best friend!" exclaimed Chad.

"What about me..." stated Orihime.

"Well, you're a close friend..." noted Ichigo's best friend forever.

"Yes!" cheered the teenage girl.

"I guess we better get going..." stated Luffy.

Nami nodded. The more time they had to rescue Ichigo and Rukia, the better.

Immediately, the five of them raced towards Urahara's shop.

"Can I help you?" asked Urahara.

"We need you to open a portal to Soul Society...Ichigo and Rukia are in mortal peril!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Do something!" bellowed Orihime.

"Alright, but it will take some time...in the mean time, can you do me some favors?" inquired the man. Opening a portal to Soul Society tended to take a while.

"That seems fair...but it's all the same to you we've only got a month before the execution..." stated Nami.

"You should have more than enough time to rescue Rukia and Ichigo, I promise!" exclaimed Urahara.

"Alright." smiled Orihime.

"Can you take care of the Demi-Hollow outside my shop? He's been scaring all my customers..." stated the shopkeeper.

Sure enough, there was a Demi-Hollow outside the shop.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Luffy.

Immediately, he punched the Demi-Hollow in the face.

 **"Ow!** My **beautiful** face!" exclaimed the Demi-Hollow.

"Hmm...only half of what he's saying is in bold..." noted Orihime.

"That's because he's only half-Hollow..." stated Chad. Perhaps he would be easier to deal with than a regular Hollow.

"That's good...maybe we won't have to worry about him eating our soul..." answered Luffy.

"If you don't want to happen, then you might want to hurry...I can see a mask appearing on his face..." pointed out Uryu.

Sure enough, there was a mask appearing on the Demi-Hollow's face.

Quickly, Luffy punched the mask before it could be completed.

 **"Am** I **not** going **to** become **a** Hollow?" asked the Demi-Hollow.

"Maybe not..." answered Nami.

Suddenly, a Hollow approached the Demi-Hollow...and made him transform completely.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I guess we're just going to have to send him to Soul Society the old-fashioned way..." noted Uryu.

Chad nodded.

Fortunately, it appeared with the five of them, the former Demi-Hollow was hopelessly outnumbered. They managed to send him to Soul Society in no time.

"Yes!" cheered Orihime.

Once again, the five of them went back inside the store.

"How's the portal coming along?" asked Luffy.

"I'm still getting started...until then, maybe you can help my assistants..." inquired Urahara.

"How many do you have?" inquired Nami.

"I have three of them..." stated the shopkeeper.

"Then we'll help all three!" exclaimed Luffy.

Chad and Uryu nodded. That seemed a good idea as any. Hopefully the portal would be ready before too long. Ichigo and Rukia desperately needed their help.

Immediately, the five of them went to help the shopkeepers with their chores.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where are we going?" asked Yuzu excitedly.

"We're heading towards the Grand Line..." stated Sanji.

"The Grand Line, huh?" inquired Karin.

"Of course, in order to do that, we need to cross the Reverse Mountains first..." noted Zoro.

"It's going to be perilous!" exclaimed Usopp.

Yuzu hid behind Karin.

Suddenly, they began to hear the sound of a whale.

"Do you hear something?" asked Yuzu.

"What?" inquired Sanji.

As it turned out, there was a giant whale approaching them. The biggest whale that they had ever seen, no less.

How had it gotten so huge? Did it eat a magical fish or something?

"Whoa!" exclaimed Karin. This was quite a story she could tell to the marine biologists...assuming that they believed her and didn't dismiss it as a wild story. Her sister Yuzu tended to tell them quite a bit.

Unfortunately, the whale was hungry, and he swallowed them whole.

"Aah!" screamed the five of them as they went inside the whale's mouth.

 _Things don't look too good for the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates or Ichigo and Rukia does it...I suppose Luffy and Nami got off easy._

 _In the next chapter, we're going to explore the inside of the giant whale's stomach...and Ichigo and Rukia are going inside a prison cell. And of course our five protagonists in Karakura Town are going to help Urahara and his assistants out while they wait for the portal to Soul Society to open..._

 _I'll see you later in the next chapter I suppose._


	14. Chapter 14: A Fair Trial

_In this chapter, Ichigo and Rukia are going to have a fair trial. Really, there's not going to be any foul play. I promise!_

 _Oh, and Luffy and his friends are going to train...if they just waltz into Soul Society things won't end well for them. If their luck is bad enough they'll end up being used as test subjects for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You may know him if you're a Bleach fan, but this is the first time he's actually going to appear in the fanfic. A lot of characters are going to appear in this little arc in fact._

 _And yes, Tite Kubo did introduce a lot of characters in the Soul Society Arc. It made it so much harder for him to develop writer's block apparently. Of course, that was what Rumiko Takahashi did_ _earlier._

 _Also, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to escape from the whale. And yes, that arc was rather short. It was only two episodes long, I believe. But I suppose it makes writing easier._

 **Chapter 14: A "Fair" Trial**

After arriving in Soul Society, Byakuya and Renji immediately took Rukia and Ichigo to stand trial. They had a lot to answer for, so it was a good idea to get started with the trial and presumable sentencing.

"This is terrible..." remarked Ichigo. Who would have thought that they would be in danger of receiving capital punishment? He was under the impression that he abided the law...though admittedly he did get busted for speeding once. Those legal speed limits were sneaky.

"At least we'll have a fair trial..." stated Rukia. Surely Central 46 would be reasonable, right?

Immediately, Ichigo and Rukia entered the courtroom.

Suddenly, they noticed a rather interesting sight.

On the jury were no less than a dozen Quincy. Not only that, but their prosecutor was Gin Ichimaru, Rukia's least-favorite person in the world. Apparently he was going to enjoy the trial, because he had a wide smile on his face.

Of course, Gin Ichimaru almost always had a wide smile on his face. Was he using petroleum jelly or something?

"Someone's been a bad girl..." remarked Gin Ichimaru.

Rukia Kuchiki began to sweat profusely.

Apparently, the jury weren't too fond of Shinigami, because they were scowling at them.

And for some strange reason, his eyes were always shut. It was a miracle that he was able to see...unlike his pal Tosen.

Not only that, but the judge was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soul Society's mad scientist. Why he was currently a judge, Rukia had no idea. Apparently he liked the white wig and gavel that came with it.

As for their attorney...he was a monkey. How he got a job as an attorney was anyone's guess. His employer must be bananas.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed the monkey attorney.

"Ah crap..." said Rukia.

 _Meanwhile..._

As it turned out, Kisuke Urahara was currently training our five protagonists to help them get through Soul Society in one piece. They did not take too kindly to intruders.

"How are we doing with the training?" asked Orihime. This was a really good workout, to say the very least. Who would have thought that helping Kisuke's assistants would help them hone their powers?

"Pretty good..." answered Kisuke. However, it would still be some time before the portal was ready, though admittedly he was making fairly decent progress. The more time Luffy and his friends had to rescue Rukia and Ichigo, the better.

She had to admit, she was surprised how strong she had become. Of course, it helped that Luffy had helped her realize her true potential as a member of his crew.

She was glad that they had gotten to know each other. Personally she was a bit surprised how alike they were considering that they were from two different worlds. But maybe that was just the way things were.

Uryu had in fact been fairly strong to begin with...but after some training he had become stronger as well. Though admittedly he normally did not like Shinigami, Kisuke didn't seem so bad.

Of course, technically he wasn't a Shinigami anymore. He had retired a long time ago.

"I hope that we can save Ichigo in time..." said Nami. She didn't know what she was going to do if Ichigo ended up being executed. And to think Rukia's life was on the line as well.

"We still have time, so keep your shirt on...even if you're unbelievably sexy." stated Kisuke.

"Alright..." answered the Shinigami. If she wanted to save Ichigo, it was probably best to remain focused. Still, she felt rather guilty for getting him into that situation. He only wanted to protect her from the vicious Hollows.

If saving Ichigo meant making it up to him, then she was willing to enter Soul Society and save him along with Rukia.

Personally she wondered what was waiting for them once they arrived at Soul Society. Was it like the human world? Or was it another place entirely? Though admittedly she had sent several Pluses there, she had never bothered asking them what it was like on the other side.

Apparently, she was going to find out soon.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I don't understand...where are Central 46?" asked Rukia. The courtroom was conspicuously empty.

"They decided to take a day off. You'd be surprised how stressful it can be. They have to handle the worst criminals in all of Soul Society..." noted Gin Ichimaru.

"I suppose..." answered Ichigo. Still, it was rather inconvenient that they weren't there to judge them today. What were they all doing? Were they participating in a golf tournament?

"Ooh aah ooh aah!" exclaimed the attorney. He was hungry.

"What's that? You want a banana?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

The monkey attorney nodded.

"I think I see one right outside the courtroom..." stated the Squad 3 captain.

Immediately, the attorney went outside to get his banana.

However, much to his surprise, there did not appear to be a banana. Where was it?

Suddenly, Gin Ichimaru locked the door to the courtroom, leaving the monkey attorney trapped outside.

Confused, the monkey attorney scratched his head. Where was the banana? He was hungry.

"Our attorney!" bellowed Ichigo.

"This is going to be a hard court case..." stated Rukia.

"Now then...let's present the evidence, shall we?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

Immediately, Gin Ichimaru pulled out a television set and put a video in.

A few seconds later, Rukia appeared on the screen, waving at the audience.

"Hi! My name is Rukia Kuchiki! I'm a complete and utter psycho! I eat bunny rabbits for fun!" bellowed Rukia.

Immediately, Rukia picked up a baby rabbit (who was completely terrified) and bit off his head.

"Aah! Those are sweet and succulent juices! I feel just like a ferret!" bellowed the Shinigami, the rabbit's blood splattered all over her face.

"That's ridiculous! I love bunny rabbits!" exclaimed Rukia. Why else would she incorporate them in her drawings?

"You love eating them!" retorted Gin Ichimaru.

Rukia sweatdropped.

"What should I do today? Hmm, I think I see someone approaching..." stated the fake Rukia.

As it turned out, it was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hmm...I heard all about him...he murdered several people in a spectacularly gruesome fashion! He's also an arsonist who burns down orphanages! And I heard that he ate his own dog for lunch! Let's give him shinigami powers, shall we?" asked Rukia.

Immediately, Rukia picked up her sword and thrust it in Ichigo's chest.

"Hahahaha! Now that I have Shinigami powers I will use it to bring pain and suffering to the world!" bellowed Ichigo.

Quickly, lightning began to fill the sky.

"I would never do that!" screeched the real Ichigo.

"Of course you would! You're a dangerous psychopath with a long history of violence. You even killed your own mother!" bellowed Gin Ichimaru.

"I did not!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"If it weren't for you, she would still be alive...do you deny it?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"No..." answered the Soul Reaper.

"Then you're guilty!" bellowed Gin Ichimaru.

Ichigo Kurosaki remained onscreen, cutting people's heads off left and right with his katana.

"I think I see the legendary pirate queen Nami up ahead...she's pillaged hundreds of ships and slaughtered thousands of marines...not to mention that she tortured a Shinigami to death...I'll give her my Shinigami powers!" bellowed Ichigo.

Immediately, Ichigo stuck his sword through Nami's chest.

"Nami is not like that!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"But she's a pirate!" retorted Gin Ichimaru.

"True..." answered Ichigo truthfully. Maybe giving Nami powers wasn't such a good idea.

The video then cut to Rukia Kuchiki, who was currently relaxing on a bus stop.

She was examining her watch.

"Oh dear...it appears that I've been away from Soul Society for a century...oh well! Another century it is!" exclaimed Rukia.

"I have not been away from Soul Society for that long!" bellowed the real Rukia. Surely Soul Society would have arrested her before then.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" shouted Gin Ichimaru. It looked like someone needed to keep better track of time.

Shortly afterward, he shut off the TV.

"Well, that was all the evidence. Personally I think that it was a bit...overwhelming, wouldn't you say?" asked the man.

The jury nodded. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were really horrible people.

A few minutes later, they came to a decision.

"What's the verdict?" asked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"We find the defendants guilty as Yoruichi when she went streaking through Soul Society!" exclaimed one of the Quincies.

"That was the best day of my life...too bad Tosen wasn't there to see it...get it? He wasn't there to see it? Hahaha!" laughed Gin Ichimaru.

"Alright then. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, you have been sentenced to death!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

Immediately, Mayuri Kurotsuchi let out a wicked cackle.

"I wonder what the execution method is going to be..." stated Ichigo.

"We've got lots of execution methods...lethal injection, electrocution, giant flaming phoenix of doom..." explained Rukia. It'd be easier to list what execution methods they didn't have in Soul Society.

"You have been sentenced to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris!" bellowed Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Oh hell no..." said Ichigo.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi banged the gavel, making the sentence official and condemning Rukia and Ichigo.

Immediately, Byakuya and Renji picked up Ichigo and Rukia took them to a prison cell.

"Have fun in paradise...though I doubt you're going there..." said Renji. Personally he was surprised that Rukia would do such a horrible thing. Those poor bunny rabbits.

"Are you sure making us share the same prison cell is such a good idea?" asked Ichigo.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi was looking forward to a double execution..." stated Byakuya. They would probably save money that way...

Rukia shrugged. She just hoped that she and Ichigo could have some privacy.

"Once again, I'm sorry I got you into this...because of me we're both going to die..." stated Rukia.

"At least we have a month before the execution..." said Ichigo. Granted, they weren't sure what exactly they were going to do in a month since they were locked inside a prison cell...but at least they weren't going to be executed immediately.

"It's going to be an awfully long month..." noted the teenage girl.

"They sure make it a long wait..." acknowledged the Shinigami. He was under the impression that Mayuri Kurotsuchi wanted them to be executed on the spot. But apparently even he followed tradition.

"Life was good while it lasted..." thought Rukia. In a month from now, her soul would be trapped in Hueco Mundo. Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick was so lethal that it completely disintegrated the person's body.

Apparently, it wasn't so surprising that he had been chosen to be an executioner...though she was a bit surprised that Mayuri Kurotsuchi never accepted the job. It seemed like the perfect thing for him.

But maybe he was busy with his experiments in his laboratory. That was where he usually was. Maybe that was why he wanted to be judge rather than executioner.

Rukia sighed. It looked like they were going to have to wait until the execution. Maybe if they were lucky somebody would rescue them or someone would overturn the decision...but perhaps that was simply wishful thinking.

Personally she wondered who was going to miss her when she was gone. Perhaps Renji would...even if he was one of the Shinigami that had arrested her along with Ichigo.

Ichigo wondered if he was going to see his mother again, since she was deceased. Surely she was waiting for him on the other side, right?

 _At Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory..._

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was absolutely delighted. He was going to get to see a double execution! He couldn't wait to tell Nemu the good news. Of course, he was going to have to wait a month...but he thought that it would be worth the wait.

Besides, he would be able to perform experiments until then.

Immediately, Mayuri entered his laboratory. It was time to get back to work. And boy, did he love his job.

"Nemu, I'm home!" bellowed Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Immediately, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's assistant greeted Mayuri.

"Greetings, master. How did the trial go? I will admit that this was the first time you tried being a judge instead of a scientist...did you adapt to the change well?" asked Nemu.

"As a matter of fact, I did! I got to sentence two people to death! It was spectacular! Now they're going to die! Now if only I could experiment on their corpses...well, I guess I'll just have to help myself to what's left of them after Chuck Norris performs his roundhouse kick..." stated Mayuri.

"Chuck Norris's going to be the executioner? Sheesh..." said Mayuri's lieutenant.

"Here! I'm going to show you a video tape so that you'll know just how successful I was at being a judge!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Alright. Let's watch it..." stated Nemu.

Immediately, Mayuri pulled out a television set. He then stuck a video inside and turned on the TV.

Sure enough, the events of Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Soul Society began to play.

"My favorite part was when Gin Ichimaru showed the evidence against the two! As soon as I saw it, I knew that they were going to be executed for sure!" bellowed Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Gin Ichimaru was a surprisingly good prosecutor, to say the very least. Of course, his attorney didn't provide much competition.

"I don't know, Mayuri...I think that somebody rigged the trial..." answered Nemu.

"What makes you say that?" questioned the Soul Society captain.

"Since when do we have Quincy on our jury? And why was the attorney a monkey? I didn't even know that we had a monkey Shinigami..." asked the experiment.

"Nonsense! Who would want to spend time tampering with jury trials?" questioned Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked a female Shinigami.

As it turned out, Gin Ichimaru had decided to pay another Shinigami a visit after the events of the trial. He had in fact visited another Shinigami by the name of Rangiku...but he could never get her to go on a date with him. Apparently she thought he was creepy...which could be said for everyone else in Soul Society aside from Mayuri Kurotsuchi himself.

This particular Shinigami was known as Sakura Kaguya. She was dressed in a Shinigami outfit...that was bright pink and had the picture of a cherry blossom on it. It also showed off some of her cleavage. Instead of a katana she wielded a scythe. She also had pink hair similar to Yachiru and had red eyes. She had a fairly slender body build.

"Yes...I persuaded the Quincy to give Rukia a guilty verdict...which wasn't very hard at all. I have to admit, serving as prosecutor was awfully fun..." stated Gin Ichimaru.

"I'm a bit surprised that you got a monkey to be the attorney..." acknowledged Sakura.

"That was easy. I just gave him the banana and he immediately volunteered for the job." answered the sadist.

"Mm-hmm...but don't forget my role in the plan...I brainwashed the Central 46 to take a day off so that I could replace them with Mayuri Kurotsuchi...he was thrilled to handle the sentencing in the trial, to say the very least. I also made sure that the jury would be completely and utterly biased..." said Sakura.

"For that, I thank you...wait a minute! You're not in the Bleach manga!" exclaimed Gin.

"I'm not?" asked the Shinigami.

"No, you are not! I can't find you in the Bleach manga anywhere!" bellowed the man, flipping through the pages.

"Oh...I must be an original character..." stated Sakura.

"That explains a lot..." answered Gin Ichimaru. Apparently Ohfortheloveofpete thought it would be boring to just copy the Soul Society Arc down to every single episode, so he created Sakura Kaguya for his own purposes.

"Time for Stage 2 of the plan...isn't Tosen going to handle it?" asked the female Soul Reaper.

"I believe so, yes..." stated the white-haired sadist.

Sakura smiled wickedly.

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is fun!" exclaimed Yuzu, bouncing on the insides of Laboon. It was like using a giant trampoline.

"I'm surprised that we can breathe in here..." questioned Karin. Then again, the giant whale did have a blowhole like all the other whales.

"I want out of here...this is grossing me out..." complained Sanji.

"Me too..." answered Zoro. Unfortunately, they had no idea how they were going to escape from the whale's stomach. He doubted that he could simply cut through the whale's skin with his sword, since it appeared to be awfully resilient.

They had to admit, it was awfully spacious...but what were they expecting from such an enormous whale?

"Do you think anyone else got swallowed in here?" questioned Usopp.

"Either way, we need to look for a way out..." stated Sanji.

Immediately, they began to explore the insides of the whale. There certainly were a lot of fish inside.

"Have you seen my son?" asked a nearby clownfish.

"I think I cooked him as one of my meals..." answered Sanji.

"Noooo!" bellowed the clownfish.

"Oh wait...that was a pufferfish..." stated the chef.

"Phew!" exclaimed the fish.

"I don't mind being trapped down here! This is fun!" bellowed Yuzu.

"Not for me. I want out." stated Karin.

"Are you looking for a way to escape?" asked an old man.

"Who are you? Did the whale swallow you too?" inquired Usopp.

"I'm the whale's caretaker, actually..." stated Crocus. Scrubbing the whale's tongue was awfully unpleasant, but it had to be done.

"You're looking after him? Can you ask him to let us out?" questioned Zoro.

"I can do that...but before you do so can you help me with something? I think that someone is plotting to kill the whale..." answered the old man.

"They are?" inquired Sanji.

"Yes..." stated Crocus.

"Oh no! Why would they want to do such a thing?" asked Yuzu.

"Maybe they want oil?" inquired Karin.

"Possibly..." answered the man.

"We have to stop them! Where are they?" questioned Ichigo's younger sister.

"They're probably deeper inside the whale..." stated Crocus.

"We had better look for them then..." acknowledged Karin.

Immediately, the six of them went looking for the whale hunters. Hopefully they could stop them before it was too late. The only thing worse than being trapped inside a living whale was being trapped inside a dead whale.

 _Guess what! I lied about the fair trial! And there appears to be some sort of conspiracy...you probably already know where this is going if you've seen the original Soul Society...but as you can see by my OC I like to make my own twist to things._

 _In the next chapter, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to actually escape from the whale. I don't think that they can go on many adventures while they're stuck in there._

 _Oh, and Nami and her friends are going to arrive in Soul Society. Of course, getting in was the easy part. Now they have to deal with the Shinigami that want to witness Rukia and Ichigo's execution._


	15. Chapter 15: Murder In Soul Society

_In this chapter, there's going to be a murder! Oh dear! It's not going to be pretty...but since when is a murder ever pretty? And yes, Sosuke Aizen is going to be the victim._

 _Oh, and our protagonists are going to get to enter Soul Society. In the process, they're going to be taking a talking cat with them...since Orihime likes cats she's not going to mind._

 _Also, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to leave Laboon so that they can have more adventures. They were probably feeling claustrophobic._

 **Chapter 15: Murder In Soul Society**

In his bathroom, Sosuke Aizen was taking a bath, unaware of the grisly plan that had been set up for him. The grisly plan that in question involved him dying.

Currently, he was playing with a rubber ducky, making it squeak.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bathtub lots of fun!" sang Sosuke Aizen in the bathtub.

Little did he know that at that very moment, a hitman was entering the bathroom.

That hitman was Tosen.

Sosuke Aizen continued to play in the bathtub, still unaware of the approaching assassin.

At that very moment, music from Psycho began to play.

"Why is that creepy music playing?" asked Sosuke Aizen. It was rather unnerving.

"Would you like to find out?" questioned Tosen.

As soon as he saw Tosen, he screamed like a little girl.

"Time to die, Sosuke Aizen!" bellowed the blind hitman.

Sosuke Aizen screamed so loudly that he broke the mirror nearby.

Shortly afterward, he took a knife to the chest.

Tosen left the bathroom shortly afterward, ready to report on a job well done.

"Is the deed done?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"Yes, I took care of Sosuke Aizen..." answered Tosen.

"I'm glad that we sent you for the job...I wouldn't want to have to see Sosuke Aizen naked..." remarked Gin.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Sosuke Aizen naked..." pouted Sakura.

"That's because you're a pervert..." answered the Shinigami.

"Oh yeah...would you like to go visit me in my bedroom after we're done with our little conspiracy?" stated the female Soul Reaper.

"No thanks..." stated Gin.

Sakura Kaguya pouted.

 _A few hours later..._

"I wonder where Captain Aizen is..." remarked Momo Hinamori.

She was expecting to go on a mission with him to slay some Hollows. Her captain was remarkably good at it.

She had to admit, her captain had been acting a bit strange lately...but she figured it was probably nothing and that it was just her imagination.

However, when she knocked on the door to his house...she did not receive an answer.

"Captain Aizen? Captain Aizen?!" exclaimed Momo. Was he at home?

For some strange reason, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Curious, she went into his house to investigate. For some strange reason, the door was unlocked...Sosuke Aizen usually kept the door locked when he was not at home.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone had broken into his house. Who could it have possibly been? Were they a cat burglar?

She decided to go inside to investigate.

Immediately, she noticed footprints that did not appear to belong to her captain. Sweat began to come down her face.

"C-Captain A-Aizen? A-are you t-there?" asked Momo nervously.

Investigating further, she discovered that there appeared to be blood flowing from his bathroom.

Momo Hinamori started to worry. Reluctantly, she opened the door to the bathroom.

As soon as she saw Sosuke Aizen's lifeless body, she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my Soul King, Captain Aizen! Oh my Soul King, somebody killed Captain Aizen! Oh my Soul King!" screamed Momo.

"You know...Sosuke Aizen's awfully sexy without his shirt on..." thought the Squad 5 lieutenant. Why couldn't he take his shirt off more often? That would really make her day.

Suddenly, she remembered that she had terrible news to tell Yamamoto. He would want to know about this. There was a murderer on the loose...and they had managed to kill Sosuke Aizen!

Immediately, she raced out of her captain's house. She couldn't believe that this was happening. This was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is the portal ready? I'm feeling rather excited!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Yes, it's ready now." answered Kisuke.

"Are you coming with?" asked Orihime.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm an exile..." stated the shopkeeper. "Besides, I've got a shop to run..."

"OK...good look running your shop..." said Nami.

"By the way, would you mind looking after my cat? She wants catnip..." spoke Kisuke.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Orihime. She loved cats.

Immediately, Kisuke gave a black cat to Orihime.

"Meow!" bellowed the black cat.

"I don't think the Soul Reapers will be happy to see a Quincy in Soul Society..." remarked Uryu.

"I hope they'll go easy on you..." said Chad.

"I doubt it." answered the bespectacled teen. The things that he did for his friend Ichigo.

Immediately, the five of them stepped into the portal.

As they did so, Kisuke Urahara bid them farewell. Hopefully the training that he had given them would be enough to prevent the execution from taking place.

 _Back at Soul Society..._

"Extra, extra! Read it all about it! Sosuke Aizen has been murdered! All of Soul Society has been paralyzed with fear!" bellowed Yachiru.

As it turned out, Yachiru had decided to play the role of a newspaper delivery girl. Apparently, her captain Kenpachi had decided that she would be the girl for the job, since she liked to ride on a scooter.

"Take it, friends!" bellowed Yachiru, giving a newspaper to Sui-Feng.

"Sosuke Aizen? What in Hueco Mundo?!" exclaimed Sui-Feng.

This all seemed so sudden, to say the very least. Who would want to do such a thing? And who would be capable of doing such a thing as well?

No wonder Yachiru was passing out newspapers related to the subject.

"Sosuke Aizen is dead? Impossible!" bellowed Sajin. Was it the work of the Quincy?

Now that they thought of it...somebody did select a dozen Quincy to be on the jury for Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki's trial.

"Is this the work of the devil?" asked Shunsui.

"Beats me!" exclaimed Yachiru as she sped away on her scooter.

"Sosuke Aizen? Momo must be devastated..." remarked Hitsugaya. Perhaps he should go comfort her.

"Well, how about that...Sosuke Aizen is dead...do you think they'll let me experiment with his corpse?" asked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You can perform an autopsy, but that's it! Though I do believe he was stabbed..." noted Yachiru.

"Hmph..." remarked Mayuri.

Inevitably, Yachiru stopped by Gin Ichimaru's house.

"Hey there...I decided to skip Tosen's house since he couldn't read..." noted Yachiru.

"You didn't make a Braille newspaper?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"Nope...though maybe I should make one for you since you never open your eyes..." acknowledged the pink-haired girl.

"How thoughtful of you." remarked the Soul Society captain.

Immediately, Yachiru handed Gin Ichimaru the newspaper.

He then watched Yachiru as she rode off into the sunset to deliver more newspapers.

As soon as she was gone, Gin Ichimaru tossed the newspaper into the fireplace.

"It looks like everyone in Soul Society knows about Sosuke Aizen's fate, don't they?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"Yes, it appears that our plan is going smoothly..." remarked Kaname Tosen.

"In three weeks, Rukia will be dead and then we can get what we want!" exclaimed Sakura Kaguya.

"What about the teenage boy that's being executed as well?" asked Tosen.

"Who needs him? They can toss him off a cliff for all I care..." answered Gin Ichimaru.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a noise.

"What was that?" inquired Kaname Tosen.

"It sounds like a portal being ripped open..." questioned Sakura.

"You want me to go investigate?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"Knock yourself out..." answered the female Soul Reaper.

Immediately, Gin Ichimaru went to investigate.

Quickly, the five Soul Society invaders began to look at their surroundings.

"It feels a bit early for us to go to heaven..." remarked Nami.

"I know...I always thought that I would come here when I was eighty or something..." noted Luffy.

"Me too..." acknowledged Orihime.

Sure enough, Soul Society was within sight.

However, it appeared that they would not let simply anyone inside, as there was an enormous gate blocking their entry.

"How are we going to get through?" asked Chad.

"There appears to be a door guard..." noted Uryu.

"He's huge!" exclaimed Orihime.

As Uryu had noticed, there was in fact a door guard. His name was Jidanbo. It appeared that Soul Society was not currently accepting visitors.

"How are we going to get past him?" inquired Nami. He looked big and strong...even if he was technically outnumbered five to one.

"Maybe we can fight him?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know...I don't like to solve my problems with violence..." stated Orihime.

"You certainly are a pacifist..." noted Uryu.

Suddenly, they noticed that he was saying something.

"I am so hungry..." remarked Jidanbo.

This gave Orihime an idea.

"Maybe if we give him some food, maybe he'll let us in..." suggested Orihime.

"Do you have any food?" asked Luffy, licking his lips.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Check out the sandwich I made!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Sure enough, Orihime had made a sandwich with meatballs, gravy, and lettuce.

"That's a rather odd sandwich..." remarked Uryu.

"Can I have a bite?" asked Luffy.

"OK, but remember that we need to save this for the guard..." pointed out Orihime.

Luffy happily took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Delicious!" bellowed the pirate.

Orihime was really happy that Luffy appreciated her cooking. How else was she going to hone her cooking skills?

Shortly afterwards, they came up to the guard.

"What do you want?" asked Jidanbo. He was not expecting guests from outside Soul Society.

"Can you let us in?" inquired Chad.

"I can't! There's been strife in Soul Society lately and we aren't accepting any visitors!" exclaimed the guard. If his supervisor realized that he let Ryoka inside Soul Society after Sosuke Aizen's demise, he would be fired on the spot.

"I wonder what's happening in Soul Society..." questioned Nami.

"If we give you this sandwich, will you let us through?" inquired Orihime.

Curious, Jidanbo noticed how strange the sandwich looked.

But since he was starving, he decided to eat it anyway.

"Surprisingly deelicious! Well, you seem trustworthy enough. I'll let you pass...but be careful. I heard that there was a murderer on the loose." stated Jidanbo.

"A murderer? That doesn't sound good..." remarked Nami.

"Letting complete strangers in? Not today!" exclaimed Gin Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru?" asked the giant.

"I think we're going to have to take him out..." noted Nami.

Immediately, Luffy went to punch Gin Ichimaru with his elastic arm.

Unfortunately, Gin Ichimaru grabbed the arm, and he proceeded to tie up Luffy like a pretzel.

He then slammed the gate shut, leaving them trapped outside.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"I think so...can you untie me?" inquired Luffy. Apparently Gin Ichimaru had managed to use Luffy's elasticity to his advantage.

Orihime nodded, and began to do so.

"You got tied up by your own arms...that must have been embarrassing..." noted the teenage girl.

"Yeah..." acknowledged Luffy. He felt like a balloon animal.

"Well, using the front door is out of the question. Maybe there's a back door somewhere?" asked Nami.

"Maybe I can use my arms to scale the wall!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

"That seems like a good ideas as any..." suggested Uryu. Of course, he was going to have to lift them across...but apparently Luffy could do that as well.

Immediately, he used his arms for that task. He succeeded.

He then proceeded to grab Orihime.

"You feel awfully soft..." noted Luffy.

"You're groping me..." said the teenage resident of Karakura Town.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized the pirate captain as he lifted Orihime over the barrier.

Orihime began to blush.

"Alright then...I'll just lift our teammates up and-"

Suddenly, they heard someone running towards them.

"Huh?" asked Orihime.

As it turned out, it was Chuck Norris, who proceeded to roundhouse kick the two.

"Hiya!" bellowed Chuck Norris.

Immediately, they were sent flying over the barrier, screaming as they did so.

Fortunately, Chuck Norris had been saving most of his titanic reiatsu for the upcoming execution in three weeks...otherwise Luffy and Orihime likely would have died.

"Oof!" bellowed Luffy as he fell on his face.

"Are you going to be OK, Luffy?" asked Orihime. That was fairly painful.

"I think so..." answered the pirate. Infiltrating Soul Society was a rough business.

"Oh man...why can't Chuck Norris be on our side?" asked Orihime.

"I didn't know that he was a Soul Reaper..." questioned Chad.

"Nami's right...we shouldn't use the front door...and apparently scaling the walls isn't going to work either..." noted Uryu.

"Maybe there's someone in Soul Society that can help us?" inquired Nami.

Jadinbo pointed to the poverty-stricken part of Soul Society...also known as the part that did not have an enormous gate. Perhaps they would be able to give them a hand.

"Thanks..." answered the teenage pirate girl.

Hopefully they would help them sneak inside Soul Society so that they didn't get caught again. It was getting to be a real pain.

 _Back in Seiretei..._

"Did you take care of the intruders?" asked Kaname Tosen.

"Yes...though I'm not quite sure what they're here for..." answered Gin Ichimaru.

"Maybe they're here to prevent the execution?" inquired Sakura Kaguya.

"If so, we may have a problem..." acknowledged Tosen.

"Well, it's too bad for them! I already shut the gate down on them!" exclaimed the treasonous Squad 3 captain.

"Alright then. I guess we won't have to worry about any Ryoka..." remarked Sakura.

Still, she wondered if they would try to find a way around the gate.

How exactly did they manage to get into Soul Society, anyway? She was under the impression that Soul Society was inaccessible to mere mortals...though admittedly it hadn't stopped them from trying.

Perhaps they had help from a Soul Society exile. She heard that some of them were still capable of creating passageways between the Soul Society and the Human World. It was quite fascinating really.

Of course, she hadn't visited the human world in quite some time. She had gotten tired of her duties as as a lieutenant, especially since her superiors refused to allow her to be a captain.

It was quite frustrating, really. She thought that she deserved to be captain more than anyone else in Soul Society...and yet nobody else saw things her way. What the heck was their problem?

Well, they would realize their mistake soon enough when she became one of the strongest Shinigami in the history of ever. Everything was going according to plan...and soon they would all get what they wanted, including her two accomplices.

Personally she wondered when exactly they would realize what was happening...but since she thought they were all morons she figured they would never figure it out until it was too late.

Things were just going so smoothly.

 _In the stomach of the giant whale..._

"How long have we been walking?" asked Karin.

"This stomach sure is spacious..." noted Yuzu.

"It sure is..." answered Sanji.

Suddenly, they began to hear voices...one that sounded like a man and one that sounded like a woman.

"Who could that be?" inquired Yuzu.

"Be quiet...I don't think you want them to hear you..." warned Crocus.

Karin put her fingers across her lips to remind Yuzu.

"Oh..." whispered the young Quincy-empowered girl.

Sure enough, there were two people inside the whale. The male was wearing a crown on his head, while the female had blue hair.

"We sure are going to make a lot of beri off this whale, aren't we, Miss Wednesday?" asked the man of the group.

"Yes, Mr. 9...I'm sure that the citizens of Whiskey Peak will appreciate what we have done..." agreed Miss Wednesday. They just loved the taste of whale meat. Of course, they were already wealthy with her being a princess and all...but it never hurt to have some extra cash. It might come in handy for a rainy day.

Suddenly, Yuzu launched a Quincy arrow at Mr. 9.

"Yuzu!" bellowed Karin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" exclaimed Yuzu.

This immediately got Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday's attention.

"What's this? It appears that someone doesn't like what we're doing here..." noted Mr. 9.

"Apparently someone supports whales...especially really big ones..." answered Miss Wednesday.

Apparently, they were going to have to do something about them.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to fight.

Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Wait, what was that?" asked Mr. 9.

Curious, Miss Wednesday looked up.

As it turned out, they were standing right underneath Laboon's blowhole.

"Oh..." said Miss Wednesday.

Suddenly, they were sent flying by a sudden burst of water, sending them flying out of the whale. Unsurprisingly, they began to scream.

"Well, that was awfully convenient for us..." remarked Zoro.

"You think we can use it to get out of here?" asked Karin.

"That's not a good idea, actually...though personally I wonder what whale would taste like myself..." answered Sanji.

"Nooooo! Save the whales!" screamed Yuzu.

"Alright, alright!" bellowed the chef.

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates used the blowhole to successfully escape Laboon's stomach.

"Thanks for your help, Crocus..." said Karin.

"It's the least I could do for saving Laboon..." answered Crocus.

"Actually, we didn't do that...Laboon saved himself..." pointed out Usopp.

"Oh...well, thanks anyway!" exclaimed the old man.

Yuzu and Karin shrugged.

They had to admit, ever since they had gone to the world of pirates...they had been having some crazy adventures.

Still, they got the feeling that they were going to enjoy their stay. Apparently the world of pirates was also a world of adventure. Besides, it got a bit boring in a quiet town like Karakura. The soul-sucking Hollows weren't as threatening to them as they looked.

However, they wondered if their father was worried about them.

Also, they got the feeling that their older brother Ichigo had gotten into hot water while they were gone, though they weren't quite sure what was happening. Was he going to be alright?

"Where are we going next?" asked Karin.

"Unfortunately we still don't have a navigator..." noted Sanji.

"I guess we could go to Whiskey Peak..." answered Zoro.

"But I don't want to get drunk..." complained Yuzu. She was not an alcoholic.

"You don't have to drink booze if you don't want to...though admittedly we've been drinking it a lot lately..." acknowledged Usopp. Booze was the love of his life.

"We're too young to drink..." pointed out Karin.

"Do we really have to have children onboard?" asked the sniper.

"Well, the marines have been leaving us alone ever since we placed them on the ship...maybe they think they're hostages..." suggested Zoro.

Sure enough, there was a marine ship nearby...but they were completely ignoring them.

"I'm starting to feel a bit guilty..." remarked Sanji.

"But we're crew members..." stated Yuzu.

"I don't think the marines see it that way..." noted Zoro.

"Whatever! As long as the marines are off our backs, I'm happy! They almost executed Luffy!" exclaimed Usopp. What would they do without their precious pirate captain? Take up a career as ninja and go battle an evil ninja lord with a snake fetish?

"That must have been traumatic..." remarked Karin. Oddly enough she in fact had met the guy...and wondered why the marines wanted him dead.

Shrugging, she decided that she could ask questions later. For now, it was time for them to get going. Hopefully they would not end up being swallowed by another whale. Why were they so hungry today?

Immediately, the Straw Hat Pirates set off towards Whiskey Peak. It was time for another crazy adventure.

Little did they know that Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were currently following them...

"Our boss is going to want to know everything about them..." remarked Mr. 9.

"He sure is." nodded Miss Wednesday.

 _It appears that getting into Soul Society won't be easy as our Ryoka protagonists have thought...surely there has to be another way in, right? On the lighter side of things, the Straw Hat Pirates have found a way out of Laboon._

 _In the next chapter, well, you probably already know where our protagonists are going. But if not, they're going to the impoverished side of Soul Society and Whiskey Peak respectively._

 _I'll see you later now!_


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome To Whiskey Peak!

_In this chapter, the Ryoka are going to visit the impoverished part of Soul Society so that they can save Ichigo and Rukia. Also, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to visit Whiskey Peak, who are going to welcome them with open arms. How about that?_

 _But unfortunately things aren't always what they seem. Just look at Sosuke Aizen's bankai!_

 **Chapter 16: Welcome To Whiskey Peak!**

"Where were the slums again?" asked Luffy, scratching his head. He couldn't seem to remember.

"Meow!" exclaimed Yoruichi, pointing in the slum's direction.

"Thanks..." answered the pirate. Yoruichi was an awfully strange cat...but at least she was helpful. Where did Kisuke get a cat like her, anyway?

Immediately, Yoruichi directed them towards the slums.

As it turned out, they were not the best place to live in the world. The houses were covered in cobwebs, and they appeared to be rather rundown. Apparently, nobody had ever heard of the concept of picking up after themselves, because the floor was covered with garbage.

Also, the slums happened to smell...kind of funny.

"This is making me feel awfully depressed..." noted Chad.

"We can't all be rich..." acknowledged Uryu. Hopefully Soul Society would do something about this poverty epidemic...but maybe they were busy slaying Hollows so that things didn't get even worse for them.

"For some strange reason I can't help but shake the feeling that Rukia grew up here..." questioned Orihime.

"What makes you say that?" asked Nami.

"It does remind me a bit of her..." answered Chad.

"If she grew up in this town I'm surprised that she's not as greedy as I am..." acknowledged the teenage pirate girl.

"Yeah..." nodded Luffy.

Many of the citizens appeared to be lacking footwear as well. One of them ran up to Orihime.

Immediately, she decided to ask him a question.

"Would you like some sandals?" asked Orihime.

"No thanks! I love going barefoot!" exclaimed one citizen. Who needed shoes? Certainly not him!

"But your feet smell funny..." pointed out the Karakura citizen.

"I'll just soak them in this bucket of squalid water!" exclaimed the slum resident.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." answered Orihime.

"Can you spare some change?" asked a hobo to Nami.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Nami at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, Yoruichi directed them towards a specific house. A house that belonged to a friend of hers. Though there was a welcome mat at the door, it appeared to be somewhat torn and ragged.

"Someone needs a new rug..." noted Uryu.

"I wonder whose inside?" questioned Nami. Whoever they were, they would apparently be able to help them get into Soul Society. Maybe they knew a secret entrance?

Luffy knocked on the door.

"Anyone home?" asked Luffy.

Sure enough, there was someone at home. Someone immediately answered the door.

In this case, it was Kukaku Shiba, who incidentally was about as sexy as Nami herself. Luffy wondered what Sanji would think of her.

"Can I help you?" inquired Kukaku. It wasn't every day that she got visitors in this part of town. People tended to visit the richer part of Soul Society more often. Perhaps it was time for her to get a real job.

"We're trying to break into Soul Society..." explained Uryu.

"It's easier said than done...we need help." noted Chad. It appeared that Soul Society really did not want to let in complete strangers.

"Ichigo and Rukia are in danger of being executed!" exclaimed Luffy. He REALLY wasn't interested in them getting the noose. They didn't deserve to die...though admittedly Rukia had kicked Ichigo in the groin once.

"I don't want them to die!" bellowed Orihime. Ichigo and Rukia meant everything to her!

"Alright, alright. I think I can help you...don't panic..." answered Kukaku. How many people wanted to use her cannon, anyway? Did they all want to see if they could fly?

"By the way, what happened to your arm?" asked the teenage resident of Karakura Town. Kukaku appeared to be using a prosthetic.

"I got on Chuck Norris's bad side, so he ripped it off..with his bare hands." explained the woman. Fortunately, her prosthetic arm was about seven times better.

Orihime's face turned pale. Chuck Norris was dangerous with a capital D. She dreaded the thought about running into him again. Who would have thought that he was a Soul Reaper?

"We met him...he roundhouse kicked us back to where we started..." stated Luffy. They weren't going to get into Soul Society while he was nearby.

"You're lucky to be alive...did you know that he's going to be Ichigo and Rukia's executioner?" noted Kukaku.

Orihime gasped in shock.

"I know...they must have really broken the law...you sure you want to save them?" asked the lady. For all the trouble they had gotten into they were probably terrorists.

"Yes! We do!" bellowed Nami.

"Alright, alright. Again, try not to panic..." stated the lady with a prosthetic arm.

"I'm trying not to panic!" exclaimed Orihime, sweat coming down her face.

"Right, of course you aren't..." answered Kukaku. "But it takes some time to get the cannon ready...why don't you stay here until then?" It always nice to have guests...even if most of them were homeless people. Someone really needed to give those poor people some houses.

"Alright...but we've only got three weeks before Ichigo and Rukia's execution..." pointed out Nami. They didn't want to spend their time slacking off while their friends were in danger. They desperately needed their help.

"You should still have some time, I promise!" exclaimed the lady.

Orihime and Nami sighed in relief. They really did not want Ichigo and Rukia to die...even if Soul Society didn't see things their way.

Hopefully the slums would be a good hiding spot for them...if Soul Society found them, they might not be the only ones on the chopping block.

But it appeared that Soul Society never bothered visiting the slums.

Well, it worked out for them, they supposed.

 _Meanwhile..._

Renji unlocked the door to Ichigo and Rukia's cell, causing them to raise an eyebrow.

"What's going on, Renji?" asked Rukia. Was he coming to rescue them? Granted, that seemed rather unlikely...if they did happen to be childhood friends.

"We're transferring you to a shrine until your execution...you've got about three weeks left..." stated Renji.

"I know...we've been keeping track on our calendar..." answered Ichigo.

Sure enough, Ichigo was keeping a calendar so that they knew their execution date...which oddly enough was on Friday the 13th. What a coincidence.

"Rukia wanted to use a bunny rabbit to mark the execution date...but I thought that a skull and crossbones would be better..." stated Ichigo.

"Yeah...it was..." nodded Rukia. Why exactly was she so obsessed with bunny rabbits, anyway? Maybe it had started when she was young.

"By the way, there's been a rumor that there are five invaders in Soul Society...know anything about that?" asked Renji.

"No, we don't..." answered Ichigo. Soul Society had intruders?

Rukia shook her head. This was real news to her. Since when did Soul Society ever get invaded? Well, aside from the Hollows of course. But that hadn't happened in over fifty years.

"Well, rumor has it that they're being led by an orange-haired girl that's sexy beyond all reason..." stated the man.

Ichigo and Rukia gasped in shock. Was it Nami? That did seem to match her description. At least, that was what Ichigo thought about her.

"In other news, Sosuke Aizen has mysteriously perished...apparently it was the work of some sort of hitman..." said Rukia's childhood friend.

"What? Sosuke Aizen is dead? That's impossible!" bellowed Rukia.

"Who's Sosuke Aizen?" asked Ichigo. He had never heard of him.

"He's only the best Soul Reapers in the history of ever...they say that he can take out hundreds of Menos Grande without breaking a sweat..." stated the former member of Squad 13. Sosuke Aizen made her seem as weak as a kitten.

"That's awfully impressive..." noted the substitute Shinigami. He and Uryu had struggled to take down even one...though admittedly that might no longer be the case now that he had gotten stronger.

'They seem to think that the Ryoka are responsible...personally I doubt it since they only seemed to arrive in Soul Society just now...but apparently the Gotei 13 have strange minds like that..." stated Renji.

"That does seem rather odd..." acknowledged Ichigo.

"Now where was I? Off to the shrine you go. Maybe in the next life you'll learn to behave yourselves better..." remarked Renji.

"I just wanted to save Ichigo..." stated Rukia. Ichigo was too awesome to die.

"I just wanted to save Nami..." remarked Ichigo. She was too sexy to die.

"Well, when you put it that way..." answered the red-haired teen.

"Hey! Don't sympathize with the prisoners on death row!" ordered Byakuya. He hated it whenever Renji did that, to say the very least.

"Sorry, Captain Byakuya..." apologized Renji.

Once again, Ichigo and Rukia found themselves going to prison. This time, they were off to a shrine.

As before, they found the door being locked on them.

"At least they let us keep the calendar..." stated Ichigo.

"You think the rumors are true? Is Nami in Soul Society?" asked Rukia.

"If that's the case, she might be coming to rescue us..." answered the Shinigami. The only thing that could make Nami more heroic if she wore a superheroine costume. Would she like to cosplay as Wonder Woman? If so he would be thrilled.

"I have no idea how she managed to get into Soul Society if the rumors are true...but I suppose she's a clever girl..." acknowledged the former member of Squad 13.

"You think she can pull it off?" inquired Ichigo.

"I don't know...there are going to be a lot of Shinigami attending the execution..." pointed out Rukia. They weren't going to be happy if Nami tried to prevent it from happening...especially Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I hope she can pull it off...I want to live a little longer..." remarked the teenage boy. Wouldn't it be awesome if Nami was able to rescue them, as unlikely as that was.

"So do I, actually..." acknowledged the teenage girl. This was worse than the time Renji crashed into her while she was getting out of the shower. How could he have been so clumsy? She could have died from embarrassment right then and there...and then they wouldn't be even having the execution.

"You know, I always thought that I was going to die being eaten by a Hollow...and yet there don't seem to be any Hollows here in Soul Society..." noted Ichigo.

"Yeah...there hasn't been a security breach like that in years..." acknowledged Rukia. It was good that there weren't any Hollows on the loose...they didn't want to end up being lunch.

"If Nami's one of the five intruders, then who do you think the other four are?" questioned Ichigo. Apparently Nami had been smart and had decided not to come alone.

"I have a pretty good idea..." remarked the teenage girl.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is this Whiskey Peak?" asked Karin.

"I said I don't want to get drunk!" bellowed Yuzu. She had never had a sip of alcohol in her life...except for when her father had gotten careless.

"If you don't want to get drunk, you can just drink the fruit punch..." answered Sanji.

"Yay! I love fruit punch!" cheered Ichigo's younger sister.

"Has your sister always been this energetic?" asked Zoro. Something told him that living with Yuzu might be a pain...even if she had only been on the Going Merry for a few days.

"Yes, she has." nodded Karin. It was probably best if she kept her away from sugar...or sweets...or soda.

Sure enough, the citizens of Whiskey Peak seemed rather happy to see visitors.

"Yes! We have customers!" cheered one of them.

"It looks like they don't mind having guests..." remarked Sanji. They were surprisingly welcoming considering that they were outlaws.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Usopp.

It looked like they were going to have fun in this town, to say the very least. Usopp in particular was happily eating a lot of food...while Sanji was flirting with every attractive female that he could find. Oddly enough, they seemed to be enjoying it.

Likewise, Yuzu appeared to be having fun as well.

"This is fun!" bellowed Yuzu.

"I bet it is..." answered Karin.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Karin's younger sister.

"For some strange reason this seems too good to be true..." answered Yuzu's older sister. For some strange reason something seemed off about Whiskey Peak. She was expecting at least some form of hostility since they were pirates...at least, that was the case for Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp.

Curious, Karin noticed that Zoro didn't appear to be celebrating either.

"You're not celebrating either, huh?" asked Karin.

"There's something about this place that creeps me out...why are the locals so friendly?" inquired Zoro. It was as if they were all being lured into a trap.

"Right back at ya..." nodded Ichigo's more tomboyish sister.

Personally she wondered what was going to happen when the sun went down and everyone went to bed. Perhaps it would be best if she decided to stay awake for the time being. Oddly enough she didn't sleep as much as her sister did.

It would probably be best if she decided to serve as a lookout in case anything happened. For all they knew this place was secretly built by the marines to lure in pirates so that they could arrest them.

Of course, it appeared that Zoro had the exact same idea in mind.

Hopefully she and Zoro were just being paranoid.

 _Meanwhile..._

"When do we get to use the cannon again?" asked Luffy. He was looking forward to the experience.

"In order to use the cannon, you have to focus your spiritual energies first..." answered Kukaku.

"How do we do that?" inquired Orihime. This was a new thing for her.

"I could help teach you how..." stated the lady with a prosthetic arm.

"That's good...that will probably come in handy for when we actually get to invading Soul Society..." remarked Nami.

"How long is this going to take?" inquired Uryu.

"It depends on how fast a learner you all are..." answered Kukaku.

"I always do well in school..." remarked Orihime. She got all As on her report card once.

"Aren't you a nerd..." retorted the cannoneer.

"Hey! Don't insult Orihime!" bellowed Luffy, pressing his hands on his hips.

"I know! Why don't you spar with my brother Ganji? I bet he could help you focus your spiritual energy..." stated Kukaku.

"You have a brother?" asked Nami.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ganji!" exclaimed the lady.

"I wish my brother was still alive...wait, maybe he's in Soul Society now..." noted Orihime. It was an awfully small world, wasn't it?

Sure enough, Kukaku's brother came in.

"Yes?" asked Ganji.

"Why don't you help these kids learn how to control their spiritual energy?" inquired Kukaku.

"Fine..." answered Kukaku's brother.

Immediately, he gave them an orb.

"Why don't you try focusing your spiritual energy into it?" asked Ganji.

"You ripped this idea off of Naruto!" bellowed Nami. Did Ganji want to get sued?

"Why would you think tha-oh, very funny!" exclaimed the man.

Shrugging, she decided to do just that.

Likewise, Orihime, Luffy, Chad, and Uryu decided to do that as well.

Fortunately for Orihime, she was doing surprisingly well.

Unfortunately for Luffy, he wasn't doing well at all. The orb exploded in his face. His face that he needed for all his precious fangirls.

"My face! My beautiful face!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Oh my gosh! Luffy, are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"I think so..." answered the pirate captain. His mother always told him not to play with explosives...even if he thought that was fun.

Immediately, he washed off the ashes off his face with a rag.

"Darn it! You're going to blow up my house!" bellowed Kukaku. Of course, it was a rather small house, but still.

"Sorry, Kukaku..." apologized Luffy.

"Meow!" exclaimed Yoruichi.

"You've got to be more careful..." stated Uryu.

"Seconded." nodded Chad.

Hopefully Luffy would do better in the near future...otherwise they would probably all be doomed. Even with his elasticity they would be in danger if one of the Gotei 13 captains spotted them...especially Byakuya.

It would probably be best if they avoided them if they could. Things would get rather messy otherwise.

Luffy tried again, and this time he did better...slightly.

"Good. Maybe that way I won't have to pull out my house insurance policy..." remarked Kukaku.

"You almost blew my glasses off!" bellowed Uryu. He needed those for reading books.

"I always wondered what you looked like without your glasses on..." stated Orihime.

"I just might be getting the hang of this..." said Nami.

Luffy tried again...and this time, he blew off his hat.

"My hat! No!" bellowed Luffy, clutching his head.

"I got it!" exclaimed Orihime, grabbing onto Luffy's straw hat.

"Thanks..." stated the pirate captain. He didn't know what he would do without his precious hat.

"Try not to make too many explosions, will you? The Gotei 13 are going to get suspicious..." warned Kukaku.

Sure enough, there appeared to be voices outside.

"We might want to postpone this for tomorrow..." acknowledged Nami. If they got caught, they would be in a TON of trouble.

Kukaku nodded. Soul Society didn't take it too well when someone got caught assisting criminals.

 _Meanwhile at Whiskey Peak..._

After partying for what felt like hours, Yuzu was feeling awfully exhausted. Today had felt just like her birthday. Now if only there was cake and presents.

"I am so tired..." remarked Yuzu, who was starting to yawn.

"My head hurts..." stated Usopp, clutching his head.

"I've got about a million girlfriends..." said Sanji.

"Lucky you." retorted Zoro. What was with Sanji and women, anyway? Every time he saw an attractive female he went wild.

"What party animals you turned out to be..." remarked Karin.

"Is Karin your daughter or something?" Sanji asked to Zoro.

"What? No! My father is a Soul Reaper!" exclaimed the soccer player.

"Alright..." answered the chef.

"I'm going to bed..." said Yuzu. She hoped that she could come visit Whiskey Peak later...even if she didn't want to drink any alcoholic beverages.

"Good night, Karin..." stated Karin.

As soon as Sanji, Usopp, and her sister went to bad, Karin and Zoro went outside to look for anything suspicious.

Things were rather quiet, to say the very least.

"It's awfully quiet..." remarked Karin.

"Too quiet..." nodded Zoro.

Suddenly, they began to hear voices.

"What's going on? Is this some sort of evil conspiracy?" asked the girl.

"Could be. Let's check it out..." answered Zoro.

As it turned out, there appeared to be bounty hunters in the area.

"This is too easy..." remarked one of the bounty hunters.

"With all the beri we're going to make off of them we'll be rich for sure!" exclaimed another bounty hunter.

Karin's eyes widened in shock. This WAS a trap!

"We must tell Yuzu and others immediately!" exclaimed Karin.

"What was that?" asked one of the bounty hunters.

"We must learn to keep our voices down..." remarked the teenage girl. She wondered until now why Yuzu was banned from the local library.

Immediately, Zoro and Karin raced to go tell the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates information that they REALLY wanted to know.

 _Some things in life are too good to be true, aren't they? It was a good thing that Zoro and Karin got suspicious._

 _Unfortunately, it appears that Luffy has his work cut out for him if he wants to use that cannon. You'd think that since he was a pirate he'd be good at using cannons...ah well._


	17. Chapter 17: No Splitting The Party

_In this chapter, our protagonists are gonna use the cannon that Kukaku made so that they can successfully get inside Soul Society without anyone noticing. Maybe this time Gin Ichimaru won't bar them out._

 _But in the process, they're going to get separated. In case that isn't obvious, that's going to be a big problem for our protagonists. In a place as big as Soul Society, it's not going to be easy to reunite. Of course, you're probably going to wonder whose going to get partnered with who. Well, you're about to find out._

 _Of course, you'll probably want to check on the Straw Hat Pirates as well._

 **Chapter 17: No Splitting The Party**

After about half a week of training, Nami and her friends could finally focus their Reiryoku. Well, Luffy still had some problems. But other than that, it appeared that everyone was ready to use the cannon. They were rather excited for the big day, to say the very least.

"Are you ready, kids?" asked Kukaku.

"Aye aye, captain!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I thought you were the captain..." stated Orihime with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh that's right, I forgot..." answered the pirate captain. Why was that so hard for him to remember? His merry group were known as the Straw Hat Pirates, after all.

"Sometimes I forget things like that..." noted Nami. To her credit, she was a lot smarter than Luffy was...as much as she wouldn't want to tell that to Luffy.

"Do you mind if I come with? I have a score to settle with the Shinigami to be honest..." answered Ganji.

"Sure...was it because they made you live in squalor?" asked the navigator.

"Pretty much." answered the resident of the slums. He wished that he could live somewhere with air conditioning for a change, especially in the summer. At this rate he was going to be barbecued.

"3, 2, 1, blast off!" exclaimed Kukaku at the top of her lungs.

Expectedly, the enormous cannon went off. Nami and the others were sent flying.

"Whoa!" bellowed Nami.

Immediately, the six of them were sent flying.

Unfortunately, it appeared that they were all sent flying in different directions. It appeared that she might want to work on her aim a bit more.

"Er, where are each of them going?" Kukaku asked herself. She didn't know for sure.

She hoped that they could all find each other. It was dangerous to enter Soul Society alone as a Ryoka. There were captains and lieutenants all over the place.

 _A few minutes later..._

"That was a great flight, wasn't it, Luffy?" asked Orihime as she helped herself to her feet.

"It certainly was! I can't wait to do that again!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Are you sure we should do that again? It might not be safe..." pointed out the teenage girl. She didn't want herself and Luffy to end up getting hurt...though she supposed that Luffy was a bit of a daredevil considering that he was a pirate.

"But it was awesome!" bellowed the pirate captain. He hadn't felt that excited since he first became a pirate captain.

"It sure was. Wait, where are Nami and the others?" asked Orihime. She didn't see them anywhere. Had they gone off without her?

Curious, Luffy stretched his head to look around.

"I don't see them...I guess it's just us." stated the pirate captain.

"This isn't good, Luffy...while we're separated from our teammates we'll be sitting ducks!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Sitting ducks? I love ducks!" bellowed Luffy. They were his favorite bird...and he liked eating roast duck occasionally. Of course, he would eat anything if it wasn't poisonous.

"We need to find them, fast! What if a captain finds us?" asked Orihime. To her knowledge, Kukaku had warned her to stay away from them. If one of them spotted the duo, it might be best for them to run away.

"What are the chances of that?" inquired Luffy.

"Pretty good, actually. Someone likes tempting fate..." stated a nearby captain.

Luffy and Orihime gasped in shock.

Sure enough, it was Kenpachi, the Squad 11 captain in the flesh. And by the looks of it, he meant business.

"Now now, we don't want any trouble...we just want to save our friends and get back home..." said the pirate. Personally he wanted to see his ship again.

"Oh really? Alright then...you fight me and win...and I'll let you go. Sound good?" asked Kenpachi. That seemed like a rather reasonable offer.

"But I don't want to fight a captain...I'll get slaughtered!" exclaimed Luffy. He simply didn't have the kind of power to deal with them...or did he? He wasn't quite sure at this point.

Suddenly, Kenpachi's lieutenant Yachiru grabbed Orihime. She tried to struggle a bit, but she was really strong. A lot stronger than she looked.

"Yay! Taking hostages is fun!" bellowed Yachiru with a wicked smile on her face. For some strange reason, she reminded Orihime a bit of Yuzu...an evil version of Yuzu.

"Sorry, Luffy...but I don't think you have a say in the matter..." stated Orihime. It appeared to be the only way for her to regain her freedom.

"Orihime!" exclaimed Luffy, shocked as to what was happening.

"What's it going to be? If you agree to fight me I'll let you and your friend live...of course, Soul Society will probably lock you away since you're Ryoka...but hey, at least you won't end up being executed...speaking of which there's going to be an execution two and a half weeks from now...it's going to be quite the show. Maybe they'll even show it on television..." pointed out Kenpachi.

"We're trying to prevent that from happening, actually..." said Orihime. Executions were a rather messy matter, and she personally voted against them as a pacifist.

"Aren't you the troublemakers!" exclaimed the Shinigami captain. He was starting to see why Soul Society wanted them arrested just like Ichigo and Rukia. They were causing a lot of trouble.

Wait, weren't they supposed to be five of them? There only seemed to be two of them...but he supposed that made arresting them easier. Maybe Mayuri Kurotsuchi would want them for his twisted experiments.

"Yeah...of course, I was a pirate back where I come from..." noted Luffy. It felt a bit strange becoming an outlaw all over again. But it appeared being an outlaw was his way of life.

"A pirate? This ought to be fun..." noted Kenpachi.

"Are you a pirate too?" questioned Luffy.

"Why would you think that?" asked the Squad 11 captain.

"You're wearing an eyepatch and have scars on your face! You also wield a sword!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

Now that he thought of it...he did resemble a pirate a bit. Maybe he should look in a mirror later. He could probably use a gold tooth.

Immediately, he pulled out his sword.

"Be careful, Luffy!" exclaimed Orihime.

Quickly, Luffy stretched out his arms so that he can fight.

"You remind me a bit of Gin Ichimaru with that elastic blade of his...that little bugger creeps me out..." acknowledged Kenpachi.

"He gives me nightmares..." complained Yachiru.

"I don't think we want to see him anytime soon..." answered Luffy.

"Now then, where were we? Think fast!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

Immediately, Kenpachi began to slash Luffy with his sword.

"Oh no! Luffy!" bellowed Orihime.

Fortunately, it appeared that Luffy's rubbery body was protecting him from Kenpachi's attacks.

"What kind of pirate are you?" asked Kenpachi.

"I ate a devil fruit!" bellowed Luffy.

"A devil fruit? Are you a demon?" inquired the man.

"I believe Ichigo's sister already asked me something like that..." noted the pirate.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Luffy's rubbery body was protecting him from the sword strikes. Suddenly, he stretched out his arm and punched out Kenpachi.

"I have to admit...I thought that this would be over by now..." noted Kenpachi.

"Don't underestimate Luffy! He's awesome!" bellowed Orihime.

"Do you need help, Kenpachi?" asked Yachiru. She was a bit worried that her captain might not be able to handle Luffy by himself. He seemed a lot different than the opponents that he usually faced.

"Relax! I'll be fine! Besides, the fights I've been having lately have been awfully boring...I'm actually glad that I've gotten a challenge for a change!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"If you say so..." answered the lieutenant. Hopefully Captain Kenpachi had not bitten off more than he could chew. That happened to her sometimes...mainly when she was eating some submarine sandwiches. Sweet delicious submarine sandwiches.

Luffy grabbed onto Kenpachi, picking him up and slamming him into a wall.

"Ugh! Good...shot." remarked Kenpachi.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You can do it, Luffy!" bellowed Orihime.

"C'mon! You can't let the invaders win!" exclaimed Yachiru.

 _Meanwhile..._

"You called me, Yamamoto?" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"I need to ask you something...why didn't you tell us when they were invaders in Soul Society?" asked Yamamoto.

"I figured I could handle them myself..." answered the man.

"Well, apparently you thought wrong...they're in Soul Society as we speak. On the plus side, they appear to be scattered...making it easier for our captains to handle them." noted the leader of Soul Society.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Gin Ichimaru.

"Still, if you had warned us sooner...maybe we wouldn't still be trying to deal with them. Maybe they'd be safely locked away in Muken..." noted the leader of Squad number one.

"C'mon! Can't I have some fun with them?" asked the Squad 3 captain.

"Your idea of fun disturbs me, Ichimaru..." remarked Yamamoto. He heard that he liked to take candies from babies...and then pretend to give the babies their lollipops back before putting them in his mouth and eating them.

"Whatever! I'm going to hang out with some friends of mine...Tosen and Sakura..." stated Gin Ichimaru.

"You have a strange pair of friends, Ichimaru..." said Yamamoto. He did not trust those two. Did they have something to do with Sosuke Aizen's death? He was not looking forward to being next if they turned out to be terrorists.

Perhaps it would be best if he kept an eye on them. But for now, he needed to deal with the Ryoka. Imagine what chaos they could cause if he left them unchecked.

He had to admit, he was having a fairly bad day. Hopefully things would go better once they managed to execute Ichigo and Rukia for their crimes. He supposed they deserved it...though personally he wondered if he was making the right choice.

"Just two and a half more weeks..." thought Yamamoto to himself.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sheesh...I can't believe Sosuke Aizen died so suddenly..." noted Izuru as he investigated his surroundings.

Sure enough, there was Sosuke Aizen's body, who was still in the bathtub, dead as ever.

"Do I really have to see Sosuke Aizen naked?" questioned Izuru.

After Gin Ichimaru had reported to him that Sosuke Aizen was no longer with Soul Society, he had decided to investigate it personally.

Hopefully he would be able to determine who the killer was.

"Let's see now...who do I know that would be powerful enough to do such a thing?" asked Izuru.

Immediately, he began to look at the blood more closely.

Suddenly, he noticed something that alarmed him.

"Wait a minute...this isn't blood...this is corn syrup!" bellowed Izuru.

A few seconds later, he heard a door slamming behind him.

"What the-" exclaimed the man.

"Snooping your nose where it doesn't belong, aren't we? We're going to have to do something about that..." stated Sakura Kaguya.

Immediately, she pulled out her zanpakuto, otherwise known as Samayo Kokoro.

She then used her shikai, Shitaigaimusu on Izuru.

Shortly afterwards, Izuru found himself completely and utterly brainwashed...and by extension helpless.

"Do the chicken dance!" exclaimed Sakura.

Quickly, Izuru began to imitate a chicken.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" bellowed Izuru.

Sakura began to giggle.

"Now strip down to your boxers!" bellowed Sakura.

Izuru did so, leaving him in his underwear.

Sakura thought this was a riot.

"Now call yourself a loser!" exclaimed the Soul Reaper.

"I'm a loser! I'm so freaking lame! I'm so lame that Gin Ichimaru wonders every single day of his life why he let me be his lieutenant!" bellowed Izuru.

"I could do this all day..." remarked Sakura.

Suddenly, Tosen came in.

"Sakura...we need you to plug the leak..." bellowed Tosen. Izuru was learning too much information.

Sakura sighed. Tosen was absolutely correct. She couldn't let Izuru tell the rest of Soul Society that the blood in Sosuke Aizen's bathtub was actually corn syrup. Otherwise Sosuke Aizen would not appear to be so completely dead.

"Alright...Izuru, why don't you do us a favor and call off the investigation? Surely there was something else you could be doing...I know that you love alcohol...so why don't you go to the tavern and get yourself some drinks?" asked Sakura.

Izuru nodded. That would be a good idea right about now.

"Do you remember _anything_ about the investigation?" inquired the woman.

"No. Nothing at all..." stated the Squad 3 lieutenant.

"Not even the corn syrup you found in Sosuke Aizen's bathtub?" asked Sakura.

"No. I don't remember anything..." said Izuru.

"Good. You may leave now..." stated the woman.

Izuru left the building, still under the control of Sakura.

Sakura then deactivated her Shikai, causing Izuru to regain control of himself.

"Where was I? Ah yes...I think I'll go to the tavern. I'm awfully thirsty..." stated Izuru.

Sakura smirked in satisfaction. It looked like he wouldn't be finding out what she, Gin, and Tosen were up to anytime soon. It was simply too easy.

Still, she knew that some Soul Reapers would be harder to brainwash than others. Some of the stronger ones would not do anything that they would vehemently object to...and a few (such as Yamamoto himself) would not be affected at all.

It depended mainly on their reiatsu.

There were some side effects that occurred after her shikai was used as well...but hopefully nobody in Soul Society would notice them. It only lasted for a few days after all...and most of Soul Society were busy trying to deal with the Ryoka.

Why exactly had they shown up, anyway? Did they decide that with Sosuke Aizen being dead they could simply do whatever they wished?

She supposed that made sense...though it wasn't like Sosuke Aizen wasn't the only captain in all of Soul Society. If he had been, Soul Society would probably collapse completely...but it was still relatively stable.

Hopefully they would not interfere with their plans.

 _Meanwhile..._

"If only Captain Kenpachi has a bankai..." thought Yachiru. Unfortunately, Kenpachi lacked a bankai...he had to make do with what he had...which to his credit was still rather impressive.

Kenpachi was rather lucky to get to be a captain without those sort of things, to say the very least. All the other captains happened to have those things. But Kenpachi was simply awesome like that.

Immediately, Kenpachi used a shockwave to send Luffy flying backwards.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"Whoa!" bellowed Luffy.

"Luffy!" screeched Orihime.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" shouted the pirate.

"He must be made of rubber..." remarked Kenpachi. He had never seen a fighter quite like him in his entire life.

Once again, Luffy punched Kenpachi in the face.

"Huh. Still fighting after a blow like that...how about this!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

This time, Kenpachi sent a yellow energy wave towards Luffy.

But as it turned out, the attack was too telegraphed...and Luffy used his elasticity to climb on top of a nearby building to avoid it.

Kenpachi immediately leapt to follow Luffy...

...only to be sent crashing to the ground when Luffy slammed him with his arms.

"Oh no! Kenpachi!" screamed Yachiru. Was he dead?

"Way to go, Luffy..." remarked Orihime.

In the process, Yachiru loosened his grip on Orihime, allowing her to break free.

"Hey, Luffy! I'm free! You don't need to fight Kenpachi anymore!" exclaimed Orihime.

"But he's beating me up..." stated Luffy.

"You look fine to me..." said Orihime.

"But I'm starting to feel tired..." spoke the pirate.

"Should I help?" asked the teenage girl.

"I think I should handle this between him and I one on one..." acknowledged Luffy.

"But you said you were tired..." stated Orihime.

"Well, a little bit..." admitted the pirate captain, who was yawning.

"That's too bad! I'm just getting warmed up! Nome!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"A gnome? Where?" asked Luffy. He wanted cookies.

Immediately, Kenpachi activated his Shikai, causing his blade to become much bigger.

"Be careful, Luffy! He's getting serious!" bellowed Orihime.

Likewise, Kenpachi removed his eyepatch, causing him to become even stronger than before.

"He's going full power!" warned the teenage girl.

"Darn right!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"This might be messy..." thought Luffy to himself.

Yachiru attempted to grab Orihime's ankle to take her prisoner again, but this time she kicked her away.

"Yay! I'm flying!" exclaimed Yachiru, disappearing into a twinkle in the sky.

"I guess my karate class finally paid off..." noted the teenage girl.

Immediately, Kenpachi used his new weapon to cut down the skyscraper Luffy was on, causing him to fall.

"Whoa!" bellowed Luffy.

Fortunately, it was a rather soft landing, as he inflated himself like a balloon.

"Sheesh..." murmured the pirate.

This was then followed by Kenpachi swinging his new weapon at Luffy, who did his very best to avoid it.

Suddenly, the piece of skyscraper Kenpachi had cut earlier began to fall...right on top of Kenpachi.

"You might want to look out..." remarked Luffy.

"Huh?" asked Kenpachi.

Unfortunately, it was too late. It fell right on top of Kenpachi and crushed him. Miraculously, he still appeared to be alive.

"That's one way to end a battle..." noted Luffy.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, I won!" exclaimed the pirate.

"I'm surprised you managed to take him on all by yourself..." noted the teenage girl. To think that he was a Gotei 13 captain...just how strong was Luffy now?

"Well, I had you cheering me on!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Yeah, you did..." noted Orihime. Apparently he did a lot better when his teammates were giving him support. But of course, he was a pirate captain, so that made sense.

"I wish I had a sword that big...Zoro would be jealous..." noted Luffy. It was too bad that he couldn't come with him on this mission. He would do pretty well in a swordfight...though he doubted that he could compete with a sword that big.

"There you are!" exclaimed a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Orihime.

Curious, Luffy looked around, and noticed that Yoruichi had managed to find them.

"I'm glad to see you...but where are the others?" inquired Luffy.

"Wait, did you just talk?" asked Orihime.

"As a matter of fact, I did." nodded Yoruichi.

"Cool! A talking cat!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

"Yeah yeah yeah...can we keep our voices down? I'm glad that you managed to take down a captain...but your luck is bound to run out sooner or later...for now, we need to find shelter..." stated the cat.

"You know...you happen to sound awfully masculine...I thought that you were a girl cat..." questioned Orihime.

"I am...I just have a rather bizarre voice..." explained Yoruichi.

Orihime shrugged. She happened to know a few people who had voices like that. She wasn't going to judge.

"Wait, what about the others?" inquired Orihime.

"I'm going to go find them...for now, we need to find somewhere where you'll be safe..." stated Yoruichi.

"I suppose that makes sense..." nodded Luffy. His battle with Kenpachi could have admittedly gone a lot worse.

 _I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter...though I will admit that I haven't really been focusing on the Straw Hat Pirates lately. In fact, only Luffy and Nami appeared in this chapter, at all. I suppose I wanted something a bit more action-packed._

 _I might change that soon though..._


	18. Chapter 18: Yoruichi's True Form

_In this chapter, Uryu's going to have a chance encounter with the dreaded Mayuri Kurotsuchi...you probably saw this one coming. Can he possibly defeat him? You might know the answer already if you've watched the Soul Society arc...but anywho..._

 _Also, Yoruichi is going to reveal her true form to Luffy and Orihime...but you probably already knew that by the chapter title. Way for me to state the obvious! I'm Captain Obvious today!_

 **Chapter 18: Yoruichi's True Form**

"Where are we? I don't see any sign of the others..." noted Uryu. He wondered where they could have possibly gone. It appeared that they had all been separated after that cannon had gone off. Kukaku really could have designed that cannon better.

But as it was, they were all in different parts of Soul Society.

Immediately, Uryu began to scratch his head. Where were they?

"They do seem to have disappeared..." acknowledged Chad, putting his hand on his chin. Where in Soul Society could they possibly be? He hoped that they weren't in a bad situation. Soul Society seemed to be rather...dangerous for people like them. He was a bit worried about them. He had no idea if they were alright.

Of course, since the two of them had not yet had any chance encounters with Soul Reapers, it appeared that perhaps they would be alright. But he did not know for sure.

If only Soul Society was willing to compromise with Ryoka like themselves. Maybe that way they wouldn't have to fight each other. But as Uryu knew, some people simply didn't want to make peace...especially the Soul Reapers and the Quincy.

"Well, we better find them. I don't like being in hostile territory with just the two of us..." answered the teenage boy. Chances are they were going to be picked up one by one...or in this case two by two. It was in their best interest to try to regroup as soon as possible. Hopefully Luffy and Orihime would be alright since they didn't seem the brightest bulbs in the world.

If they did something stupid, they were probably going to end up paying for it...like the time where he decided to jaywalk down the street and nearly got hit by a car for his trouble.

Fortunately, it appeared that they had not attracted the attention of any Soul Reapers. Otherwise they would be in a bad spot, especially if they encountered a captain like they had been warned.

Suddenly, they noticed what appeared to be a laboratory. Chad and Uryu were a bit surprised that Soul Society had one of them...but apparently there were laboratories wherever one went.

"What kind of laboratory is this?" inquired Chad. It didn't look like a laboratory he had ever seen. There seemed to be something...evil about it. Was someone abducting people against their will and taking them to the laboratory so that he could experiment on them?

He was starting to worry.

Curious, Uryu began to examine it. For some strange reason, he couldn't help but shake the feeling of dread. Something was very wrong with this place. The laboratory in question also happened to look somehow...familiar. Had he seen it somewhere before? In his nightmares, maybe?

Of course, each and every single district in Soul Society (other than the slums) was not safe for intruders (especially Quincy) so long as the captains and lieutenants were prowling around...but he got the feeling that this was a place that he would especially not want to enter. It appeared that this was the last place that they would want to be.

"I don't think we should go in there..." noted Uryu.

Curious, Chad began to read the sign in front of the door.

"Welcome to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Laboratory! Home of the most twisted experiments you've ever seen! We just love experimenting on Quincies!" read the sign.

"Sounds lovely..." remarked Uryu sarcastically.

"Aren't you a Quincy?" asked Chad.

"That's right...wait, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" asked the teenage Quincy.

Uryu gasped in shock. That was the exact same man that had experimented on thousands of members of his kind!

"We can't stay here, Chad! Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a madman! If he gets his hands on me, I might as well wish for a quick death!" exclaimed Uryu, sweat protruding from his face.

Curious, Chad noticed that Uryu appeared to be completely and utterly terrified. Perhaps it would be best if they leaved the outside of the laboratory while they still had the chance.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi sounds like a terrible person..." noted Chad. He wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley...like the one that he and Uryu were in now.

"He is, Chad, he is. And the longer we stay here, the more danger we'll be in! Let's get moving...he just might want a test subject as we speak!" exclaimed Uryu.

"Right. Let's keep moving...though I wonder if Ichigo and Rukia are in there..." acknowledged Ichigo's best friend.

"Yes, that may be a possibility. But I doubt that we could handle going in there alone. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is prepared for everything..." warned Uryu. He heard rumors that Mayuri Kurotsuchi liked to spy on Quincies before he killed them...learning their strengths and weaknesses so that he could act accordingly.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Chad's arm, much to his horror.

"Uryu!" exclaimed Chad.

As it turned out, it was Nemu Kurotsuchi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lieutenant.

"I think that master Mayuri will want a strong man like him as a test subject." noted Nemu. If he was lucky he might be able to create a supersoldier using one of his brand new chemicals.

Immediately, she dragged Chad into Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory.

Uryu sighed. He didn't want to have to go in there...but it appeared that he had no choice. Chad desperately needed his help.

Still, he wondered if he was going to make it out of there alive...or even in one piece.

However, he knew that Chad would likely not survive if he left him alone. Mayuri Kurotsuchi would probably cut him open and then donate his organs to science...or in other words himself.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the laboratory. Hopefully he wouldn't end up like all the other Quincy that had been brought here.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for helping us feel better!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You're welcome...you're going to need all your strength if you want to rescue your friends..." acknowledged Yoruichi.

"I sure am...wait, if you're a cat, then why can you talk?" asked the pirate. That was really...peculiar. Maybe Yoruichi was some sort of magical cat?

"Oh, that...well, you see, I'm not really a cat...I just like to transform into them...they're my favorite animal..." noted the black cat.

"Really? I wonder what your true form is like..." stated Luffy. All of a sudden he felt rather intrigued.

"Alright then...allow me to show you." answered Yoruichi.

Suddenly, she began to transform back into her human form.

Also, she was...naked. It appeared that Tite Kubo loved seeing Yoruichi in her birthday suit.

"Wow! That was a really impressive transformation!" exclaimed the pirate. He wished that he could do something like that.

"Thank you. To be honest, I haven't transformed back into my human self for a long time...I suppose I felt a lot more comfortable as an animal..." noted Yoruichi.

Immediately, Yoruichi began to approach him.

"Right then...let's go rescue your friends, shall we? I think I might know where two of them are...mind you, it's going to be a nightmarish experience..." noted the lady.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" exclaimed Luffy.

Suddenly, Orihime walked in.

"Hello, Luffy...I just wanted to see if you're all r-are you having sex?!" bellowed Orihime.

Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I'm having sex?" asked Luffy.

"There's a naked lady in the same room as you!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Oh...that's because she's a pervert..." answered the pirate.

"Put some clothes on! You're going to scar Luffy for life!" bellowed Orihime.

"He doesn't mind..." stated Yoruichi. She had to admit, Luffy was surprisingly chaste...though it appeared that he had a crush on Orihime. It wasn't much of a surprise considering that they were fairly alike.

"You're going to get arrested!" exclaimed Orihime. Of course, that was an odd thing for her to say since she was a Ryoka. Apparently she felt like being a hypocrite today.

"I did get in trouble for streaking once..." noted the lady.

"Please, I'm begging you!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"Alright, alright. Don't panic..." answered Yoruichi. She did admit that Orihime did seem to be rather high-strung.

Immediately, Yoruichi put some clothes on for the sake of the poor girl's sanity.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Orihime. Now she wouldn't have to worry about going blind.

Fortunately, it appeared that Yoruichi had not traumatized Luffy too much. She didn't want Luffy to die from bleeding to death from his nose.

"Now can we go help your friends? Their lives are probably in mortal peril...especially Uryu and Chad..." noted Yoruichi.

"Uryu and Chad?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, they're in the clutches of Mayuri Kurotsuchi as we speak...he's the craziest scientist ever..." acknowledged the lady. Personally she wondered if Mayuri would want to experiment on her to see if he could get nine lives...though she wasn't sure if she actually had nine lives herself, though admittedly she did always land on her feet.

"He is? We have to save them!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Of course, we could also try looking for Nami and Ganji...but it appears they're not in such a bad situation in the moment..." noted Yoruichi.

"How do you know? You haven't seen them!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"I have a rough idea where each of them landed..." answered the cat lady.

"Maybe she's looking for money?" questioned Luffy.

"What makes you think she's looking for money?" inquired Orihime.

"Well..." answered the pirate captain.

 _On the Going Merry, Nami was taking a bath...in money._

 _"Yay! I love making money! And taking baths!" exclaimed Nami._

 _"Where are your clothes, Nami?" asked Luffy. Did Nami decide that she didn't want to wear clothes anymore? That might explain why she wore skimpy clothing occasionally._

 _Nami began to blush._

 _"I...left them outside?" asked Nami._

 _"Maybe you got attacked by a giant moth..." answered Luffy._

 _"Yeah...let's go with that..." stated the navigator girl._

"Good! Maybe now we can find them!" exclaimed Luffy. He was worried that his friends were in trouble. He was unlucky enough to have a chance encounter with a Gotei 13 captain, after all...even if he had managed to come out on top in the end.

"Let's get going! I want to see my friends again!" exclaimed Orihime. It was killing her to be separated from Ichigo and Rukia...and it was going to kill Ichigo and Rukia if they simply sat there and allowed them to be executed. They had about two weeks left...about half as much as when they first went to rescue them.

 _Meanwhile..._

Uryu reluctantly followed Chad inside Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory, trying to find him by listening to the sound of his screaming...which was pretty easy since he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Hopefully he would be able to get to Chad before he got to Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Judging from the corpses he found strapped to operating tables, Chad was not going to be Mayuri Kurotsuchi's first victim...and unfortunately he probably wasn't going to be the last.

He had to save him pronto.

Curious, he began to hear noises, and began to wonder what was going on.

"I brought you a test subject, Master Mayuri." stated Nemu.

"Yes! Show him to me!" exclaimed Mayuri.

Sure enough, Chad was terrified out of his wits. He had never seen a Soul Reaper so terrifying...of course, he hadn't really seen any Soul Reapers other than Ichigo and Nami.

Immediately, Nemu showed Chad to Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"What's this? It appears that we have one of the five Ryoka...good find, Nemu. Maybe I should applaud you..." stated the Gotei 13 captain.

Nemu bowed to her master in retrospect as she proceeded to strap Chad to an operating table.

"Now then...what shall I do with you?" asked the mad scientist.

"I'm starting to see how the frogs in a biology class feel..." thought Chad.

Suddenly, Uryu shot an arrow at Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who quickly moved out of the way.

"Nemu, how many times have I told you not to interfere with my research?" scolded Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"That wasn't me..." answered Nemu. She was rather confused.

"Hmm?" inquired the Gotei 13 captain.

Sure enough, he noticed Uryu.

"You're not using him as a guinea pig! Let him go!" bellowed Uryu. After all the other people that Mayuri Kurotsuchi clearly experimented on, why should he let him have another chew toy?

"I'm sorry I got you into this..." apologized Chad. He was feeling rather guilty. If only he and Uryu had left a few minutes earlier. But there was nothing that either of them could do about it now.

"I never thought that a Quincy would break into my laboratory one day...oh well! I haven't experimented on one in quite some time now...it looks like I've finally gotten my opportunity!" cheered Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was very much looking forward to this.

Immediately, he pulled out his zanpakuto.

Uryu began to worry. Was he going to end up like all the other victims? He was starting to realize what it was like to be a character in a horror movie...and he was probably going to have nightmares after this.

"The things I do to my friends..." thought Uryu as he got ready to fight.

 _Meanwhile..._

Luffy and Orihime followed their way back to Soul Society. This time, Yoruichi would be able to help them get around.

"So...how did it feel to be alone together?" asked Yoruichi.

"It felt rather...interesting." noted Orihime. Now that she thought of it...they hadn't really been alone together before.

"I don't like being separated from my friends...we do everything together..." complained Luffy. But at least he got to be with Orihime. She and Luffy were fairly close.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Jidanbo was not the only guard in Soul Society. There was another guard as well...in this case it was Jirobo. And it appeared that he was not going to let them pass so easily...since he wasn't hungry.

"Isn't that the name of a Naruto villain? Are you going to trap us in an Earth Dome Prison?" inquired Orihime.

"What? No no no. I'm not going to do that...I am going to take you to jail for trespassing though...you better not have killed Sosuke Aizen..." answered Jirobo.

"You're going to have to get through me first..." stated Yoruichi.

"A little lady like yourself is going to fight me? Don't be silly!" exclaimed the giant.

"Oh dear...it appears that you're underestimating me. Let's see if I can make you question your ways..." answered the cat lady.

Suddenly, she moved out of the way before Jirobo's eyes could react.

"Huh?" asked Jirobo.

Quickly, he found himself being kicked in the face by Yoruichi.

"Oof!" exclaimed the man. Yoruichi was a lot stronger than she looked.

Yoruichi smirked in satisfaction. It appeared that she had gotten the first strike...which wasn't too shabby considering that Jirobo was much faster than his size would suggest.

Luffy and Orihime were surprised that Yoruichi was able to make Jirobo collapse with one kick, to say the very least.

"Wow! You're really strong!" exclaimed Orihime.

However, Jirobo got back up shortly afterwards.

"Alright, now you've made me angry!" bellowed Jirobo.

Immediately, he summoned several blades to attack Yoruichi.

"Careful, Yoruichi...I wouldn't want you to get stabbed!" warned Luffy.

"I'm going to try to avoid that, thank you." answered Yoruichi.

Fortunately, as it turned out, Yoruichi was simply too agile for the blades to hit her.

"Wow...not only is she strong, but she's fast too!" exclaimed Orihime. Yoruichi would be a real role model if she wouldn't stop taking her clothes off.

Jerboa could not believe it, to say the very least.

Yoruichi punched Jirobo in the face, and this time he was down for the count.

"You're awfully tough, Yoruichi!" exclaimed Luffy. He sure wished that he could be that strong.

"Thank you...just don't expect me to win all your battles. I need to take a catnap every now and then..." pointed out Yoruichi.

Luffy shrugged. He was just glad that he had someone so powerful on his side.

"Maybe we can get through the gate now?" asked Orihime.

"Yes, we can. But stay together!" exclaimed Yoruichi. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on the two in case they did something ditzy...which they inevitably would.

Orihime and Luffy nodded. They had a much better chance while Yoruichi was around, to say the very least. At this rate they would be able to find Ichigo and Rukia for sure.

"Wait, couldn't you have simply transformed and taken out the guard?" inquired Luffy.

"You seemed to have everything under control..." answered Yoruichi...though admittedly she wasn't expecting Chuck Norris and Gin Ichimaru to show up.

"Oh, that's right. I gave him a sandwich and he let us through...too bad Chuck Norris showed up..." noted Orihime.

"Yeah...I don't think even I could defeat him..." acknowledged the lady.

Orihime and Luffy gasped in shock. Yoruichi couldn't defeat Chuck Norris?! If so they were in big trouble.

Fortunately it appeared that Chuck Norris was not patrolling this part of Soul Society...so it appeared to be safe.

"Let's keep looking for Ichigo and Rukia, shall we?" asked Yoruichi.

"I thought we were looking for our friends...we were separated from them when that cannon went off..." explained Orihime.

"We're looking for them too..." stated the lady. Of course, Uryu and Chad were probably in more danger of being executed than Ichigo and Rukia were...so it might in their best interest to find them first.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Did you hear the news?" asked one of the guards standing outside the shrine keeping Ichigo and Rukia prisoner.

"About Sosuke Aizen being dead? Everyone in Soul Society knows that at this point..." answered another guard.

"I was talking about other news..." stated the first guard.

"Oh..." answered the second guard.

"Apparently, the Ryoka invading Soul Society managed to take down a captain!" exclaimed the first guard.

"What? They did?" questioned the second guard.

"Yeah...these Ryoka are not like most of the criminals that we've been seeing throughout Soul Society...how could they even pull it off?" asked the first guard.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered the second.

Rukia was rather surprised at the occurrence.

"Your friends are really impressive, Ichigo...I didn't think that they would be able to do such a thing considering that they were inexperienced...but apparently I thought wrong." answered Rukia.

"They took out a captain? Sounds impressive..." acknowledged Ichigo.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't the only captain in Soul Society...there are at least a dozen more out there...and a few of them are probably still hunting down your friends as we speak..." noted the female prisoner.

"That does present a problem..." agreed the male Soul Reaper. "At least my sisters aren't in danger of being executed..."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Yuzu, wake up!" bellowed Karin.

"What?" asked Yuzu as she woke up from her nap.

"There's an angry mob outside! They're trying to kill us!" exclaimed the soccer player.

"OK...I'm not going to eat the last cookie in the cookie jar in the future..." noted Ichigo's younger sister.

"Run! Run, Yuzu! And get the others too!" exclaimed Yuzu's more tomboyish sister.

Yuzu immediately went to do just that.

"Wake up!" screamed Yuzu at the top of her lungs.

Sanji and Usopp woke up from their slumbers, wondered what was happening.

 _Back at the shrine..._

"Huh. I think there was a cutaway gag there..." noted Ichigo.

"Did it involve your sisters?" asked Rukia.

"I believe so...wait, does this mean my sisters are in danger? Sheesh...even they can't seem to catch a break..." answered the male Soul Reaper.

"Yeah...I know." nodded the female Soul Reaper. It must be difficult having to always protect them from danger...though admittedly they seemed to have gotten better at defending themselves as of late.

Hopefully they would be fine...and so would their friends.

 _It appears that Yoruichi was not a cat as she claimed she was. In fact, she's actually a young woman. I guess you learn something new every day._

 _In the next chapter, we're going to see what happened to Nami and Ganji. And yes, there's going to be more fighting Soul Reapers. Isn't that nice?_


	19. Chapter 19: An Unexpected Ally

_In this chapter, Nami's going to get some help in saving Ichigo and Rukia...you might be surprised at who it is though. Or maybe not. You've probably been reading the Bleach manga or watching the anime._

 _Of course, you're probably also wondering how Luffy's crew is doing. I'll include them in this chapter too. They're still in trouble at Whiskey Peak. They're going to need to evacuate..._

 **Chapter 19: Unexpected Ally**

Nami crashed into the ground, leaving an imprint shaped like herself in the process.

Miraculously, she had managed to survive the fall. It was if she was made of rubber like Luffy was.

Curious, Nami noticed that she seemed to be separated from her companions after she was shot out of that cannon. She got the feeling that Luffy wished that he had a cannon that big on his ship.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" inquired Nami. Things seemed so quiet all of a sudden. It was actually kind of creepy. Was she some sort of ghost town? Technically, the residents of Soul Society WERE ghosts.

She was a bit worried. Were her friends alright? They weren't exactly in friendly territory. If they were scattered in different directions, they needed to regroup as soon as possible.

Perhaps she needed to look for them. Knowing Luffy he would probably get into trouble if he wasn't with his friends. However, she got the feeling that Orihime was with him. Knowing how smart she was, perhaps she could prevent Luffy from doing anything too foolish.

Immediately, she began to walk around the city. Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to find where Rukia and Ichigo were being held. That way she could bust them out and they wouldn't get executed.

She decided to pull out her zanpukuto just in case. She was not aware of what was out there. For all she knew it could be the biggest Hollow that there was...though since this was Soul Society she was talking about they probably already slew it. They didn't exactly tolerate Hollows around here.

It was not a moment too soon, as she heard someone approaching.

"Huh? Who could that be?" inquired Nami. It could be one of her friends...but it could also be a foe too.

As it turned out, it was Renji. Apparently, he was patrolling the city after he had caught wind of recent events.

"Why does Rukia have to die?" questioned Renji. It seemed rather unfair considering that she simply needed assistance in taking down a particularly tough Hollow. Ironically, the person who she had given her powers to was going to get executed too. Apparently, he had decided to give Shinigami powers to someone as well.

"He's directly in my path...I probably can't run from him..." acknowledged Nami.

Perhaps she was simply going to have to fight him.

Sure enough, Renji noticed her. His eyes widened upon spotting her.

"You!" exclaimed Renji. As it turned out, he just so happened to have encountered the intruders that was causing trouble around Soul Society. Why were they even there?

Quickly, Nami prepared her blade so that she could block Renji's. She didn't want to be gutted like a fish...speaking of which, fish would be good right now. Maybe if she was lucky she would get an opportunity to go back home so that she could catch some easily.

Of course, maybe there were fish in Soul Society too.

Luckily, Nami had not run into his captain Byakuya...otherwise she would be in trouble. She may be tough, but she wasn't captain of her pirate crew, let alone a Soul Society captain.

Immediately, Renji lunged at her with his blade.

"That's weird...I was under the impression that there would be more than just one of you..." questioned Renji.

"Yeah...I'm afraid I got separated from my companions..." answered Nami. Things were going to be lonely without them.

"I think two of them ended up at Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory..." stated the lieutenant.

"Is that a bad thing?" inquired the pirate girl. Somehow simply hearing Renji say his name made her feel frightened.

"Let's just say that they're about to live out their worst nightmares..." explained Renji. He sure hoped that he never had to visit Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Nami gulped. What kind of person was Mayuri Kurotsuchi?

She probably did not want to know.

 _Meanwhile where Ichigo and Rukia are being held..._

Ichigo and Rukia were watching TV, waiting to see what was happening. At this point, Nami and her friends were all over the news. They were causing a lot of trouble. Soul Society residents were currently locking themselves inside their houses so that they could stay safe...though it probably wouldn't do them any good considering that Nami was rather good at picking locks.

Ichigo wondered if it was only a matter of time before they burst into the shrine where they were waiting execution.

As it turned out, Nami was in a swordfight with Renji. A rather fierce swordfight at that. Both of them were sweating.

"Surrender to Soul Society and we'll go easy on you!" exclaimed Renji.

"I know they won't go easy on Rukia and Ichigo..." remarked Nami.

"Should I root for Nami or Renji?" thought Rukia. To be honest, she didn't really know for sure. Of course, she did meet Renji LONG before she met Nami...back when she was stuck in the slums eating delicious gummy rats and drinking tasty sludge...

Now that she thought of it, she was starting to see why Nami was so greedy.

"Yeah! Clobber him, Nami!" exclaimed Ichigo. He knew that she could do it. Perhaps she was stronger than he was.

Rukia wondered how Nami had gotten so strong since Ichigo had first given her his powers. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. If they were lucky, Nami was strong enough to save them.

However, it appeared that she didn't have her friends with her. That presented a problem.

If they didn't regroup, the Shinigami could potentially pick them off one by one. And she had no idea when the next one was going to show up.

 _Meanwhile..._

After being knocked out when Mayuri Kurotsuchi injected a tranquilizer into his neck, Chad discovered that he was strapped to an operating table. Was he going to be vivisected? Or maybe Mayuri was going to aim a laser at his groin? So much for him being a hit with the ladies.

He decided to wait to see if anyone would show up. There wasn't much else that he could do, really. With his luck, it was probably going to be the guy that kidnapped him.

Taking a look at the walls, Chad noticed that they were dripping with blood. The laboratory was also not well-lit. Apparently Mayuri Kurotsuchi had not been paying his electricity bills.

At that very moment, Mayuri Kurotsuchi entered the laboratory, a sadistic smile on his face. He was going to have a lot of fun. There were lots of possibilities.

Apparently, this was the person who Uryu was worried about. How did HE end up as part of the Gotei 13? What was Yamamoto thinking?

Perhaps he should be worried too.

"Well, it looks like the rest of Soul Society is going to be happy with me...I managed to catch one of the intruders that they have been talking about!" remarked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

As soon as he saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Chad realized that he was insane. Why did he have to end up in his clutches?

It looked like he was in for a world of pain. Did the author hate him or something?

"Let's see what we have here..." stated Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he looked into his chemistry set. There certainly were a lot of different chemicals that he would like to try out.

Chad wondered which one he was going to use. Hopefully none of them were poisonous.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So let me get this straight...Whiskey Peak was a trap for us this whole time?" asked Sanji. Why did people have to deceive them? He was hoping to drink some more whiskey, but it was not to be.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Maybe we need to be more careful..." remarked Zoro. There were probably other traps for pirates like that. Maybe they should look for things that were suspicious.

"I don't want to go to jail!" exclaimed Usopp. Was this the day that their pirate adventures were finally coming to an end? Who would have thought that the marines would be so clever...setting up a trap like this.

"I guess we had better try to defend ourselves..." remarked Karin.

At that very moment, a few cutthroats entered the vessel.

"Time for us to collect your bounties!" exclaimed one of the cutthroats.

Fortunately, Usopp managed to shoot them down.

However, it quickly became apparent that more of them were coming. Apparently they were well-aware of the bounties on their heads...the bounties that seemed to grow by every passing day.

"We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Yuzu. She didn't want the marines to give her a time-out...

"I know..." remarked Karin.

Quickly, Zoro began to steer the Going Merry out of Whiskey Peak. The sooner they got out of there, the better.

However, more bounty hunters were already boarding their vessel as they spoke.

"This is going to be a long day..." remarked Karin.

 _At Soul Society.._.

Currently, it looked like Renji and Nami were at a stalemate. In other words, neither one of them were gaining an advantage over the other...if you didn't feel like reading a dictionary.

Renji decided that now would be a good time to raise the odds in his favor.

Immediately, he activated his shikai.

Suddenly, his blade began to stretch like it was made out of taffy. Nami was rather impressed.

"That's better..." stated Renji. It was always nice to have an advantage during a swordfight.

Frantically, Nami attempted to avoid it. Who would have thought that Renji's blade was secretly made out of rubber?

Umfortunately for her, wherever she went, the blade followed.

"This blade is anything if not persistent..." remarked Nami. How was she going to keep running away from the blade?

However, she got an idea.

Immediatrly, she began to run away in several different directions.

Renji wondered what exactly she was doing. He was getting rather dizzy.

Unfortunately for him, he did not realize what Nami was planning until it was too late.

Gasping in shock, he realized that his blade was now tangled up in knots.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Renji.

"You lost, what else?" asked Nami.

Renji sighed. Nami was right. There was no way he was going to be able to continue fighting.

"You got me..." stated Renji.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to look for Ichigo and Rukia..." said the teenage girl.

"You'd think that the Central 46 would be merciful..." stated Renji.

Suddenly, he noticed a newspaper saying that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the judge, Quincy were the jury, and that their attorney was a monkey.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed the lieutenant.

"Huh?" asked Nami.

"I can't let Rukia be executed! I have to stop this!" bellowed Renji.

"You're going to stop the execution?" inquired the teenage girl. He seemed to be determined to keep the execution going a few minutes ago.

"I need to get to the shrine immediately!" exclaimed the lieutenant.

"You know where Ichigo and Rukia are being held? That's perfect! You have to take me there!" bellowed Nami.

"I don't know...I wouldn't want to aid an enemy of Soul Society..." remarked Renji.

"I'm not really here to cause trouble for Soul Society...I just want to save Ichigo and Rukia..." explained the pirate girl.

"You help me save Rukia, and I'll help you save Ichigo. You got a deal?" questioned Rukia's childhood friend.

"OK..." nodded Nami.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, it looks like my own lieutenant has betrayed me...I should have known that he would try to save Rukia from being executed..." remarked Byakuya.

"I wonder why Mayuri Kurotsuchi of all people chose to be judge..." questioned Yamamoto.

"I suppose I'll just have to deal with my lieutenant as well..." acknowledged the captain. Perhaps Renji would wind up being executed for treason.

"He is your responsibility..." acknowledged the leader of Soul Society.

"Be careful...that elastic pirate beat me up..." remarked Kenpachi. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Yachiru was currently crying. Luffy was such a meanie! Why did she have to do that to her poor captain?

She sure hoped that Luffy would get arrested by Soul Society.

However, she had no idea where he was.

 _Elsewhere in Soul Society..._

"Uryu? Chad? Where are you?" inquired Luffy.

"Try not to make too much noise...we don't want to be discovered." warned Yoruichi.

"She's got a point..." remarked Orihime.

Suddenly, Ikkaku showed up.

"And someone just did..." remarked Yoruichi.

"I wonder what happened to his hair?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Are you making fun of me because I'm bald?" asked Ikkaku.

"What? Why would I do that?" questioned Orihime.

Immediately, Ikkaku began to attack Orihime. As it turned out, he was in a bad mood since Luffy had managed to defeat Kenpachi, his captain.

Speaking of which, he quickly noticed his appearance.

"You're the one who defeated Kenpachi!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

Quickly, he began to attack Luffy instead of Orihime.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Luffy.

However, Orihime managed to shield Luffy.

"Thanks..." murmured the pirate.

Orihime smiled. She was glad that she could keep Luffy safe.

Ikkaku sighed. It looked like Orihime was going to be HIS opponent.

Unfortunately for him, when he tried hitting Orihime with his staff, she ended up simply shielding herself.

This was going to be a long battle.

 _Meanwhile..._

Fortunately for the Straw Hat Pirates, they managed to evacuate Whiskey Peak...after fighting many bounty hunters.

Now it was up to them to decide where they should try hiding from them.

Zoro decided to check the map.

"Let's see..." stated Zoro.

As it turned out, their was an island known as Little Garden nearby. Maybe they could avoid the bounty hunters that way.

For some strange reason, it was filled with prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs. Maybe it didn't end up getting hit by a meteor like everywhere else? The dinosaurs certainly had gotten a break, that was for sure. No ice age for them.

Curious, Yuzu decided to check the map.

"Ooh! Dinosaurs! Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Whatever keeps us safe from the marines, I guess..." remarked Karin. She never thought that she would end up running from the law. Strangely enough, she got the feeling that Ichigo had REALLY broken the law as of late. It was weird.

"I guess we're going to Little Garden..." stated Zoro.

"Yay!" cheered Ichigo's youngest sister.

Immediately, the Going Merry set sail towards Little Garden.

 _And Renji is now one of Nami's companions. Would you look at that. Now she just needs to find Uryu, Orihime, Luffy, and Chad...speaking of Uryu and Chad...it looks like Uryu is going to have to save Chad from Mayuri Kurotsuchi. And of course Luffy is going to chill with Orihime._


	20. Chapter 20: Aren't Dinosaurs Extinct?

_In this chapter, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to visit the Little Garden...which for some strange reason contains dinosaurs. Hopefully our heroes won't get eaten...they'll be able to defend themselves, right? Then again, velociraptors aren't exactly a threat to humans despite what Jurassic Park told us...I blame them mixing their DNA with komodo dragons. John Hammond can be smart yet so dumb..._

 **Chapter 20: Aren't Dinosaurs Extinct?**

"Look at all the dinosaurs..." remarked Yuzu.

"Whatever happened to that comet that wiped them out?" questioned Karin. It seemed that it had missed them entirely.

Currently, a Brachiosaurus was walking by.

Hopefully they wouldn't encounter a T-Rex. At least it had eyesight based on movement...right?

Maybe they were taking Jurassic Park too seriously. Rumor has it that T-Rexes were actually scavengers...apparently mixing them with reptiles made them vicious.

"Just another day of exploring." remarked Zoro. It felt odd exploring without Luffy and Nami. How was he going to get to where he wanted to go without Nami guiding him? He had no sense of direction whatsoever.

Yuzu looked up, and she noticed several pterodactyls flying in the sky. And before you ask, they weren't technically dinosaurs. They were prehistoric though, much like the sabertooth tiger.

"How long do you think it will be until the Ice Age?" questioned Sanji.

"How am I supposed to know?" inquired Usopp.

Together, the five of them decided to explore the island. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many problems.

Not only that, but it seemed like an odd place for the bounty hunters to search for them. Who would expect a pirate to be lurking on an island full of dinosaurs?

However, it seemed that another pirate was thinking the exact same thing.

"Whoa, that man is huge!" exclaimed Yuzu. That tree that was growing outside their house had nothing on him.

"This world is crazy..." remarked Karin. Of course, her world had creatures that wanted to eat her soul...maybe this world would be preferable.

At that very moment, the giant approached them.

"You're not here to pillage our ship, are you?" inquired Zoro. They had children onboard and they wouldn't want to witness that.

"Why would I do that?" asked the giant.

"You seem big and strong..." noted Yuzu.

"That's because I AM big and strong..." remarked the enormous pirate.

"What's a pirate doing in an island like this?" inquired Karin.

"My name is Dorry...I'm in a feud with another giant who goes by the name of Brogy...we've been at for 100 years..." explained Dorry.

"Whoa..." remarked Yuzu.

"I guess giants live for a long time..." noted Zoro.

"They sure do." agreed Sanji.

At that very moment, Brody showed up...carrying the lifeless body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Holy cow!" shouted Yuzu.

"They're exactly as strong as they look..." noted Karin.

"That lizard was no match for me...why did he even bother trying to bite me?" questioned Brody.

Dorry sighed. His rival was being a showoff again.

Elsewhere, their enemies were plotting against them.

"So, they think that they can hide from us on a prehistoric island like this? It sure is a good hiding spot...hopefully the dinosaurs won't eat us..." worried Mr. 5.

"Hopefully just because they call me Miss Valentine doesn't mean that I taste like Valentine's Day chocolate..." noted Miss Valentine. That Mosasaur they had encountered fifteen minutes ago seemed to be looking at her hungrily.

Currently, they were located in Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 3's hideout.

"Greetings...would you like some tea?" asked Miss Goldenweek. She had prepared some specifically for the occasion.

"I certainly would, but I think it would be more satisfying to have a toast after we collect the bounty on the Straw Hat Pirates..." remarked Miss Valentine.

"What should we do with the kids that we have with them? I don't think they have bounties on their heads...why are there children on the ship anyway?" inquired Mr. 3.

"Maybe we could use them for slave labor...I want a nice foot massage..." suggested Miss Goldenweek.

"I didn't know that there were children that were pirates..." said Mr. 5.

"You learn something new every day." answered Miss Valentine.

"By the way, I heard that there were giants here...two of them to be precise. They have bounties on their heads that are roughly the same size as them...which is really saying something." noted Mr. 3.

"Maybe if we bring the marines their heads, we'll be able to collect their bounties...won't that make us filthy rich..." noted Miss Goldenweek.

"I love bounty hunting. It makes us feel so satisfied..." remarked Miss Valentine.

"Let's go take of these pirates, shall we?" nodded Mr. 3.

Together, the four of them began to execute their evil plan.

 _Meanwhile..._

Looking outside, Ichigo noticed where they were going to be executed.

"I wonder what happened to that giant phoenix that vaporized people whenever they broke the law..." questioned Rukia.

"Maybe they decided that Chuck Norris was a more efficient method to do it?" inquired Ichigo.

"Yeah...Chuck Norris is a really great executioner..." remarked the teenage girl.

Wondering who Uryu Ishida was going to fight next, she decided to check the news.

"Oh god...it looks like he's up against Mayuri Kurotsuchi..." said Rukia.

"Wasn't he the judge in our trial? He didn't seem like a fair one..." noted Ichigo.

"No, he was not. He's a mad scientist who likes experimenting with Quincy...I've lost count on how many he's experimented on...all that I know is that he's experimented on thousands of them." explained the teenage girl.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Yeah. Of course, Uryu Ishida did use that hollow bait that attracted Hollows all across Karakura Town...it goes without saying that the Soul Reapers would probably get mad at him for that..." noted Rukia.

Ichigo nodded. How could Uryu be so reckless? At least he had owned up to his actions by killing that Menos Grande...that thing reminded him of Godzilla. A soul-eating Godzilla.

He sure hoped Uryu will be alright.

 _Inside Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory..._

Uryu aimed his bow at Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Step away from my friend." demanded Uryu.

Mayuri immediately noticed him. He was surprised that a Quincy of all people was in his laboratory. Of course, he had heard reports of a Ryoga invasion, so maybe he wouldn't be too surprised. Knowing the bad blood between the two, it made sense that at least one of them would be a Quincy.

And yet, none of the other members of the group seemed to be a Quincy. One of them was even a former Soul Reaper...who for some strange reason was as sexy as Rangiku herself. He'd ask her out on a date if she wasn't her enemy. Maybe he could experiment on her body to see how she transformed into a cat...and make her wear a skimpy outfit during the procedure. She liked being naked anyway.

"A Quincy? I thought your kind were extinct. Oh well. I've been looking forward to experimenting on them again." remarked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

A wide smile formed on his face. This was going to be so much fun for him. He hadn't done an experiment in quite some time...though he did get to participate in that sham trial. It was so much fun sentencing Ichigo and Rukia to death...even if they probably didn't actually commit the crimes that they were accused of. Ichigo wasn't even a resident of Soul Society...though since his father was a former Soul Reaper he was still technically subject to their laws.

"I am NOT a science experiment!" exclaimed Uryu.

"Oh really? Wouldn't you like to know more about your race?" inquired the scientist.

"I do have a few questions, but you're not cutting me open like a frog!" shouted the archer.

"Then perhaps you would rather I poison you...my bankai will see to that..." remarked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Be careful! This man's insane!" exclaimed Chad.

"Yes...I don't know why the Soul Reapers have him on their side." agreed Uryu.

"Maybe their leader was drunk when he hired him?" inquired the large boy.

"Yes, maybe he was. I have to question his decisions...apparently, he went to war with the Quincy because they disrupted the natural order of things..." remarked the bespectacled Quincy. Why would that be?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi pulled out his blade.

"Maybe I'll just cut your head off and put in a jar..." stated Mayuri.

"I think not!" exclaimed Uryu. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had experimented on enough Quincy it was. He was going to stop this here and now.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi charged towards Uryu, swinging his blade at him. Uryu quickly avoided it so that he didn't get cut to ribbons.

"I already killed so many Quincy...what makes you think you stand a chance?" asked Mayuri.

"I can't let you experiment on Chad, now can I? He's not even a Quincy!" exclaimed Uryu.

"True..." nodded Chad. He was just an average joe compared to Uryu and Ichigo. At least Orihime didn't seem so spec-

Oh wait, that was right. She went on Luffy on a journey and she became a pirate. Yarr!

He felt so left out on the loop. At least maybe if Mayuri Kurotsuchi experimented on him he could turn him into something cool...even if it would probably be painful.

Since Mayuri was currently occupied fighting Uryu, maybe he could try to free himself.

Hopefully his awesome muscles wouldn't fail him now.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ikkaku continued to attack Orihime, hoping to break the barrier.

However, Orihime continued blocking the sword.

Eventually, she floored her with a well-placed kick.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"Just for the record, I'm not normally violent...the Straw Hat Pirates told me I should defend myself..." remarked Orihime.

It felt so weird having a bounty on her head, but those marines wouldn't leave her friends alone. Now she was a wanted criminal in Soul Society AND the Seven Seas.

"It's so awesome that you know how to use karate! I wish I could do that!" exclaimed Luffy.

Orihime blushed.

"Well, you do pack a mean punch..." noted Orihime.

"I sure do...but I don't know martial arts!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I could teach you how if we manage to make it out of Soul Society alive..." answered the pacifist.

"But I'll never be as good as you!" shouted the pirate captain.

Orihime blushed again.

"You are one tough cookie...I need to activate my shikai..." said Ikkaku.

Orihime began to worry.

Ikkaku activated his shikai.

Luffy began to worry.

"Wait, if we already defeated your captain..what makes you think that you can beat Luffy?" inquired Orihime.

"I'm still going to avenge him! Somehow!" shouted the bald lieutenant.

"Your devotion is admirable..." noted the pacifist.

Unfortunately, his shikai gave him more range, allowing him to strike Orihime in the leg.

"Ow!" exclaimed Orihime, clutching her leg.

"Orihime!" shouted Luffy.

"I'm fine." nodded the teenage girl. Her leg was bleeding a bit, but she would be alright.

Maybe she needed to go on the offensive...it wasn't normally in her nature to do so though. She preferred fighting defensively on account on being a pacifist.

"C'mon, you can do this!" exclaimed the pirate.

However, after hearing Luffy's support, she decided maybe she should give it a shot.

Ikkaku swung his sword towards Orihime...

...but she launched a kido blast right at him.

"You can use kido?" questioned Yoruichi.

"I'm getting the hang of this!" exclaimed Orihime. Now if only she wasn't such a pacifist.

Still, she had Luffy's support. It was alright to fight so long as she did it for her friends. That's what Luffy said.

Caught off guard, Ikkaku was knocked off his feet.

"Alright, I surrender!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"But didn't we defeat your captain?" questioned Orihime.

"You spared his life, didn't you?" inquired the bald lieutenant.

Luffy nodded. They decided not to kill Kenpachi. They were here to rescue, not assassinate.

At least, that was what he thought. Sometimes he had a hard time remembering things.

"You're a really good fighter, Orihime!" exclaimed Luffy.

Orihime's cheeks turned red once again.

"Why do you keep blushing like that?" asked the pirate.

"I'm a pretty humble person..." noted Orihime.

"I see..." nodded Luffy.

"I'm impressed you managed to defeat a Soul Society captain...personally I think it would take at least an Adjucha to take one of them down..." noted Yoruchi. Of course, she felt like she could take on at least five of them.

How was she so freakishly strong again? It seemed like she was strong as she was sexy...which was really saying something.

"Is your leg going to be alright?" questioned the pirate.

Orihime nodded. She used her powers to heal herself.

"You should be a doctor!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Maybe I should..." nodded Orihime.

"Wait, does my crew even have a doctor?" inquired the pirate.

"Maybe you should...what if one of your crewmates get sick?" suggested the teenage girl.

"Yeah...I never thought of that..." noted Luffy.

"It's alright...if you need advice I'm willing to listen..." noted Orihime. Luffy was smarter than people gave him credit for.

Luffy agreed.

 _Elsewhere..._

"I'm glad that you're helping me out...but won't Byakuya be mad at you for betraying him?" asked Nami.

"I don't see why he wants Rukia to be executed...he's her brother!" exclaimed Renji.

"That's crazy..." noted the pirate girl. Hopefully the two of them can reconcile before Rukia got executed.

"I hope that I can at least save Ichigo..." noted Nami. She was the reason that Ichigo was in this situation in the first place.

Well, that and Rukia hadn't told him that transferring Soul Reaper powers to a normal human being was illegal.

Of course, she didn't think that Ichigo was a normal human being in the first place. Since when could he see ghosts?

"Do you know where they're being held?" asked Nami.

"I do...however, it's likely going to be guarded." explained Renji.

"I see..." nodded the pirate.

"By the way, do you have a zanpakuto? I notice that you seem to be wielding a Soul Reaper blade much like myself..." asked the redhead.

"Huh?" asked Nami.

"I suggest you try communicating with it. It should give you an edge...chances are you're going to encounter a Soul Reaper captain sooner or later." advised Renji.

Nami nodded. She decided to focus.

A few minutes later, she found herself in some strange sort of spirit world.

"Did it work? Or did something hit me on the head?" inquired Nami.

A few minutes later, she encountered her Zanpakuto spirit. He resembled a man...only he was made out of gold.

"Who are you?" asked the navigator.

"The name's Beelzebub...you wanted my power?" inquired Beelzebub.

"Yes!" shouted Nami. She wasn't going to survive in Soul Society otherwise, most likely.

"Good...however, you should know that I don't work for free. Why don't you give me some of your hard-earned cash?" asked Beelzebub.

"No! It's precious to me!" shouted Nami.

"What else do you plan to spend it on?" inquired the spirit.

"Um..." asked the female Soul Reaper.

"Go on. I'm waiting." inquired Beelzebub.

"Fine. You win. But I'm only giving you a little bit..." said the Shinigami.

"Fair enough." nodded the golden spirit.

Beelzebub stretched out his hand.

Nami grabbed on and she felt stronger.

Shortly afterwards, she found herself back in reality.

"Well?" asked Renji.

"I think it worked." said Nami.

"Good...now maybe we can rescue Ichigo and Rukia..." stated the redhead.

"Great...I'm not going to forgive myself if Ichigo gets executed...not even if I get a million beri..." remarked Nami.

"I feel the same way about Rukia..." noted Renji. Of course, he wasn't as greedy as Nami was.

Together, the two of them continued towards where Ichigo and Rukia were being held. It was close to the execution spot so perhaps they could figure out a way to sabotage the execution in case the rescue went south.

This was going to be a long day for them...and hopefully Ichigo and Rukia's days weren't numbered.

They had so much to live for...especially since Soul Reapers could basically live forever unless somebody stabbed them in the gut.

Were they ready to be heroes?

 _Well, it looks like you're going to have to witness Mayuri Kurotsuchi's climatic battle for another time...for now, I'm going to keep focusing on the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryoka...since Chopper's going to be introduced soon I'll be altering the story accordingly._

 _In the next chapter, expect more fighting scenes. It'll be fun._


	21. Chapter 21: The Science Of Evil

_In this chapter, Nami and Renji are going to try to rescue Ichigo and Rukia...but it's not going to well. Fortunately, Yoruichi is going to help them out. Apparently they're not strong enough to be heroes for whatever reason. At least they still have time before the execution...or will they?_

 _Meanwhile, Uryu is going to keep fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

 **Chapter 21: The Science Of Evil**

Fortunately for Nami, she knew where Ichigo and Rukia were being held at this point. How you ask? Renji had already told her that.

Apparently, they were being held close to the execution site. That made sense.

However, they got the feeling that the execution spot was going to be guarded. Several Shinigami was waiting for them.

Thankfully, they weren't lieutenants or captains, so Renji and Nami were able to make short work of them.

"Where are the lieutenants and captains?" questioned Renji.

"They're probably fighting my friends..." answered Nami. Hopefully they were doing alright.

Eventually, they managed to reach the shrine where Ichigo and Rukia were being held.

All that was standing between them was a sturdy door.

It was time to see just how sturdy it was.

She pulled out her sword and slashed through the door, causing it to collapse entirely.

Ichigo and Rukia gasped in surprise.

"Nami, are you here to rescue us?" asked Ichigo. He was surprised to see Nami in Soul Society of all places.

"You're rescuing me, Renji?" inquired Rukia. That was awfully sweet of him...even if he was technically breaking the law.

Of course, she shouldn't be too surprised. It seemed like they did everything together.

Renji nodded. He had made up his mind and he was not turning back.

"Let's get you out of here..." answered Nami.

"I don't think so..." said a familiar voice.

Renji gasped in surprise.

"Really, Renji? You would really betray your own captain like this?" inquired Byakuya.

"She's your sister! And my BFF!" exclaimed Renji. Why was Byakuya so content with this?

"She broke the law severely..she needs to be punished for it." answered the Soul Society captain.

Renji sighed. Why did Rukia have to end up in a kangaroo court like that? And why exactly did the Central 46 even make that trial like that?

"I won't let you execute them!" exclaimed Nami.

Unfortunately for Renji, it seemed Byakuya was too fast for him. He couldn't strike him at all.

Since this was a captain going up against his very own lieutenant, the outcome was very predictable.

Byakuya stabbed Renji in the gut.

"Oh no! Renji!" shouted the pirate girl.

Rukia gasped in shock. Was Renji going to die? If so, she was going to die along with him.

"I wish that I didn't have to stab my own lieutenant...but he apparently thinks Rukia is above the law..." noted Byakuya.

"Personally I think I'm above the law myself. I've got a huge bounty on my head and the marines have never caught me..." remarked Nami.

Byakuya sweat dropped.

"So let me get this straight, you were an outlaw even BEFORE you came to Soul Society?" asked Byakuya.

"Yeah...I think the government in my world is corrupt." answered the pirate.

"Considering Mayuri Kurotsuchi is part of the Gotei 13 of all people...I'm starting to think that Soul Society is corrupt myself. But I'm a man of the law, and I can't disrespect Yamamoto's wishes." answered Byakuya.

"I understand..." nodded Nami.

Hopefully her friends hadn't run into any more captains.

 _Meanwhile..._

Currently, Orihime and Luffy were up against another one of Kenpachi's vengeful lieutenants, Yumichika. And despite the name, he was a dude.

"You beat both my fellow lieutenant and my captain! For that, you're going to pay!" exclaimed Yumichika.

"These lieutenants are so vengeful..." remarked Orihime.

Luffy nodded.

Fortunately, Ganju was able to help them.

"Ganju, is that you?" questioned the teenage girl.

"Where is Nami?" inquired Luffy. Hopefully she wasn't trying to rob the First National Soul Society Bank. Personally he would rather be at the Soul Society Food Court.

Wait, why they were putting Soul Society in front of everything, anyway?

"She went to go rescue Ichigo and Rukia...though to be honest I don't see why she's rescuing the latter...she killed my brother!" exclaimed Ganju.

"Why would she do that?" questioned Orihime.

"I don't know, but I'm not really interested in rescuing her anymore..." answered the Soul Society resident.

"Please help..." answered Luffy.

Ganju sighed. Did he really have to help rescue her?

Of course, Kaien was his sister's brother too and yet Kukaku didn't seem to mind rescuing Rukia...why was that?

Immediately, Ganju began to fight Yumichika.

"You can't beat me! I'm an expert swordsman!" exclaimed Yumichika. Kenpachi said so himself. Of course, he was still a better swordsman than he was. He didn't even use his full power most of the time.

"Why don't you try clashing with my buddy Zoro then?" asked Luffy. He seemed about as vain as he was.

Suddenly, he noticed Orihime.

"Dang, you're really beautiful!" shouted the lieutenant.

"I know, right?" inquired Luffy.

Orihime blushed. Were Luffy and Yumichika going to fight over her?

Maybe not. It seemed that Yumichika was still fighting Ganju.

Wait...did he just use a smoke bomb?

"Where did he go?" asked Yumichika.

"Don't tell me he bailed on us!" exclaimed Luffy. Was Ganju a filthy coward?

"I guess I'll have to look for him..." noted Yoruichi.

"Another lovely lady! Too bad she isn't part of Soul Society anymore..." answered Yumichika.

Wait, didn't she like being naked? Perhaps he should consider his options carefully.

Suddenly, Yumichika found himself being bombarded by fireworks.

"What the heck? This isn't the Fourth Of July!" exclaimed Yumichika.

"Wow, those fireworks are pretty..." remarked Orihime.

"Not as pretty as you!" remarked the lieutenant.

Orihime blushed again.

"Why does he keep flirting with you? Isn't he trying to stop us from rescuing our friends?" asked Luffy.

Yoruichi noted that she could step in...but she figured that this was Ganju's fight.

Besides, watching Ganju fight Yumichika was rather entertaining.

 _Meanwhile in Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory..._

Wanting to avenge the Quincies that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had experimented on and by extension killed, Uryu fired several arrows at Mayuri.

However, he was able to block them with his sword.

"Considering you wish to avenge your fellow Quincies so badly, I was under the impression that you would try harder than that..." remarked Mayuri.

Uryu sighed. It was going to take more than a few arrows to take him down, clearly.

Suddenly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stretched out his left arm and punched Uryu in the face.

"Oof!" exclaimed Uryu. Luckily, his glasses didn't break.

"Wait, you're striking someone that has glasses on?" asked Chad.

"I know...I'm not exactly known for being chival..." explained Mayuri.

Uryu tried attacking Mayuri's left arm, but it ended up exploding.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Uryu.

Mayuri chuckled.

"Isn't it a nasty surprise?" asked the scientist.

"Yes..." nodded the bespectacled Quincy.

"Wait, you blew up your own arm just to attack your opponent?" asked Chad.

"It's alright, I can regenerate..." answered Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Sure enough, his arm was already starting to heal.

Currently, Chad was still trying to free himself.

"I'll have you know that I've done quite a few experiments on myself over the years..." noted the crazy scientist.

"I can see that you've lost the last of your sanity..." remarked Uryu.

"I think it was a worthy sacrifice for the name of science, personally." answered Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri yanked on his ear...

...and pulled out a scythe.

"Your ear's a scythe too?" questioned Uryu.

"Sometimes I wish to use a weapon other than my blade..." answered Mayuri. It helped to be prepared for specific situations.

Immediately, he swung the scythe at Uryu's neck.

"I haven't experimented on a Quincy for years...I'm exciting at the very idea!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Remind me to burn his laboratory to the ground if I beat this guy..." said Uryu.

Chad nodded. Fortunately, it seemed that his restraints were rather rusty since they hadn't been used for a while.

Just a few more minutes and he would be able to free himself...and help his buddy Uryu.

 _We now return to the Going Merry crew..._

"Do you get the feeling that the Baroque Works are hunting us down here?" questioned Zoro.

"It's probably nothing..." answered Sanji.

"I don't know...they seemed pretty determined to have the bounties on your heads..." noted Karin.

"I'll never have a bounty on my head! I'm a saint!" exclaimed Yuzu.

Suddenly, a bounty poster blown by the wind hit her on the face.

"Huh?" asked the half-Quincy girl.

On the bounty hunter was a picture of her with a bounty of 1 million beris. She was wanted for unlawful cuteness.

"Oh c'mon!" shouted Yuzu.

"Is that really a crime?" questioned Karin.

"Well, the marines do seem to want Nami because of how attractive she is..." noted Zoro. He happened to have some fangirls himself.

"Hey, can you give me some beer?" inquired Dorry.

"Sure...I'm too young to drink it anyway." answered Yuzu.

Dorry immediately began to gulp down all of the Straw Hat Pirates' rum.

"Hey! Save some for us!" demanded Zoro.

Suddenly, the beer exploded in his face.

"Does this happen when we're underage?" asked Yuzu.

"I think someone tried to kill us by sabotaging our alcoholic beverages...remind me not to turn to alcoholism..." remarked Karin.

"Who could have done this?" asked Sanji. To think that there were people on this ship other than them made him shudder.

"I don't know but I'm starting to think that we should get ready to fight..." answered Zoro.

"You're always ready to fight. You've got those swords with you at all times!" exclaimed Usopp.

Zoro sweatdropped.

"Oh, right. How could I have forgotten about that?" asked Zoro, smiling, closing his eyes, and rubbing his hand behind his head.

"What should we do?" asked Yuzu.

"I think we can fight too...we still have our powers, remember?" inquired Karin.

"Yeah...but I'm still scared that there are people who want us for money..." noted the half-Quincy.

"We need to stay calm..." answered Yuzu's older sister.

"Since they already know that we're on the ship, maybe we should find a different hiding spot..." suggested Sanji.

"Problem is...I have no idea where to find one..." answered Zoro.

"That's because your sense of direction sucks." stated Usopp.

"Careful, there are velociraptors on this island..." warned the swordsman.

"Aah!" screamed the sniper.

"Did...Usopp just scream like a little girl?" inquired Karin.

"Yes, he did." nodded Sanji.

At that very moment, they heard the sounds of another giant approaching.

"Jesus! Not another one!" bellowed Usopp.

"You do realize they're not here to harm us, right?" asked Yuzu.

"O-of course!" exclaimed the sniper.

At it turned out, it was Dorry's rival, Brogy.

"What just happened to him?" asked Brogy.

"He drank some beer...and it turned out to be explosive..." stated Karin.

"It blew my mind! And his face!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Damn it! How are we going to resume our rivalry?" inquired the giant.

"I don't know...you've clearly been at it for a long time though. This seemed like the only way to bury the hatchet if you ask me..." noted the Visored.

"Who did this?!" shouted Brogy.

"Probably the Baroque Works...they've wanted to collect the bounties on our heads lately." remarked Zoro.

"I have a bounty myself...I figured that I would be safe here on this island but nope! Somehow they managed to find me!" exclaimed the giant.

"You aren't exactly hard to spot..." answered Karin.

"I know...I wish I were small like you." stated Brogy.

"I may be small but I'm a good soccer player." stated the tomboyish girl.

"Uh-huh! She's won three soccer trophies!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Do you...want to team up?" asked the giant.

"Sure...just don't expect me to be weaker than you just because you're huge...I'm ridiculously strong." answered Zoro.

"Really?" asked Brogy.

Brogy poked Zoro with his finger.

He didn't flinch at all.

"OK, I'm convinced. Do you need a place to hide?" asked Brogy.

"Yes...the Going Merry isn't safe anymore!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Take us somewhere safe!" demanded Usopp.

"I wonder what kind of food giants eat..." questioned Sanji. He doubted that he could cook for them unless he was way taller. At least they probably wouldn't have as big of an appetite as Luffy or Orihime. They were truly insatiable.

 _A few minutes later.._

"Huh. I didn't think that you would actually have a residence that would suit your size..." noted Karin. Unsurprisingly, this house was way bigger than the giant, which was really saying something.

"This is the perfect place to hide! And I think I'll like it here!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Personally I think we should take the fight to Baroque Works..." noted Zoro.

"Shouldn't we hide the children?" asked Sanji.

"I don't want to fight...I want to run away!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Do you have any place to run? Those marines are probably hunting us down as we speak..." answered the pirate. The bounties on their heads would make people rich. He was actually a bit tempted to turn himself in.

Usopp cried.

"There there...we'll get through this somehow." stated Karin.

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door.

"Oh no! It must be them!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"What should we do?" asked Usopp.

"I know! I'll put on a disguise!" shouted the girl.

Immediately, she put on some joke glasses, complete with a mustache and nose.

"There!" shouted Ichigo's younger sister.

"They're never going to fall for that..." stated Karin.

Yuzu went to answer the door.

"Hello?" asked Yuzu.

"We're looking for the Straw Hat Pirates. Have you seen them?" asked Miss Goldenweek.

"Nope. Not at all." answered the girl.

"You look familiar..." noted the lady.

"Probably a coincidence." stated Yuzu.

"Alright. Let me know if you see anything." answered the Baroque Works employee.

Yuzu nodded.

Miss Goldenweek left.

"Phew." said Yuzu, shutting the door.

Immediately, she took off her glasses.

"Are they gone?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, they are. For a moment I was worried." answered Yuzu.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

"Dang it! I jinxed it!" shouted the girl.

Mr. 5 loaded his gun.

"I'm going to shoot you now!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

"I wish I had a bulletproof vest..." said Usopp.

Mr. 5 burst in through the window.

"Aah!" screamed Yuzu.

"We've got no choice. We need to take him on..." answered Karin.

"Relax. We have a giant on our side...what's the worst that he can do?" asked Sanji.

Mr. 5 tossed a bomb at Brogy.

It exploded in his face.

"My face! My beautiful face!" screamed Brogy.

"OK, now we're in trouble..." remarked the cook.

"You'll regret the day that you ever decided to become pirates!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

Usopp loaded his slingshot.

He launched a pebble at Mr. 5's head.

"Ow! You little!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

In retaliation, he fired bullets at Usopp.

Fortunately, Zoro blocked the bullets with his sword.

"I didn't know that you could deflect bullets with your blade..." remarked Yuzu.

"I'm awesome like that..." said Zoro.

Unfortunately for Zoro, Mr. 5 fired an explosive round at him.

It gave him a concussion.

"Ow...my head..." said Zoro.

"Oh no! Zoro!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"This is too easy r-'

Suddenly, Mr. 5 received a kick to the leg.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

This was followed by a punch to the face.

"Ouch!" shouted the gunner.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're children." remarked Karin.

"You little brat!" shouted the gunman.

In retaliation, he opened fire at Karin...but she was fast enough to evade the fire.

"My new powers are coming in handy..." noted Karin.

Immediately, she put on a Hollow mask. She was really getting a hang of it.

Mr. 5 tried shooting Karin in the face, but it seemed that the mask was bulletproof. This was frustrating.

"Yeah! You can do this!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Why is this little girl so tough?" questioned Mr. 5. He might actually need help from the rest of the Baroque Works for this one.

What kind of Devil Fruit did she eat anyway? It was a rather unusual one.

Suddenly, Yuzu started shooting at him with a crossbow.

One of them pierced him in the leg.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Mr. 5.

"Bullseye!" shouted Yuzu.

Yuzu noted that she and Karin made a good team.

However, she got the feeling that the fight had just begun.

Would they be able to survive the wrath of Baroque Works?

Who was their leader, anyway?

It was going to be a long battle, that was for sure.

 _In the next chapter, we're going to see how the rescue goes._

 _Also, I decided to make Usopp fearful like he is in the anime...I figure I would stay true to his character that way. Of course, I also brought up Zoro's bad sense of direction, since I figure why not?_

 _In the next chapter...we'll pick up where we left off._


End file.
